<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dying of Winter by falling_upwards_slowly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932090">The Dying of Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_upwards_slowly/pseuds/falling_upwards_slowly'>falling_upwards_slowly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Magic, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Witches, a bit of a slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_upwards_slowly/pseuds/falling_upwards_slowly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raelle’s jaw dropped when she saw the witch mark of a silver sun on her left wrist. Hurriedly, Raelle pulled off her glove, revealing her own witch mark of a golden moon on her own right palm. </p><p>  <i>She is the other Legacy.<i></i></i></p><p>“You- you are who I have been looking for,” Raelle spoke, barely above a whisper.</p><p>The other witch’s siren eyes widened with realisation and in a split second, she jumped to her feet, bolting off into the thickness of the woods.</p><p>&gt; Soulmates x Magic AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A mix my nerd fantasy worlds coming together in an epic(?) tale of two sapphics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><strong>Thousands of years ago, there came a Cold Night that have lasted till today in the Kingdom of Winterfell. It was a curse brought by the Night King, who enacted his revenge against the witches who had first turned him into a monster. For many years, lords froze to death in their castles, same as the shepherds in their huts; and women smothered their babies rather than see them starve, and wept, and felt the tears freeze on their cheeks…until the people started adapting to the winter that would never end.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>The only way to defeat the Night King was to find the Mobius- an object of the First Witches of Eden filled with ancient power and knowledge to break the curse. Only two chosen witches, coined as Legacies, were able to find the Mobius.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>For thousands of years, Legacies have come and gone. Some dying while trying to find the Mobius together, others dying in the hands of the Night King who feared the legend of the Mobius. But when Legacies die, they were always reincarnated into the next generation- a mercy given to them by the Gods.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>This is the tale of two Legacies, who chanced upon each other one night and their adventure in finding the Mobius, and perhaps <em>something more</em>.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
~<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The moonlight shone down, a diffused glow, lighting the forest in a charcoal grey. Raelle trailed through the trees. She had come up to the woods in the misty mountains the Valeto collect Snowdrops. They were a type of flower only blooming in the full moon- very useful for healing cantrips.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In her gloved hand, she carried a basket, filling it with any other herbs she saw on the way. Her daemon, a bowerbird she named Frumpkin, was circling around a spot and she had followed it. After ten minutes, she had finally found the Snowdrops. Dropping to her knees, she plucked out the flowers growing out from the damp soil.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As she stood back up, she turned her head, scanning the area.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>There was somebody here.<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She could sense a form of magic around her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Regret seeped into her stomach when she remembered she had rejected Tally from tagging along. Her friend’s eyes would be of good use right now. She breathed out slowly, trying to focus on where the power was coming from. The magic she had sensed was erratic, growing stronger and stronger as the seconds passed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She scurried to the left and crouched down behind a tree.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Several heartbeats passed, and all she heard were the shuffling of grass. She could not tell if it was someone or just the wind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, something whooshed through the air.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
An arrow had landed on a dead tree’s trunk just three yards away from her. Frumpkin dived down to the ground, hopping into her basket.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A few more arrows followed, some struck the trees while others hit the ground. Raelle casted a protection rune around her, an arrow bouncing off her skin as she flinched.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Heavy boots grew closer, sending a shiver down her spine as she prayed to the Goddess the darkness of the night would hide her. She heard muffled voices of the First Men, who seemed to be hunting down someone. The group of them moved through the trees, footsteps getting further and further as Raelle heaved a sigh of relief.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Frumpkin was up in the sky again, tweeting as he circled around an area just a few more yards from where she stood. There was something he needed Raelle to see and she scanned the area one more time before following her daemon.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The magic she felt grew stronger as she walked towards Frumpkin. He landed on her left shoulder as she studied the area. It was a slightly more open area, the surrounding trees dead and fallen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She felt something move behind her as she whirled around, coming face to face with a snow leopard. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, slowly backing away from the animal. She stepped around the soil and her boot landed on something… squishy. Not of grass.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She frowned, slightly alarmed at what she had stepped on. She looked back up, the leopard still staring at her with its pale grey eyes gleaming in the moonlight. There was something odd about the animal.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Frumpkin let out a tweet.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The leopard stalked closer to the two of them, before bending its head down to sniff the soil. It encircled around something before sniffing the soil again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle picked up her boot and pressed on an area a foot away…that also felt squishy, yet boney.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She squatted down, peering closely into the soil and letting out a soft gasp as she realised what she had stepped on.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>A body.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Hastily, she brushed away the soil on top of the figure. The person’s face was finally in view- it was a woman, and Raelle could make out her silver hair. She pushed away more soil, one of the person’s hand on a dead tree trunk, the other gripping onto a long sword that was half the size of her body. There was a silver arrow piercing into her right shoulder, through the black hood she was wearing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Fucking hell.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
“Are you her daemon?” She looked at the leopard who gave her a slow nod.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle glanced back towards the woman. <em>So she was a witch too. No wonder there was magic.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman’s breathing was shallow, but she was alive.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle sucked in a deep breath, placing her ungloved hand onto the woman's forehead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She felt her skin tingled as she concentrated, feeling her energy transferring to the unknown woman.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soon, the woman’s eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were a mystic blue, as deep as an ocean and as enchanting as a siren’s song. She sat up slowly, her daemon coming up to nudge her side.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She plucked out the silver arrow and held it with her hand, studying the object that had injured her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle detected a shimmer as the unidentified woman moved her wrist. She squinted her eyes, trying to catch what was on the woman’s wrist, her stomach bubbling in anticipating at what she think it was.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>It couldn’t be.</strong></em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s jaw dropped when she saw the witch mark of a silver sun on the woman’s left wrist. Hurriedly, Raelle pulled off her glove, revealing her own witch mark of a golden moon on her own right palm, shoving it in the view of the woman.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>She is the other Legacy.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
“You- you are who I have been looking for,” Raelle spoke, barely above a whisper.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The other witch’s siren eyes widened with realisation and in a split second, she jumped to her feet, bolting off into the thickness of the woods, her daemon swiftly following behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told myself I won't start a new story but here I am...<br/>But also I told myself I had to jot down the overall plan of what I want from this story as a chapter so I won't forget it with my pea size brain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle shot off after the woman, Frumpkin’s wings flapping in front of her as she followed her daemon.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She raced through the trees, catching a glimpse of silver hair that flowed through the darkness of the woods. She was not about to give up so easily. She casted a cantrip as her body felt lighter and she picked up her speed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman finally came to a halt and spun around, she was breathing heavily, jaws clenched. Her daemon was beside her, a set of teeth showing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle stopped about three feet from her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Stay away from me.” The woman snapped, her blue orbs intense. “You better best forget you met me if you want to protect us both.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Well, you seemed to be in trouble with the First Men. And we both know why. Besides, the books have always shown that it had always been safer for Legacies to stay together.” Raelle reasoned.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She was not going to let go of this opportunity easily. It had been years since she knew of the prophecy, and every day she had been wondering where her other half was. She was brought up anticipating an adventure and she was not letting this woman get away from her own destiny.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman huffed. “I was fine you know, you didn’t have to save me. I took the life force of the trees.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle blinked in surprise. “You are a necro?” Only necromancers were able to leach life off another being. They were mostly reclusive of the witch classes, settling only among their own coven up in Castle Balck and only offering favours for the right price. There were only a few necromancers who became Legacies, most witches were either blasters or knowers.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman let out a snort of laughter. “Sure am. And I can tell you are a fixer, blondie. The odds are not really in our favour with our magic combination, so if you don’t mind, I would like to leave and forget we ever met.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Raelle studied her under the moonlight. Her shoulder length silver hair was sleeked back and braided at the ends. She was wasn't too tall, the boots giving her an inch above Raelle, though she had a physically better muscular structure. She wore a black hood and tawny brown leather pants with umber boots covering up to her shins. Her belt had a small scabbard and two pouches. Her long sword was tied on and strapped to her back. On her neck hung an onyx medallion, shaped in a feline face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The blonde brows furrowed. “You are a witcher.” She had never seen a witcher who was also necromancer before. Heck, she didn’t think any School would have accepted a necromancer.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman rolled her eyes. “Silver hair didn’t tick you off the first time? Now go. Before I kill you myself.” Her hand reached to her long sword, taking a battle stance.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Taken aback by the growing hostility, Raelle raised her arms up in surrender. “Hey, I'm not here to fight. I just thought since we- I found you, we could hang out for a bit. Let me convince you to come with me, how about that?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman's daemon grunted and she looked at it. They seemed to be communicating as they stared at each other. With another grunt from her daemon, the woman rolled her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Let’s take a walk, fixer.” She curtly nodded, staking off in a direction.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“My name is Raelle. Raelle Collar.” The she gave her best boyish smile after catching up to the woman. Frumpkin perched on her shoulder, letting out a quick chirp. “Oh, and this is Frumpkin.” She pointed to her bowerbird.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Your mother is Willa Collar. Priestess of Healing.” The woman commented.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle shrugged. “Guess so.” As a fixer, she grew up in the Temple of Arathusa at White Habour, where all the fixers go to learn magic. Her mother was the head of the temple, along with the council of Elders that oversaw an exam fixers had to take at eighteen to be full fledged healers. Then, they either choose to be clerics or druids, owning potion shops or worked as Solo or Inn healers.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Cleric then?” The woman raised a brow, observing Raelle’s clothes, she eyed her wooden Caduceus necklace.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Sure am. I’m from the North. I came down to the Vale fo-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“For snowdrops. It’s a full moon, I know.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“So where were you initially from? Also, you haven’t told me your name. And your daemon’s.” Raelle asked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A deep scowl appeared on the woman's face. “Castle Black. I was taken to School of Cat in Riverrun to become a witcher when I was ten.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They walked in silence for a few steps.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“My name is Scylla. Scylla Ramshorn.” The witcher looked at Raelle, her eyes piercing blue as ever.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle furrowed her brow. “Isn’t your family the one-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“That first created the Night King and sent the Cold Night? Yes.” Scylla cut her off. “Funny enough there has not been any in the family that became a Legacy until me. When my parents found out, they shipped me away from Castle Black and to the School of Cat.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The tensed tone in Scylla's voice made Raelle decide not to ask about her family background. <em>We can get to know each other better during our search for the Mobius anyway</em>, she decided.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You are out in the woods to hunt for something?” Raelle asked. After witchers graduated from their Schools, they become mostly nomads, walking around the Continent to be bounty hunters for coin. They were a dying work class, most children do not make it out of the final exam alive and parents of the new age were realising the ethical issues of how one becomes a witcher.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. Me and Beau were looking for a Strega that the town’s elves in the Vale had put out a bounty for. Unfortunately, a group of First Men had a Golden Compass and decided killing me would be a good deed. Unfortunately, an arrow hit me and I had to take life from a tree. "<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Well, it is good that I found you. God, I have been searching for you for ages!” Raelle exclaimed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla only rolled her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure you know of the prophecy. That we must find the Mobius. I have one half of the map that descended upon me on my sixteenth birthday, safe kept in here." Raelle pointed to her breast pocket. "You have the other half of the map that descended upon you on your sixteenth birthday.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla gave her a sharp look. “I burnt the map.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You what?” Raelle glared at her. Was she that averse to finding the Morbius?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“It’s all in my head. Can you calm down?” Scylla hissed. "If someone was looking for us, why would you even have a paper trail of it anyway?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“In your head? Surely-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You should go home.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Not without you. My mother can help us. Keep us away from the eyes of the Night King. We can go find the Morbius together.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla gave out a long sigh. “I’m a witcher. A necromancer at that. Your mother would not appreciate me stepping into Arathusa. Besides, I don’t want to find the Mobius. Everyone else died trying and I would like to be one of those that die because of old age.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“It’s in our blood, Scylla. It’s either we find it or the Night King finds us first. If the First Men are after you, then the Night King have already found you. You can’t hide forever.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You talk too much.” The witcher grunted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, well people have told-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A hand slammed onto Raelle’s lips, and another pulled her down to the ground. Beau was beside her, crouching beneath the tall grass they were weaving through while Frumpkin flew into her basket.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“The First Men are back.” A shiver went down her spine as she heard Scylla’s cold breath against her ear.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher blinked, eyes glowing red as she scanned the surroundings. Her eyes went back to a normal blue before she unclasped her hand from Raelle’s mouth and brought it to the hilt of her long sword.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The sound of heavy boots stamping on the damp soil got louder and louder and Raelle could make out about six of them about two yards away.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla stood up, making a few hand motions to draw out a rune, summoning flame wisps towards the First Men. The men brought up their shields, blocking the attack.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“They have magic enforced shields,” Scylla growled as she drew her long sword, ready to attack.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle jumped to her feet as well, waving her hands to cast a protection amour class spell on them. Her spell reduces the impact of any weapon or attack that may hit them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The men came rushing in, swinging their swords viciously. Scylla parried their attacks, finishing off two of them in a swift blow. She took out a dagger from her belt, throwing it straight into the heart of another man.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle dodged one of them that had swung his sword wildly at her. She blocked another two attack, kicking him in the stomach as he staggered backwards.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla came up behind the man, swiftly cutting his head off with her blade.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Do you not have attack spells?” She asked the blonde.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“It’s a little too damp to cast fire from the grounds right now.” Raelle replied. She didn’t really class herself as a war cleric- opting to specialise mostly in light magic for healing and protection, hence her attacking spell slots were limited.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“So you are useless then.” Scylla grabbed hold of the man’s sword. She broke the blade and grabbed the front of his armour, swinging him away. A loud crack was heard as he slammed onto a tree trunk.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! I gave you an amour protection spell,” Raelle protested. She had left her scourge back in her hut, not thinking she would have needed it while collecting harmless herbs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The last man standing had a book in his hand, his eyes glowing yellow as he starting chanting.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Shit!” Scylla stood beside Raelle. “This one’s a Paladin!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle could feel her own magic going haywire as she panicked. The witch mark on her palm was glowing and she did not understand why. She grabbed Scylla’s wrist, and concentrated, hoping to help by casting a complete rune shield to protect them from the incoming burst of energy.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What-“ Scylla’s with mark started glowing as well.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As if somehow being overcome by a divine power, Scylla’s eyes turned black. She brought up her hand, palm facing the Paladin as a black fog shrouded around them. The beam of energy came upon them but it was countered by Scylla’s own magic aura.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Paladin’s eyes widen in shock. He dropped to the floor convulsing as the black fog engulfed him. His body stilled as the bodies of the other First Men were melting into the soil.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle felt as though energy was sucked from her, her knees dropping to the ground. She let go of Scylla’s wrist, her chest heaving deeply as she tried to ground herself.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla dropped down beside her, her eyes back to blue and looking with a hint of concern. “Blondie, you alright?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Just… drained.” She was still on all fours, feeling like the ground was spinning still. "I felt like something was seeping out of me.” She rasped out, still struggling to take in oxygen.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We need to leave the mountains. Where are you staying?” Scylla asked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“3…1…2. Gobber’s Inn. Room 312.” Raelle replied, feeling faint. The last thing she remembered was being picked up by Scylla, a blurry vision of the snow leaopard holding onto her basket before everything went black.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how many chapters should i keep them at each other's necks....... ummmmm<br/>hope you guys enjoy this. i would prob try to lay down the world building for this story and then slow down the updates bc i hv my other two stories to go through lol. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>raised the warnings because it gets...kind of rated in the back half and i think i might make it a lil more mature for the gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inn Master spluttered, mouth opening and closing as soon as he saw the front door revealed Scylla’s intimidating face. As she walked pass, he managed to shakily give the directions of room 312 and nervously asking if Scylla had wanted some breakfast the next morning. She replied with a curt nod and placed a gold coin in his fidgety palms.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She bristled as she walked through the First Men, Elves and other races who gave her either stink eyes or shuffled away in fear. Her carrying an unconscious woman and walking with a snow leopard did not help her cause either.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She unlocked the wooden door with the key she found in Raelle's pouch.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The room was made of natural grey stone, both walls and flooring. There was just one window, by the bed, allowing Scylla to notice that it had started snowing. She dropped Raelle onto the bed, with Frumpkin perching on the bed head. Next, she decided to set up the wood by the fireplace.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
At the side of the fireplace, there was a small kitchen area. A small pot and kettle were provided as well, along with two tins of tea and coffee. In front of the fireplace was a small wooden table with two stools.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After making herself some tea, she sat on one of the stools. She opened Raelle’s basket, looking at the different herbs the cleric had collected. There was also Babylon Candle and two butter buns inside.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She snorted and closed the basket.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Then, she studied the big Continent map above the fireplace. Her eyes trailed to the spot marked for Castle Black. It wasn’t quite a city, but rather a long wall at one end of the Continent- where no one goes beyond. They were told north of those walls were just ice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She doesn’t quite remember how her old home looked like, only the sharp coldness that sliced her cheeks during the worst days, and the faint ghostly figures of her parents.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>The continent was split up into three big areas, where each castle has their own Lord. The North, where the big city of Winterfell was, belonging to Lord Nydoorin. The other cities include Dreadfort to the east and Barrowton to the west. As you go south of Dreadfort, it would be White Habour, where the empty Old castle of the Old King sat and the Temple of Arathusa where healers of all go to study.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>The middle area was split into two, the Twins castle was the middle point between the two areas. The Vale of the Highlands was to the right, the valley of mountains and rivers. Many marksmen train in this high terrain before going back to Dorne to serve in the King’s army. The Westerlands were to the left, where most of the richer upperclassmen- called High Atlantics, stayed. Their castle, named Casterly Rock made out of gold and iron, ruled by the Bellweathers, a race of Dragonborn. Their lands of Old Oak and Redstone which surrounds Casterly Rock were also the most fertile, with most of their produce being exported to the rest of the Continent.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>And towards the end of the Continent, was High garden, where the most luscious trees grew and the best apples come from. There were a few smaller land surrounding the south- Baer island, Three sisters and the Iron islands. Then comes Dorne, where the Night King ruled in King’s Landing- an area of winter in the middle of the desert region of Dorne. The rest of the capital guards- mostly the First Men trained here, in protection of the Night King.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She remembered Alder schooling her about the Continent.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>The First Men who were mostly of human blood, though some learnt magic from the Old Pure Blood Elves of Eden which started the Eden Coven. The Elves had magic from birth, often becoming warlocks or paladins. The Dragonborns were First Men given the magic and strength of dragons. There were also the dwarfs, trieflings, hobbits and orcs- all creatures who possessed their own form of magic.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<strong>Many wars have swept across the continent. But there was a time, called the Dance of Blood, where the different races fought for the lands. The First Men, who were at their wits end, created the Night King through ancient blood necromancy. The Night King did not eat, did not drink, did not sleep as he swept through the lands, defeating everyone in his path. He summoned a curse upon Winterfell, where it would snow as long as he reigned. He still ruled upon the lands today, the bloodshed of the war still etched clearly in the minds of the Continent’s people.<br/>
<br/>
</strong><br/>
<br/>
Beau brought Scylla out out her trance when her furry paw nudged the Witcher’s side. Her snow leopard let out a grunt.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Right. The Strega.” <em>She had a job to finish.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher took out the compass the elves had given to her and casted a location spell. The compass started spinning and it’s arrow stopped after a few seconds. Scylla smirked. <em>Just my luck, the Strega has came down from the mountains.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Stay with her. I won’t be gone for long.” She told her daemon who jumped onto the end of the bed, right at Raelle’s feet. She double checked her weapons before heading out of the door.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Following the compass, she ambled cautiously to the end of the town. The snow pelted on her hood and she grimaced, wishing she layered herself better as she only had another loose poet shirt underneath. She heard a few screams and frowned, realising the Strega had entered the town.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She raced towards the direction of the cries.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The beast was stalking towards a group of elven children who were frozen in their spot.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Immediately, Scylla drew a rune and summoned a quick wind strike towards the beast who staggered backwards. She hurriedly grabbed the three youngsters and pushed them into one of the shophouses.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The beast roared, raising its long hairy arm, bringing it down with force. Scylla unsheathe her sword, using her sword to counter the force of the beast’s hand. The beast was a stalky six foot, but rather agile for its mass. Strike after strike, Scylla could only block the beast.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She shuffled to the side, trying to create an opening for herself. She did not want to kill the Strega, it was only a cursed beast with a beating heart of a woman. The beast let out another roar, bringing both fists down, Scylla rolling out of the way in time.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She drew another rune to send out another wind strike. The beast fell on its back, growling as it attempted to get back up. She took out the powder from her other pouch, and smeared it onto her dagger. She had gotten it from the elves and it was meant to break the curse by piercing the blade straight through the beast's heart. Her necro spells would only kill the beast and she could only rely on her battle skills.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The beast thrust forward, only to be met with her long sword. She dodged another blow, and blocked a bite from the beast with her sword. Swiftly, she flicked the dagger, the blade piercing into the skin of the Strega.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The beast fumbled, letting out a loud shriek. Scylla covered her ears, flinching from the sound. The beast writhed, as the hair on its body fell, its size shrinking. In seconds, a body of a young woman took the place of the terrible beast.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla rolled her shoulders back, chest heaving deeply as she studied the woman. She stepped closer cautiously, holding her long sword steady. She used her sword to prod the woman, tilting her head to make sure she was alive. The woman was definitely breathing and Scylla caught sight of her ears, a little sharper than a First Men, but not to that of an Elf. <em>She was a half-ling.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Seeing how the woman was still unconscious, she took off her hood, putting it on the woman to give her some sort of clothing and picked her up. She gave a small smile to the elven children who had came out of the shop to thank her before making her way to the Elven tavern to collect her bounty.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The elves gave a loud cheer as soon as she stepped into the tavern. They hurriedly took the woman and brought her to a room to rest. The keeper of the tavern, patted Scylla on the back and gave her a drinking horn filled with wine. The elves crowded around her and pushed her towards an empty seat, giving her even more praise as they celebrate the return of their own. She sat by an elven noble, Aeran, whose daughter she just saved. He tells her about the previous witcher who had died trying to rescue his daughter and Scylla politely listened to his story. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soon, the music from vielles and flutes were on full blast, accompanied with dancing from the people in the tarven. Scylla sat there drinking her third pint of wine, graciously accepting the additional gold pieces from the elves. She briefly reminds herself of Beau and shakes it off, confident she would return before the morning.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
On her fourth drink, her eyes met that of another pair of blue eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The half-ling woman that she had saved.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She had long wavy golden hair, a dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her tall frame coming towards the witcher in a confident, sexy strut.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla smirked. Her eyes slowly traced down to the woman’s corset and back to her face. She raised her drinking horn- an invite for the woman to join her at the table.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m Renfri.” The woman did not sit down, but rather took Scylla’s drinking horn out of her hand and handed it to another elf who was walking by. She bent down, an inch away from Scylla's ear to whisper, “ready to collect the actual prize for saving me, witcher?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A thrilling shiver coursed over Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Renfri tipped her head, her finger grazing the witcher’s jaw.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla took a glance towards Aeran, who nodded. "Go ahead witcher. I think you earned it." The old elf patted her on the back, grinning encouragingly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Turning back to the beautiful woman, she replied huskily, “lead the way. my lady.” This was not the first time where she collected more than just coin for a reward.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman took Scylla's hand as they made their way pass the tables and into one of the rooms.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As soon as the door locked, Scylla dropped her long sword on the table and came in front of Renfri, dragging her lips on the open soft skin of the taller woman’s collarbone. Gently nipping Renfri’s neck, she smirked as she elicited a moan from the half-ling.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They kissed, first lightly, then more urgently, tongues fluttering as they stumbled their way onto the bed. With quick fingers, Renfri’s corset was off, as well as her inner tunic. The half-ling’s hips grinding against Scylla’s.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Elven words rolled off Renfri’s tongue as she laid kisses down Scylla’s neck. A throaty moan escaped the witcher, the giddiness she felt from the woman’s touch muzzling her higher thinking. Scylla felt her head buzz as her fingers danced around Renfri’s breasts. Her vision was getting blurry and she chalked that up to the wine in her system.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A sudden gush of pain jolted through Scylla as she yelled out in pain.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Her vision snapped back into focus.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Immediately, she glanced down to the source of her pain, a knife stuck deep in her stomach, thick blood pooling out of her. She felt her muscles weakened, as she started gasping.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“A Witcher’s blood fetches a mighty price.” Renfri’s expression was filled with smugness. The half-ling bent down, kissing the side of Scylla's lips as she twisted the knife deeper. “Besides, I heard you have a little special Legacy in you."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla groaned, jaws clenching as she tried not to squirm from the blade.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Fucking bitch.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She felt a surge of power, a black fog seeping out of her skin. Her fingers enclosing around Renfri’s neck. The half-ling only managing to let out a strangled cry with Scylla’s fingers putting pressure on her vocal cords. Scylla felt her heart pounding hard against her chest, the feeling of rage rising in her. She casted a spell, feeling the woman shrivelled as the life in her eyes stilled.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As the spell finished, she let go of Renfri’s throat. The half-ling was mere skin and bones, looking like a dried out spoilt date dropped on the floor. Scylla grabbed the knife and took it out, realising it was made out of silver. She cursed inwardly, knowing she could not heal completely on her own. Blood was still dripping from her wound as she attached the knife to her belt. She picked up her long sword and strapped it to her back. Walking towards the window, she grabbed her black hood sitting at the foot of the bed. Pulling up the window pane, she slid through the gap and landed on the ground with a thud.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She groaned, feeling tired. She huffed, drawing out another rune. A shimmer cloaked around her body, allowing her to be out of sight as she wobbled her way back to Gobber’s Inn.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After what she felt like an hour or two, she slammed open the door of Raelle’s room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric was awake and as soon as the door opened, the tea cup from her hands fell onto the floor.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Her eyes met Raelle’s.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The blonde was an awkward position by the table from attempting to save her drink, though the blush on her face was evidence of her failure.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You are paying for that.” The cleric spoke awkwardly, her finger pointing to the broken pieces on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla sighed and closed the door.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She swallowed thickly, eyes serious.<br/>
<br/>
</span><br/>
<br/>
“We need to get out of here. Now."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly this chapter felt like it was a huge info dump.<br/>also, i actually drew out the map and i wished i knew how to upload it so you folks can have a better idea of how the Continent looks like XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle woke up with a jolt. There was no sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds, she was on her feet, eyes wide, glancing around the room.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Huh. Scylla must have brought me back here.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Her eyes dropped when she heard a grunt. Beau was staring at her, curiosity in the snow leopard’s eyes. There was a fire being lit up, providing the light source from the room. She got off from the bed, and decided to light up more candles, as well as make herself some tea. She spotted the half empty cup on the table, coming to the conclusion it was Scylla’s.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Where did your owner go?” Raelle chuckled when she picked up her butter buns and Beau hopped off the bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Does she allow you to eat bread?” She broke one of her butter buns into half and stretched out her hand. Beau sniffed the bun and gently picked up the bread with her muzzle, laying it down on the floor to eat it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle tore a small piece for Frumpkin, who picked at the tiny shred of wheat on the table. The cleric decides to pour herself a cup of tea, the water still hot enough in the pot.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As she sips her tea and took pieces out of her bun, she wondered where Scylla had gone. The witcher had not brought her daemon with her, so Raelle knew she hadn’t ran away. It was rare that a witch go more than a mile without their daemon, so the woman should still be pretty close by.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She picked at her herbs she collected, pleased at the amount of plants she was able to collect on a journey that was frankly cut short.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Out of the blue, the door slammed open and Raelle lost grip on her tea cup. It slipped from her buttery hands and onto the ground. She looked at the ground with the broken shards, feeling really embarrassed about the awkward position she was in while trying to save that tea cup.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You are paying for that.” Raelle spoke awkwardly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla sighed and closed the door. Raelle observed that she had a dark red spot on her poet shirt and identified it as a stab wound. But before she could ask what had happened to the witcher, Scylla spoke first.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We need to get out of here. Now."   <br/><br/><br/><br/>“What do you mean we have to leave?” Raelle frowned.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“There are elves after us.” Scylla stated with a stoic face.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You do know I have a high perception right?” Raelle deadpanned. Being a cleric, she had an above average intuition and hated it when people were not telling her the full story. She pulled the witcher to the stool and brought her hand up to heal the stab wound.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I caught a Strega and broke her curse. She ended up being the half-ling daughter of an elder elf.” Scylla ran her fingers through her silver hair. “Then the woman invited me to have sex with her and I let my guard down. She then revealed to know that I am a Legacy and I had to kill her. Now the elves will be looking for us because of two reasons. Happy now?” Scylla’s eyes bored deep into Raelle, jaws tight and her tone irritated.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Welcome for healing you.” Raelle rolled her eyes, standing back up. “I forgot witchers don’t have much intelligence. We were only suppose to be running from the Night King! I can’t believe we have another group hot on our tails!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I did not want to be on this shit with you in the first place!” Scylla countered, pulling over her black hood to cover her shirt.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well sorry sunshine, we are going to have to stick together now!” Raelle yelled back, hurriedly checking she had everything with her and taking out her Babylon Candle. “I can’t believe you got seduced by a woman. I thought witchers don’t have fucking feelings.” She took out the limestock leaves from her basket and made a small circle with it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I don’t have... emotions but I sure as hell ain’t blind to a hot woman.” Scylla's voice was laced with venom, as she glared at Raelle. With one arm hoisting up Beau, she begrudgingly got pulled on the other arm into the circle by the cleric.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Right. No heart but horny.” Raelle rolled her eyes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Can you just <em>please</em> cast your spell to get us out of here?” Scylla snapped.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hands up! You are under arrest!” Ten elves in full war armour burst through the door.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Two paladins had their books in hand, counteracting the teleportation spell Raelle had wanted to cast. Four fighters threw silver darts at Scylla, who dropped onto all fours, groaning in pain. Her eyes rolled backwards, her body growing limp.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You are to come with us to answer to your actions.” One of the elves eyed Raelle. Two of his men had already started dragging the unconscious Scylla out. Another two using magic to move Beau and Frumpkin into a cage.<br/><br/><br/><br/>One paladin waved a hand, wrapping Raelle’s wrist with magic cuffs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Fuck me.” The cleric cursed, having no choice but to follow the elves out.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They walked out of the Inn, crossing down towards the town square and towards one of the buildings. It was made out of stone, with a gigantic steel door and a big “JAIL” word painted right above it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Inside the building, they headed down a flight of stairs into a dark dungeon as they walked through a whole line of cells. In the dim light that lead them down the hallway, Raelle spotted a few others in some of the cells.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The elves threw Raelle into one of the last remaining cells first before pushing Scylla in as well. They had taken Scylla’s long sword and took out the silver darts that had stabbed her, though the witcher was still bleeding from the wound. Raelle did not know where her basket went and prayed that their daemons were alright. The paladin casted magic cuffs onto Scylla’s wrists before closing the door and casting another locking spell.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The elf smirked, “I’m Douglass, captain in the Knights of the Eerie. I’m in charge of keeping you two down here for the night. Your friend here,” he pointed at Scylla, “is charged for murder and you are an accomplice. The people of the towns in Vale are civil, so tomorrow you will hear from Chief Sol in the courtroom and he will decide if you live or die.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>With that, the group of elves left their view.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle looked worriedly at the witcher. Her breathing was shallow, clearly affected by the silver that had pierced her. The cleric searched through her pouch with much difficulty as she shook some Anethum powder onto her palms and slid over to place the healing herb onto Scylla's wounds.<br/><br/><br/><br/>That was all she could do to help while she waited for Scylla to gain consciousness.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>A nudge to Scylla’s ribs made her jerk awake to see Raelle’s blue orbs inches away from her face. <em>The fuck?</em> The cleric poked her side once again. “Are you okay?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>She grunted, shoving her legs backwards, only to hit some sort of bars behind her. Her vision took a few more seconds to focus and she realised she was in some sort of cell with Raelle.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Just peachy.” She uttered.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Sorry, it was just that you were fidgeting and I thought you were having some sort of discomfort with the wounds and so I had to wake you up so I can ask how to help. But it doesn’t seem so-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Stop talking."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Okay."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla heaved a long sigh at Raelle's sad puppy look. She glanced down at her cuffs, realising she could not use her magic to get out either. She took a deep breath in, the pungent smell of Anethum powder on her. A twang of guilt hit her and she swallowed thickly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thank you. For healing me.” The witcher finally voiced out.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle nodded.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We need to get out of here.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I think we are pretty much stuck until they let us out into the courtroom. We are having a trial in the afternoon.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Any luck for you to talk us out of this situation?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle shook her head. “I can’t cast Deception even without these cuffs. Not my wheel house. Was hoping you would surprise attack them with your fists. Well, legs. How much more strength does a witcher have anyway?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“About the same as an average barbarian, less than an orc but I cannot tap into Inner Rage as a spell. Do you have anything to help us right now?” Scylla turned the question back to Raelle.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric smiled and gave a half-shrug. “I’m just a healer. Well, my official title is “Graduate Light Cleric of Arathusa”. I’m mainly just fix people who come to White Habour, though I have a ground fire and wind manipulation spell slot. Anyway, I do still have Anethum powder in my pouch if I need to heal you after. But I would need my basket of herbs to summon another transportation circle. And I do have something in there for a sleep spell.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm. I’m immune to sleep spells and most toxins. But I do have a weakness to silver, as you can tell. And mercury.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What spells do witchers have anyway? I haven’t encountered one before you. Only small nuggets of information when the occasional nomad passes through White Habour.” Raelle asked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla looked at her tentatively.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come on. So we can try to see where we can balance each other out in terms of magic.” Raelle urged.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Fine.” Scylla scrowled and Raelle wondered if they would ever eventually be friendly enough for the witcher not to have a permanent frown around her. But she doesn’t want to be<em> that person</em> to tell a beautiful woman to smile more.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I can fight. Steel or just arms. Doesn’t matter. My long sword is made out of dragon glass which can pierce the skin of every mortal on the Continent. So we don’t have to worry about the monsters either. I have many cantrip spells for stealth and basic wind, thunder and fire attacks but have no healing spells. I mainly rely on my enhanced physiology to heal from my wounds. And I have my necromancy which mostly takes the life out of people. During full moons I can raise the dead or speak to someone that has died.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When did you take your witcher exam?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Eight years ago. At eighteen.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Can- can I ask-“ Raelle hesistated, unsure if her question was going to be a touchy subject.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes we drink a potion made by necromancer paladins to enhance our physiology and some of the children don’t survive because it essentially fucks up our blood but if we do, we are resistant to most things and our strength increases. And yes, about half of the children don’t even survive the training while the other half that do, only a quarter survive the potion.” Scylla explained, knowing what the cleric wanted to ask.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A look of amazement crossed Raelle’s face. “Are there still kids being sent to the schools?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah. The numbers have gone down in the past year or two. After the news about the potion got exposed. But orphans and delinquent children still get sent there anyway.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So once you graduate, you become a bounty hunter?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah. I did. Some others become paid guards or pit fighters in King’s Landing. Most get sent up to the North as guards for The Wall. Not like you lot care anyway. We have always been seen as different. As monsters.” Scylla's voice was gloomed. The frightened eyes of Renfri flashed in her mind. <em>I acted from my instinct as a monster. I did not have to kill her, did I? I killed her because I did not know what else to do.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>In the faint light of the cell, the cleric could see the hint of sadness in the Witcher’s eyes. Raelle wanted to reach out to her but she stopped herself. They were still strangers after all. She had the privilege to be in Arathusa with her mother for most of her life, having someone to mentor her in her magic. She wondered if there had been anyone there for Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They sat in silence for a few moments before Raelle cleared her throat slightly, “thank you for telling me all of that. And for what its worth, I don't think you are a monster.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.” Scylla murmured. The witcher turned her head against the bars and closed her eyes.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night, Scylla.” Raelle whispered before she leaned into the bars as well, sleep taking over her for the rest of twilight.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>The very next morning, they were brought up to the courtroom. It was simple. A high chair for the Chief of the town. Along with a jury stand to the left and the witnesses corner to the right. At the center was where the elves placed the two handcuffed women. And behind them were the peasants who had come to see the verdict of the crime.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Afternoon, to the jury and the town people present. I am Pulmat Sol, Chief of the Eerie. Today we have come to this courtroom to persecute this witcher,” the chief pointed an acusing finger to Scylla, “for killing an innocent halfling woman.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>As everyone settled, Pulmat told a witness to come forward. Scylla recognised him as Renfri’s father, Elder Aeran.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This bitch, seduced my daughter and took her to a room. She then killed her with no mercy.” The elder elf accused Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What do you have to say to that, witcher?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla pursed her lips. “His daughter seduced me. And tried to stab me with a silver knife. I killed her only in defence.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“By the Old Wild Mother, do not lie, wrench!” Aeran yelled across the courtroom.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Then by the Old Ways, let’s settle it through a fight to the death.” Scylla proposed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Are you crazy?” Raelle hissed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do you have that little faith in a witcher?” Scylla gave the cleric a hard look. She knew they were not about to get out of the court room alive if she does not have an opportunity for her cuffs to be released. Besides, she had faced the likes of monsters, a knight would be easy prey.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You are still pretty injured from the silver. I can sense it.” the cleric stated. She knew Scylla was strong but there was always room to be wary and she admitted she was in fact worried about the witcher. From the silver arrow to the knife and darts, she could tell Scylla was not at her full strength.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well, when we get out of here you can heal me to your heart's content, how about that?” Scylla raised a brow. Raelle brought her lips into a thin line, having no comment.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“How will I know you will not just kill us all once you get your sword?” Pulmat Sol enquired.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Because I have my own set of morales, despite what you lot think of me.” Scylla growled.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Pulmat Sol contemplated for a few heartbeats before he motioned for Douglass to come forward. One knight grabbed Raelle and pulled her over to the side of the courtroom where the jury were and another knight gave Scylla’s long sword and undid the magic cuffs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This court verdict will be done by the Old Ways!” Pulmat announced, voice loud and clear. “The Eerie’s champion, Douglass Stronghold against the witcher. It is a fight to the death. The witcher and her companions goes free and devoid of any accusations if she wins.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Douglass stepped forward in the center of the courtroom, a few feet away from Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A horn was blown and the fight begun.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Their swords clashed instantly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla shuffled to the side, blocking an attack from Douglass who charged wildly at her. The knight swiveled, thrusting his sword forward but Scylla met him with her own blade. His eyes were a blazing red, arrogance on his face. He thrusted his sword forward again, only to be met by Scylla's sword again. Their swords met in the air with resounding clangs, blade against blade over and over. Raelle was breaking a sweat, trying not to squirm in her place every time Scylla barely dodged a blow. <br/><br/><br/><br/>With much vigour, Scylla slashed her blade back and forth, switching to a more offensive stance against Douglass. The knight slipped, serving as an opening for Scylla to knock him to the ground. Scylla kicked away his sword and pressed her boot onto his chest, eliciting a pained gasp from the knight. She held her blade even and levelled against his throat, a sly grin split the witcher’s lips as the blade pressed into the skin of the knight. His eyes were that of fear, his body visibly writhing but unable to get out of the weight of Scylla’s foot.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Weapons do not belong in the hands of a weakling.” Scylla crooned. Within a second, her blade was pierced straight through his throat, blood spluttering out as the knight convulsed for a few seconds before his body stilled.<br/><br/><br/><br/>White knuckles from clenching his fists too hard, Pulmat Sol gritted his teeth, anger evident on his face. His arrogance had cost him a knight and his agreement to the Old Ways had allowed both of them to be let free. His face was red, but a promise was a promise and he waved his hand allowing the knights to let them go. The elves opened the cage of their daemons and took off their magic cuffs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Go! And never return to the Eerie, for you will loose your heads if I ever see you again.” Pulmat Sol warned.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The crowd booed as Scylla and Raelle were let free out of the courtroom.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They had walked out of the town being thrown a variety of rotten fruits and animal intestines by its people in and out of the courtroom. Raelle tried to hold her head high, refusing to barf at the smell that had penetrated into her clothes. The both of them said nothing as they were driven out of the town. They reached a small lake where they stopped to wash their arms and faces.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I know a place we can go.” Raelle picked out her Babylon Candle. “To a friend’s. She’ll be able to house us for perhaps a day or two while we figure out our maps to the Mobius.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She placed the rest of her limestock in a circle and lit up the candle with the fire Scylla had created with a snap of her fingers.<br/><br/></span><br/><br/>Just like their previous attempt, Scylla had Beau in her arms and Raelle carried her basket with Frumpkin inside. The cleric closed her eyes, concentrating on casting the teleportation spell. A large glow enveloped them as they felt themselves be transported elsewhere.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly this story is just exposition and a slow burn so. any guesses for the chapter of their first kiss?<br/>thank you for the support so far, im loving everyone's comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They landed in a courtyard. Scylla let go of Beau who stalked ahead to sniff at the flora and fauna that was growing nicely around them. They had dropped on a stoney pathway that led to a brown cottage that had vines growing on its roof, a large statue of a hawk by its oak door. As they approached it, a red hair woman stepped out, giving them a big wave and an even bigger smile.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“RAE!!!” She called out.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come on,” Raelle motioned to the red hair woman and she picked up her pace. Scylla furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, but followed the blonde anyway.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Tal,” the cleric greeted as the woman pulled her into a bear hug.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m Tally Craven of the Old Elves that worship the Old Wild Mother.” She wriggled her prominently pointed ears. “Hawkeye of the Vale. Best Marksmen four years running,” the woman winked at Scylla as she proceeded to pat Beau’s head. The witcher stretched out her hand for a shake but Tally pulled her in for a hug which Scylla awkwardly complied.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally opened the door and the group of them stepped inside. The house was comfy. A large living room greeted them and they could see another study by the corridor. There were stairs that led up to bed rooms and Tally ushered them to sit down on her velvet sofa. Scylla opted for the sofa chair and Beau settled at her feet. Raelle took the sofa beside and Frumpkin had perched on a hanger by the door.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So. I didn’t quite catch your name.” Tally beamed at Scylla. “Usually Rae introduces us to someone more, more- delicate?” The red hair woman placed a finger on her chin, trying to think of a word. “Not saying you can’t be Rae’s type! Different is good you know!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Tal…” Raelle gave her a warning look.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What? Remember Sonnet? Brunette with curly hair. And then there was Shiloh. Blonde hair down to her butt. Oh! And-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/><br/>“That’s quite enough,” Raelle smiled through her gritted teeth, giving Tally a warning look. “This is Scylla.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Scylla Ramshorn of Riverrun.” Scylla gave Tally a curt nod.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“The famous Whitefang!” Tally blinked in surprise, smile getting wider and wider. “Killer of a thousand men and monsters! An honour to have such a figure in my home. Rae did not not tell me she made such a famous friend. Well, amongst the elves anyway. What can I do for you, dear witcher?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We got…evicted from a town and now it is not very safe for us to be outside for a bit.” Raelle started to explain. “A group of First Men are looking for us.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“May I ask why?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Because she’s the other Legacy.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally’s eyes widened as Scylla showed the golden moon on her wrist.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m not sure how much shelter I can afford for you. The troupes walk pass this route every Sunday at dawn and if they have a location compass, I might not able to hold the fort. It’s a bit too short of time to send a distress raven to Abi.” Tally said grimly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It’s alright Tal. We just need a day or two before we… head off to wherever you know?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You sure?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m sure Tal.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally studied the two of them for a few moments. “Well, today is a Wednesday. So you have some time to discuss your plan. I’ll help you two go down to the market for supplies and horses tomorrow morning.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks Tal.” Raelle smiled at her friend gratefully.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m so going to send a raven to Abi anyway. If you can, you should visit her while on your journey, it’s only towards the west.” She clasped her hands. “Now! I’m going to make us some tea. Rest your feet and make yourselves at home.” Tally grinned and headed to the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle searched her breast pocket and took out her map. It certainly looked old and had an ancient writing on the back. She went to the study to take out a piece of paper and quill, passing it to Scylla. “Draw your map?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher scowled. Dipping the quill into the ink, she drew the bottom half of the map in minutes. “The chair is stored somewhere on Iron Islands. But where it is exactly is not stated.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“There are these writings.” Raelle traced the inscriptions on her half of the map. “Did yours have any?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“No.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do you know how to read this?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“No."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It’s ancient elvish!” Tally quipped, sweeping in with two cups of ginger tea in her hands. She placed the cups on the table and picked up the map. “Seek answers by the black stones and you shall find.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So Castle Black.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla’s posture tensed and she gripped the arm rests of the sofa chair. “No.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Scylla-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You heard me. Cleric.” Scylla pushed herself out of the chair.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Okay…” Tally skipped over to the door and drew a locking spell. She then picked up Scylla’s long sword she left by the door where their boots were. “Let’s all just talk calmly. Everything can be figured out.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Sighing, Raelle stood up as well. “I know Castle Black may have, certain bad memories. But we can’t split up now.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m going to leave.” Scylla replied insistently.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“And then what? Get killed? The First Men won’t stop searching for us. And then they will either torture us till we die or we find the Morbius first and defeat the Night King.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla let our a snort. “Third option. We go our separate ways forever. You go run back into your mother’s arms and I’ll fight my way through, like how it had always been.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well, the way I see it,” Tally butted in. “You can either try your hardest and see this through to the end or you stop now and forever live in fear that people will always be after you. If you find the thing you are looking for, you can go back to lead your own lives knowing the Night King would be no trouble anyhow. But if you decide to run, then you have to make do with living in suspicion for the rest of your lives. If you two live that long without getting caught, that is.” the red hair woman looked pointedly at Scylla as she spoke, still holding onto the Witcher’s sword.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The three stood in silence for a few more heart beats.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m going to make you two some snacks and prepare the bed. I’ll come back out once you two decide what to do, okay? Scylla, please try not to kill Raelle. She might just be a cleric but she has powerful friends and you do not want to upset our friend Abigail who is a Dragonborn.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The marksmen gave two thumbs up at them before scooting off to the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla let out a string of colourful words before slumping down on the sofa chair.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle slowly sat back down as well, opposite of the witcher. They were silent for a bit as Raelle studied the other woman. She took in the way Scylla frowned, her flushed face and ears from getting irritated, and her slightly messy hair.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>And then Scylla was staring right back at her, her blue eyes icy and cold.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was fished out of her thoughts and she averted the gaze of the witcher.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We- we need answers for this. It’s our destiny.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you not think it is better off for the both of us not to know anything. Some legacies have done that before.” Scylla shrugged, leaning back into her seat and looking away from the cleric.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Because I don’t want to die.” Raelle’s words came barely above a whisper.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla hesitated, considering her words as she clenched and unclenched her jaw. <em>We all die anyway. Why let this fear burden you? Why are you so weak?</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Maybe I do have a white knight complex in me. Or maybe I just think we should see this through. I want a normal life. Every year since I knew I was a Legacy, I lived in fear and excitement about how I’m going to find the Mobius. With you. Well, not you but you get what I mean.” Raelle rubbed her neck nervously. “I want to be able to use my magic for years to come. To help people with it. And you can call me selfish for not thinking about what you want but I think destiny brought us together for a reason and there has to be in something that at least.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla listened, eyes falling down to the ground but she remained silent. <em>What if they don’t find the Morbius? What if they die before that? What if she had to see Raelle die on the journey?</em> Forming whatever bond this is might cost her having to see someone die in her hands again. But she did want to live. She did want to be able to continue on fighting monsters or whatever without needing to think about her being a Legacy. And maybe inside there is a little part of her that wanted to be a hero too.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come on. We have to try.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla let out a long sigh, not liking she was going to go along with this. “If you die because you were stupid, I will revive you and kill you myself.” She hissed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Right. Because you are a necromancer.” And uneasiness spread across Raelle’s face. “I’ll try not to do anything stupid then.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We are already doing this stupid journey.” Scylla rolled her eyes and got up from her chair.She walked upstairs and saw Tally coming out from a room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So I’m guessing all is dainty? I only have one bed but its a big one so you two can share it, okay? I left a plate of cheese and biscuits please finish them before going to bed.” She beamed. “Oh! And your sword is inside the room already Scylla.” She winked at Raelle before opening her own room door and closing it before the two could argue with her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle held out the door awkwardly and Scylla walked in along with Beau and Frumpkin. The witcher took one look at the bathroom door and at the clothes laid out on the one bed.<br/>“I’m going to take a bath.” She announced before grabbing one set of clothes and heading into the bathroom.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle shuffled around the room, finishing half the cheese plate while waiting for the other woman to finish her bath before picking up the other set of clothes once Scylla was finished.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they had both taken their baths, they stood awkwardly on opposite sides of the bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So. Um. How are we going to do this?” Raelle played with her fingers nervously.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla grunted before sliding into the blankets. They are both mature adults. They can go to sleep in this one bed. She turned on her side, back facing Raelle before closing her eyes. She heard Raelle blowing the candles off before feeling the bed dipped.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher opened and closed her eyes, unable to sleep. She wriggled a little and tried to position herself facing the ceiling. She heard light snoring from the body beside her and she rolled her eyes.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>How does one sleep in these conditions? She doesn’t even sleep together with a woman after sex. Technically they didn’t do anything so…</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>She glanced towards Beau who was sleeping by the door. She felt her daemon’s calm presence, knowing Beau was in deep slumber.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She did not know how much longer she was awake for when an arm slapped across her stomach. She went ramrod straight, holding her breath as she tilted the head to find out Raelle’s face was just inches away from her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What are you doing?” Scylla murmured but Raelle did not stir.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla made a non-committal noise but she did not move. She felt the light breath of the cleric on her neck and she contemplated on just shoving the woman away. The cleric looked… peaceful sleeping.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She made a soft sigh.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>It would be rude to wake a woman out of her slumber.</em><br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla felt the light rays of the morning sunrise and her eyes opened. Raelle’s arm was still around her stomach and her leg was now looped over her waist. The witcher groaned inwardly. She had hoped Raelle would have moved before the morning came.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Beau had woken up too, stalking over to her side of the bed. “Hungry?” She asked her daemon. She smiled when Beau nudged her side. Lifting Raelle’s arm and pushing her leg away, she slipped out of the bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Turning around, she realised the cleric was still sound asleep.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Shaking her head, she went to the bathroom to change her clothes. Pulling over her black hood, she went downstairs and was greeted by Tally.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Good morning, Scylla!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Morning."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“How was your sleep? I was just about to visit the market. As you probably already know, Raelle is a heavy sleeper and won’t be waking up for an hour or two. Would you like to accompany me to the market? It’s just twenty minutes away and I would love an extra hand. Don’t worry, I have runes in place so Raelle isn’t going to die on my watch.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla nodded. She patted Beau on the head and told her to stay in the cottage before following Tally out of the door.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They made their way down to the market, Tally tossing a whole lot of produce into the sack she told Scylla to hold onto. The witcher had to crane her neck sideways around the sack, seeing the pile of food in her arms had blocked her view. She thought it would be awkward but Tally was friendly enough, holding up the conversation for the whole journey. She talked about how she became a marksmen, why she decided to settle on the outskirts of the Eerie, and introducing the ins and outs of the market place. Scylla answered her questions with short sentences but the red hair woman didn’t seem to mind that she wasn’t much of a talker.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was sitting on the sofa and reading a book when they came back from the market. She glanced up from her book and smiled. “Good morning, ladies.” Placing the book down on the table, she helped Tally with the bags of produce.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Breakfast was mainly Tally and Raelle catching up. Scylla ate silently, passing some of the fresh meat to Beau from time to time. Once they were done, Tally brought out two leather bags and distributed two weeks of food rations for them. She had also given them a sleeping bag each and some wine. An additional smaller bag was brought to place Raelle’s herbs inside.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They settled on the sofa soon after, mapping a way up to Castle Black. They were to pass Arathusa before stopping by Winterfell and then reaching Castle Black. From there, they will hopefully find the answers they need.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We should-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I think-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle’s finger brushed pass the top of Scylla’s hand as they both wanted to point at the same spot on the map. The cleric coughed lightly, slightly embarrassed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Your witch marks are glowing…” Tally observed, eyes widening.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They both looked at their marks, a shimmer on them. In a few seconds, the glow faded off.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You two are, connected through your magic.” Tally commented.<br/><br/><br/><br/>With a wary look on her face, Scylla reached out and held onto Raelle’s palm. They watched as their witch marks started glowing again. Scylla closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling a surge of power through her blood. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and waved her other hand, a black fog around it. It was some form of concentrated energy.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She frowned when Raelle shook her own hand away, the cleric slumping down onto the sofa. She observed the cleric, who had sweat beads on her forehead, chest visibly moving up and down to inhale the air around her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It… it was like that fight with the paladin and I wanted to cast a on the both of us…” the cleric rasped. “But… but then… I held your hand and felt like my energy was being sucked out.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Since Rae is a healer, maybe you are seeping into her light magic to cast a spell when you two touch?” Tally glanced towards Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Perhaps. But I don’t know what I can do with this energy. Or what spells it actually does. It just felt like a whole concentration of magic.” The witcher replied.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We’ll figure it out as we go.” Raelle smiled. "See, I'm already better."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla scowled. “What use would you be if I end up sucking up all your life force?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“As we use it more, I’ll be able to handle how much energy to pass on to you I suppose,” the cleric shrugged.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally suddenly jolted to her feet, her head snapping towards the living room window. She rolled up the window pane and a Hawk dived right through and onto her arm. “Scanlan. What is it boy?” She stared intently at her daemon.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm…” a look of fear flashed in the red hair woman’s eyes. She looked towards the other two, “there seem to be an army of First Men heading in this direction. They are about 8 hours away.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I guess that’s our cue to leave.” Raelle stood up, going towards Tally to hug her. They went over to the table, Scylla grabbing the two leather bags with one hand and her long sword with the other. Raelle took her smaller herb bag and Tally led them out the back, pulling over a black draught horse. “This is Starlight, take her with you. I’ll catch up with you two later on. We’ll talk via raven, okay?” She patted her horse after tying on their sleeping bags and wine bottles.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle hopped onto the horse first, placing her herb bag in front of her, Frumpkin settling inside amongst the collection. After a few seconds, she felt Scylla’s presence behind her, both arms outstretched to grab the lead of Starlight. A flush creeped up her neck when she realises Scylla’s arms was on her thighs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I- I could have taking the lead.” She spluttered.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla snorted. “Do you know how to ride a horse?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“No…”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Then just sit comfy, princess.” Scylla’s hot breath prickled her neck and Raelle resisted the urge to squirm. <em>Now is not the time, we are being chased damn it.</em><br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Look after each other. I’ll see the both of you soon,” Tally gave them a reassuring smile.<br/><br/></span><br/><br/>“See you, Tal.” Raelle replied as Scylla turned the horse towards the dusty road ahead. With a quick flick of her wrists, the horse started its gallop, Beau running beside them. Within minutes, they have gone into the forest, the cottage just a mere speck from where they were.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and the real adventure begins! XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had been traveling on their horse for about an hour. Raelle glancing around and pointing in the direction she wanted them to go. They were looking for the right hidden portal, a form of secret doorway that allowed marksmen to travel fast between places in the Continent. Tally and her had always used this door way to travel fast from the marksmen cottage to the outskirts of White habour.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As soon as they spotted the door, Raelle drew out a run, allowing them to cross over into Northern Territory without passing through the Twins- where they would have to be checked by the military of the North.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The woods of the North were quiet. Not many of the living roamed in these woods as one ventures into the North, many animals preferred the warmer Westerlands or the grasslands of High Garden. The trees had red and orange leaves with a chilly wind that comes and go. Only the crumpling of the brown stiff leaves by the hooves of Starlight could be heard.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As they went deeper and deeper into Northern territory, the trees became bare and they were crossing through clumps of snow instead.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were most certainly very ahead of the First Men who had to travel on foot and after the sun had set, Scylla decided they should set up a camp. The witcher got off the horse first, jumping down with ease.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She looked back up at Raelle who was looking hesitant about jumping off a two meters horse. She rolled her eyes and took the herb bag first, passing it over to Beau to hold it with her jaws. Then, she turned and motioned for the cleric to get on her back.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come on princess. Just jump on me and then to the ground.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>She felt Raelle’s arms encircling around her neck and her weight on her back. She allowed her own arms to grab the cleric’s thighs to make sure she doesn’t fall off. Then, she titled herself slightly for Raelle to hop off.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks." the cleric rubbed her neck, slightly embarrassed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.” The witcher grunted.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were on the outskirts of Arathusa. Not much travelled the path which they were using, most passing through the Twins and using the actual roads for the people. It would take them about three more days to reach Arathusa.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was definitely more jittery than Scylla, being unaccustomed with running away and hopping from place to place. She couldn’t stop the feeling of panic that welled up inside her and it was affecting the way she used her magic. It took her about three tries before snapping out a fire for them and she tried to be nonchalant about it, though the side eye from Scylla was all she needed to know that the witcher had noticed her distress.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was already night by the time they finished collecting wood and water and setting up a makeshift shelter for the both of them to sleep under. They were by the fire, munching silently on the dried jerky from their food rations.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they were done, they rolled out their sleeping bags.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The clumps of snow had melted around them due to the fire they had created. Scylla waved her hand, dampening the fire for the night as they did not want to get caught by anyone.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle twisted and turned in her sleeping bag. It was cold and she was definitely not prepared for the weather. She shuffled a bit more in her sleeping bag, trying to keep warm with Frumpkin in her arms.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Wear this.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>A large black hood was thrown on her face, blocking her vision for a few seconds before she pulled it down. She looked at it, realising Scylla had thrown her the black hood she wore.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Won't you get cold?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla turned over to face her. “I'm a witcher. Just wear it. You tossing in your sleeping bag is keeping me awake.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Alright. Thank you.” The cleric muttered. The witcher had already turned back before she could get her words out.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She pulled the black hood over and felt immensely warmer. She sighed contently as Frumpkin dug himself into the hood as well. Her eyes fluttered close and she drifted off to sleep moments later.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>The very next morning, Raelle was awaken by a splash of water on her face.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric jolted upright, arms flailing around, mouth spluttering and her body squirming around.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Time to go princess.” The witcher’s voice rang in her ear.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle shook her head, wiping off the water that was still on her face. She hurriedly packed up her sleeping bag, grumbling about being awake.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Listen. I tried calling you and if I shouted any louder, your mother would hear us from Arathusa.” Scylla rolled her eyes as she took Raelle’s sleeping bag and hooking it onto Starlight. The witcher went around the horse to check all their things are attached properly before helping the cleric up. She patted Starlight’s body before hopping onto the horse as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ready?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah…” Raelle half-yawned.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla shook her head lightly before getting Starlight to go into a slow trot. She reached for her bag and pulled out an apple, passing it to Raelle.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Eat.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks. Have you eaten your breakfast?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Oh. So it’s just me then. Sorry I’m quite the grump in the morning. I’m still pretty much only half awake.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.” Scylla grunted, enclosing her hand around Raelle’s waist and pulling the cleric closer. She smirked when she observed the woman’s neck and ears going a little pink.<br/>“Guess I got to make sure you don’t fall off then.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ye-yeah. I think I’m good.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I got to make sure you don’t die so when the creatures come it is your turn to keep me alive."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Right.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What do you do really do in White Habour anyway?” They had two more days to go and Scylla was feeling a little better than yesterday for a small conversation. They were going to be on this journey together, no harm in getting to know the cleric better. It’s for the partnership. <em>Nothing more.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Oh! I work as a healer down by the main Domus Dei at White Habour docks.” Raelle replied as she bit into the apple. “The Head healer there is Sir Bastille. I was under his wing for three years before I could see to patients on my own after graduating from Arathusa. Most people that come in are passer bys that got attacked by the creatures on their way to or from Winterfell. Some come because of a certain disease their own healers cannot fix. Sometimes we help out the King's soldiers if there was a fight between them and the lords of the bigger cities of the North.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Why didn’t you want to be an instructor in Arathusa?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Just wanted some experience outside of the school. Best to see the real world before needing to be in there and having to speak to either younglings or elder people all the time.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Is it a must to take over from your mother?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle dropped the apple core into Beau’s open mouth. She giggled when the snow leopard swallowed the apple in two chews. “It would be up to the elders whether I am good enough for it. But that won’t happen till maybe thirty years later or something.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“How about you? What made you a bounty hunter?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I didn’t want to go back up to the Wall and sure as hell I didn’t want to go down to King’s Landing. I have mostly done favours around the west of Winterfell and in the Vale. There isn’t much of a reason other than to survive. As much as Alder was a great teacher, I did not want to stay and watch more children go through what I did in the School of Cat.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Alder? Like Alder of Riverrun, the Old Gray Wolf?” Raelle turned her head to look at Scylla for a second.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes. That witcher. The best witcher on the face of the Continent. She taught me a lot on how to… be someone in this outside world.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Like I said before, you aren’t a monster. You are still have a human heart.” Raelle turned her head back again, giving Scylla a reassuring smile.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“A mutated human heart.” The witcher scoffed. It was true. She was not a pure human. She was also not a pure witch. She was a magic experiment with consequences. Something the First Men created.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“A human heart nevertheless.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>They fell into a comfortable silence as they travelled through the trees and the snow throughout the day.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They decided to set up camp a little earlier than the previous day. They had a handful of berries and cured salami. They were about fifty yards from a small elven village, but did not want to go closer, albeit cautious about stopping in their territory.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You can come out now.” Scylla eyed something pass Raelle. The cleric blinked in surprise and turned around, seeing two elven younglings coming from behind the trees. They seemed to be no more than six- small things, like they could get blown off by the wind under the flimsy clothes they were in.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla motioned them to come forward, picking up her bag and holding out a few strips of dried jerky. The younglings approached them slowly before taking the food from the witcher. They thanked her and scurried away in the direction fo their village.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle smiled. “And you said you didn’t have a heart.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“The witcher huffed. “I don’t.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle watched as Scylla gave the rest of her half eaten salami to Beau. The witcher had a small smile as she fed her daemon and the cleric couldn’t help herself but to stare.<br/><br/><br/><br/>There was something ethereally beautiful about Scylla. The way the light from the fire catches her cheekbones and jawline, the way her lips lifted upwards just slightly as she stroked Beau’s fur, the way she ran her fingers through her slightly unkempt silver hair. There was just something undeniably attractive about her and Raelle felt her heart skip a beat as she studied the witcher from across the fire.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m going to do my prayers.” Raelle coughed lightly, clearing her throat that felt dry all of a sudden.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Alright.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do you… want to do them with me?” Raelle asked, a little bashful.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I don’t believe in a God.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You don’t have to. It’s more for grounding yourself and keeping your magic in control.” Raelle replied. “I- NOT saying you can’t control your magic. Just, just… just asking if you wanted to…”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla stared at her for a bit before walking over and sitting beside her.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, what am I suppose to do?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>They crossed their legs, hands on their knees with their back straight.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Breathe deeply.” Raelle instructed. “Just close your eyes and feel your energy in you and the energy around you.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raelle closed her own eyes and started chanting her scripture. Her family, and most healers pray to Pelor, the God of Light. Halfway through her verse, she opened one eye, taking a peek at Scylla. The Witcher’s brows were furrowed, a concentrated frown to her face. Raelle resisted the urge to chuckle at the awkward ramrod straight posture of the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were in the position for about half an hour, Raelle feeling a lot better after doing her prayers. <br/><br/><br/><br/>Soon after, they headed off to bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Good night, Scylla.” Raelle spoke before wriggling into her sleeping bag. Her heart felt lighter as she fell right into her slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the shorter chapter than usual. :(<br/>hope you all like the sprinkle of raylla. its...going to be a slow burn okay. its in the tags. XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla’s eyes fluttered open at the crack of dawn. Beau was already awake and stretching by a tree, the calm demeanour of her daemon notified her that there was no immediate danger around them. Raelle was gone and she frowned, wondering where the cleric went. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, casting a cantrip to feel the magic aura of the cleric.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m right here.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla opened her eyes, the cleric carrying her small herb bag that had leaves and flowers sticking out of the opening.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I filled up of water pouches and picked up some more herbs on the way back.” Raelle flashed a smile. Scylla tilted her head, realising the cleric had taken out her braids. Raelle’s blonde hair was in a short bob, the front part of her hair parted to the left and touching right at her chin.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.” The witcher grunted before grabbing an orange out of her bag. She was left with berries for lunch and hopefully they would reach Arathusa by sun down or she would have to starve tonight and tomorrow morning.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After their breakfast, they rolled up their sleeping bags and got on Starlight, ready for their day’s travel.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Neither of them spoke in the first hour of their journey, Raelle making sure they were on the right route by linking with Frumpkin and using him to get a bird’s eye view of where they were.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What were you praying about last night?” Scylla asked, breaking the silence between them.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Its from our Book of Light. My family prays to Pelor, the God of Light. Most healers still do pray to the Old Light God. It’s where we draw a lot of our spiritual energy to use our magic from.” Raelle explained. “The prayer was for guidance. To request Pelor to give me strength for the journey and to make the right choices.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I see.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Some healers pray to Lord or Ob-balhan. They are also deities but more in the realm of spiritual nature and towards druids rather than clerics. There is a newer God called the Traveller. They had some sort of meeting with their followers awhile back at some volcano down at Dorne, which sounded totally cool but I was too busy to travel there at that point in time."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Did your family have any Gods?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla tensed, gripping the horse lead tighter. She pushed the ghostly images or her parents disappointed faces before replying the cleric. “They did. When I left to the School of Cat, I fell out with mine. My parents prayed to Nerull, God of the Underworld.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ah yes, since you are a necromancer.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I don’t remember much about the prayers.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m happy to show you more about Pelor. I think we have books on Nerull down at Arathusa as well if you want to read up on them.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Perhaps.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>They fell into silence once again. There were a few birds chirping, Frumpkin tweeting a little as well. They passed by a huge Willow tree and Raelle let out a weary sigh, finally feeling they were reaching somewhere. She recognised this tree and they were about eight hours away from their destination.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Someone’s tired.” Scylla snorted.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Heyyyyyy,” Raelle huffed. “I don’t often travel this much on such a short time crunch. Usually when I travel with Tal, it takes us about a week. We got to pick up some flowers and more herbs. As well as stop by this super awesome lake that doesn’t ever freeze over for a quick splash.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We can.” Scylla said nonchalantly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle’s brows shot up in surprise. “We can?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“If we pass by it, why not.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well, it’s right there,” the cleric pointed to the blur image of lake that was about twenty yards away from them.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They got down of Starlight and tied her to one of the larger tree by the lake. In the white snow of the North, the perimeter of the lake was covered with sodden grass. Scylla sunk in the view of the lake, a sense of serenity pouring over her. The lake was a clear azure expansion, the rays of light from the sun shimmering on its surface.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla unclasped her belt, placing it down on the ground before slipping off her boots and pants. Raelle sucked in a sharp breath when her sight landed on the Witcher who was taking her top off. Gawking, the cleric felt as though she had to pick her jaw off the ground at the sight of the sculptured abdominal muscles and toned quadricep muscles of the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle snapped out of it when Beau nudged her side and she opted to turn around, cheeks definitely on fire.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Why did I have to open my stupid big mouth about this lake?!</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“The water is strangely warm.” She heard Scylla’s voice. Turning back around slowly, she faked a smile and slowly got rid of her clothing as well. “Stop feeling so self conscious and get into the water.” The witcher scoffed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah, yeah, you say this because you look good,” Raelle rolled her eyes, her brain on auto-pilot as she dipped herself into the lake, about five feet away from the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So you think I look good?” Scylla smirked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hush! You!” Raelle slapped her hand in the water, a splash hitting Scylla’s face.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher snorted and returned a splash on Raelle's face. She leaned back and closed her eyes. She floated on the surface of the water, feeling the peace of the area. Raelle took the chance to take a quick bath, splashing the water on her face and washing her hair as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They spent about half an hour in the lake before drying up and deciding to have their lunch. Scylla finished the rest of her berries, sulking inside at her bag that was empty.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do you want an apple, Beau?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The snow leopard let out a soft purr before reaching out and taking the apple from Raelle’s hand.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks for feeding her.” Scylla said after seeing the exchange.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do you want a beef jerky? We could share mine.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m good. We reach Arathusa in a few hours anyway.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>They spent awhile more by the lake before getting up on Starlight again.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So… any fun stories on your travels you want to share with Frumpkin and I?” Raelle asked. They had reached an area where it snowed a little less, green grass visible on the ground. Though the trees were still bare and covered in snow, small rodents and birds can be seen amongst the trunks. A visible foot path could be seen, made of grey stones. They were about two hours away from Arathusa.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I won’t say my stories are fun.” Scylla replied.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well then, any story would do. I won’t even mind if it ended up in some sort of blood bath. Come on,” Raelle looked at Scylla, flashing her best boyish grin.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla rolled her eyes. “Fine.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>She thought for a moment.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This happened just as I left the School of Cat. I was about nineteen and was invited to a Bellweather’s banquet dinner when they were announcing their daughter’s husband to be. I was in as a plus one for… a friend.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Oh? You went to Abi’s sister's wedding? Was your friend a noble?” Raelle asked, a weird bubble of jealously sitting inside of her at the thought of a dressed up Scylla at a banquet with someone else.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“He was a bard and played the music for the dinner.” The witcher shrugged. “His name was Porter."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“That sounded fun."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It wasn’t. I was caught in a web of fights because of the nobles judgemental asses and ended up obtaining a law of surprise.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Casterly Rock was grand inside and out. Dressed out in a frock of fine silk, she had accompanied Porter on his first grand invite to sing at a Bellweather’s banquet. The guards had greeted them at the gate and quickly ushered them in. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Many of the nobles where around dressed up as colourful as a summer garden. Bold yellows, magenta, cyan and emerald green floated around the tables. Porter patted her on the back before joining the band and started to play his lute. The festive music flowed into the ears of the nobles as they made their way to the centre floor for a dance.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>The table tops were layered with trays of the most delicious food and different wines lined the walls. At the head of the courtroom sat Petra Bellweather, looming over her guests and giving polite smiles at the other nobles who came up to greet her. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Scylla picked up a cup of wine, only managing to get through half the cup before the young lady Bellweather noticed her. She was in a golden silk dress, hair braided and neck adoring a few shiny jewel pieces. Lady Astrid was a sight to behold.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Scylla Ramshorn of Riverrun.” Lady Astrid bowed her head.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Lady Astrid.” Scylla greeted.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Fancy seeing you here. I was almost certain the last time I’ll be seeing you was by the Red Lake.” The lady smiled politely.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Right, Scylla thought. They had met a few moons ago. She had just finished her bounty for the Treevine family when she met Astrid by the lake. She was immediately smitten by the beauty and elegance of the second oldest Bellweather and definitely charmed her way in stealing many kisses from the lady while she settled at Red Lake for the week.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“The bard in blue that’s singing with that overgrown lute, is my friend." she gestured vaguely to the live music of the band. "It is nice seeing you again."</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I truly wish you could take me away. I do not want to marry an ignorant bloke just because of pollitics.” The lady rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure you can defeat him in a fight.” The lady smirked, kissing Scylla a little too close to her mouth.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“And you lady, had one too many cups of wine.” Scylla took the cup out of Astrid’s hand. This was Petra Bellweather's court room and that lioness would have her head if she knew Astrid was more into her than her own husband to be that most likely in the court room. It was custom for nobles to marry amongst each other and at 22, Astrid was at a marrying age.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Scylla of Riverrun! The Whitefang!” Petra’s voice boomed across the court room. Scylla sighed inwardly at the loud coos and calls of the other noblemen. She did a bounty for the Treevine family once and they coined her Whitefang, allowing the name to spread throughout the Continent.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Come.” Lady Astrid beckoned for the witcher to follow her before she sat beside her sisters. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Petra motioned for Scylla to sit beside her and the witcher begrudgingly sat beside the Lady of Casterly Rock. Their table had an even grander display, a whole roast deer with sprigs of rosemary and thyme, grilled torut with lemon, fluffy rye bread, mounds of creamy potato and different variety of cakes and fruit tarts. Scylla gave a nod of thanks to the maid who placed a plate in front of her before starting out on the mushroom soup and bread. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Come, eat the meat,” Lady Petra placed two slices of deer meat on the witcher’s plate.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Thank you, Lady Petra.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Mighty surprise to see you here, witcher. Where are your usual black armour. This… jade colour make you look like a poor silk trader,” Lady Petra scoffed. “Accompany me tonight, I do not know how much more of this peacocking I must endure. The likes of men are stupid and I would rather just declare Adella’s husband to be.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“So who may Adella be married to?” </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Glenn Heartsbane. That boorish lout is the key to holding strong alliances in the Westerlands after I taste clay.” Petra tilted her head to a tall, red head the size of a bull.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Hmm.” Scylla grunted.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“And next would be Astrid. She would be given to the Treevine family in the next year. Ava and Abigail are not due till a few more years.” Petra gave Scylla a hard look. “If not for this land, I would have given Astrid to you, you know. I saw your little interaction before I called you over. And by my tongue I know where my daughter’s heart lies.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I’m not here to ruin your political marriages, if that is what you want to hear, Lady Petra.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Then why may you be around, witcher?”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Here to protect a friend from the cockolds of men in this room.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Hah!” Petra snorted. “Idiots, the men in this room. Still, your company would suffice. I smell a bloodbath that will happen in this room.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I’m not for hire as your guard.” Scylla gave the Lady a pointed look. She was here to make sure Porter wasn’t bullied by the noblemen and that was all. Anymore fighting amongst the noblemen were not her business. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I’m just saying,” Lady Petra took a sip of her wine. “That if any foolishness were to happen tonight, I could count on you strategically to get rid of some of the imps. I would do so myself though you do understand I have to…uphold a certain decorum in my own court.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Hmm.” Scylla grunted, deciding to grab more deer meat and some tarts. It would be a long while before she would ever imagine seeing such dishes again.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Suddenly, the court room doors burst open as a knight with his helmet still on rushed pass the guards and kneeled in the middle of the court room. Scylla cursed inwardly, knowing her dinner was interrupted. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Lady Petra was getting riled up by the intrusion, her jaws clenching and fingers visibly gripping her throne seat.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>She squinted her eyes at the knight and sensed a strange sort of magic in him. He was not a sorcerer, neither was he a paladin. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Please! I come in peace!” the knight announced, raising both hands up. “i need but one moment of your time.” </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Lady Petra raised a hand to stop the guards from attacking. “Who are you, sir?”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I am Sir Erza of Temeria. And I have come to claim your daughter’s hand in marriage.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>A loud gasp echoed through the courtroom. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“A knight, of no renown, from a backwater hamlet dare to step foot in Casterly Rock. Unmask yourself or I’ll gut you myself.” </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>The knight slowly grabbed onto his helmet and lifted it, revealing a face that bear more resemblance to a orc than of a man. “I am here to receive what I was owed by your husband. Through the Law of Surprise.” He stated.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Lady Petra swallowed thickly. “Kill it.” She hissed at Scylla.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“No. Please” Adella cried, holding onto her mother's arm. Lady Petra swatted her daughter’s arm away, her glare silencing her oldest daughter.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“No.” The witcher replied. Adella’s tone was all she needed to know that the man in front of them was good. Besides, it would seem Lady Petra knew this man and there was something she did not want to reveal. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I said kill it, witcher. Whatever the price.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“The man has been cursed. He is of no harm."</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Petra’s eye twitched with irritation before yelling, “Guards! Kill that creature!”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>The golden amours swarmed into the middle of the courtroom, armed with blades and hammers. There were about twenty of them against Erza and he was out matched, easily toppled over in seconds. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“No! Mother! I love him!” Adella sobbed.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>"Fucking hell,” Scylla cursed before jumping over the table. She pushed a knight over and unsheathe her own sword, slashing the guard’s blade into two as it descended onto Erza’s body.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>The blades of the guards clashed with hers as she danced around with her long sword, killing the guards with ease. Charging with with a foreseeing and following it up with a backswing, she got through the twenty guards within minutes.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>She sensed a presence and grabbed her other steel blade and swinging it behind her.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Scylla’s sword was raised to the neck of Petra’s, who also had her own gold valerian blade out at the center of the witcher’s throat. They stood there, a hushed silence dropping onto the court room.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“This is no swindle, my lady.” A man appeared beside Petra. He was dressed in a long silver gown and Scylla recognised him as Merlin, Lady Petra’s adviser.“Asking for payment with the Law of Surprise is as old as time. It was an honest gamble. You could get a new seed as a new born pup. Or even a child of surprise. Destiny has determined the surprise to be Adella.” </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Lady Petra’s face, though still in rage, simmered at her adviser’s words.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I never wanted to claim this. But I watched Adella from a far. Till one day we met in the woods and we fell in love.” Erza looked at Petra earnestly.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Who are we to challenge destiny? Life was saved, debt must be paid or the whole order of the world falls apart.” Merlin added.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“What do you say about destiny, witcher?” Petra looked at Scylla once more before lowering her sword.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Scylla sighed inwardly and lowered her blade as well. “Destiny helps you lot believe there is an order to this shit show. But a promise made must be honoured. It is as much truth for a monster like me, as it is for the Lady of Casterly Rock.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Lady Petra chest heaved heavily, her eyes swelling with tears and emotions. “Very well. Knight Erza, I will honour the Law of Surprise and you will marry Adella with a dragon’s ceremony a moon’s time. Anyone dare defy my ruling, speak now!"</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Uneasiness dawned upon the court room until Merlin started the clap. The noblemen followed and the guards backed away from the couple. Soon, cheers were thrown around and the feast started up all over again.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>By the time the feast had ended, it was almost daylight and Scylla had found herself being in the company of Astrid. The lady was sitting on her lap, caressing her neck and had kissed her plenty throughout the night. She knew they were not going to be anything more than what they already were, but it was too tempting not to get a rise out of Lord Gaston, eldest son of the Treevine family who was seething in his seat.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>She excused herself when Porter motioned for her to get going. She gave one last kiss to the knuckles of Astrid, “I have to go once more, my lady.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Is there anything I can do to keep you here?” Astrid looked at her forlornly. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“I am afraid not, my lady.” She took off her steel sword and placed it in Astrid’s hands. “If destiny permits, we will see each other again. You can keep this for me till we meet again.” She bowed her head before joining back with Porter. </em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“Great witcher!” Knight Erza called out. “I must pay my debt to you for saving my life. I cannot start a new life in the shadow of a life debt.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Scylla grunted and shrugged. “Fine. I claim the tradition you have. The law of surprise. Give me what you already have, of what you do not know.”</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Imagine my annoyance when I received a raven from Lady Petra to never stop foot in Casterly Rock. Lady Adella and Lord Erza had a daughter.” Scylla finished off her story.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So… you kind of have a child now?” Raelle asked, eyes the size of eggs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I don’t wish to claim her.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You might change your mind in the future.” The cleric shrugged.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla only grunted, taking a swig of water. She was definitely not a person that could have a child. What would she do with them? She only knew how to kill.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Arathusa!” Raelle exclaimed, breaking Scylla out of her thoughts. The cleric pointed to the large tower across a bridge.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>She was finally home.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really enjoyed the witcher's story about queen calanthe so i decided to place a lil nugget of it here in my story :)<br/>Hope you all enjoy this chapter! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arathusa was a huge stone tower across a bridge from the entrance into White Habour. The bridge was guarded by paladins, who only allowed healers and their compatriots to enter. The bridge was magic and without a seal, any mortal would fall off it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle snapped her fingers, a seal appearing for her to grab. She stamped it on a piece of paper before the guards let her through.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Eventually, the reached the gates of the large tower where an older blonde woman in a pastel blue robe, two women in light pink robes and five more elders in white robes were waiting.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The older woman exclaimed, “Raelle!”. As soon as the cleric got down with Scylla’s help, she ran to her mother, pulling her into a tight hug.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This must be Scylla.” Willa glanced towards the witcher. Raelle had informed her about her guest through a messenger raven a day ago.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ma’am.” Scylla greeted the older woman.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Priestess Willa Collar of Arathusa, the Healer’s guild for learning.” Willa gave Scylla a hesitant smile. The older woman had the same blue eyes as the cleric, hair in a bob as well but parted in the middle with no braids.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“And what may a necromancer be doing here?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This is Scylla. She’s the other Legacy.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We will speak about this once you two have gotten a bath.” Ushering the two up into the tower, they walked inside, the large door swinging close. Raelle felt herself visibly relax at the safety of her home. She took off Scylla’s black hood, opting to hold it between her arms as the interior of the tower was relatively warmer. Scylla awkwardly trudged along, scanning the tall walls filled with scriptures, the magic aura of the place feeling very new to her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle lightly touched the Witcher’s arm and gave her a reassuring smile. “This magic is totally opposite from yours, eh?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I know.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Willa stopped at a diverting hallway. “Okay ladies, now, Raelle, I’m sure you know how to make your own bath. My apologies to you Scylla, but you two would have to share a room. We are currently in our schooling period and there has been a rise in intake this year. Now,I am to have a meeting with the Elders, I’ll be back for dinner.” With that, the Priestess gave Raelle another hug before walking down the hall way and disappearing at a corner.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come on then,” Raelle grinned.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They headed up the stairs to Raelle’s room. It was relatively neat, a stark contrast to the how the witcher had viewed the cleric. “Do you have a maid or something?” Scylla asked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle rolled her eyes. “My mum is kind of strict.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher placed her sword by the door, glancing up at the wall of pictures Raelle had with her parents and classmates as a student in Arathusa.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Here. Sorry I know you black is your colour but here it’s light colours only. Students are to be in pink but you can wear my extra light blue robe.” Raelle passed a set to Scylla. “Come on, let's take a bath.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Together?” Scylla raised a brow.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Uh-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Sure.” Scylla walked pass the cleric, going through a smaller door. Inside was a huge tub with a tap. She turned the tap, allowing the water to fall.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle slipped into the bathroom as well, face flushed. “Uh- I'm going to take off my clothes.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We literally did that hours ago.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I know! I mean- just, telling you.” Raelle spun around and stripped before she turned off the tap and stepped into the tub. Scylla smirked, taking off her clothes as well, making an effort to flex her muscles a little before going into the tub. They were in a tighter spot than at the lake, their toes almost touching underneath the water.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do witchers ever retire?” Raelle blurted out, trying to save the awkward air around them.<br/><br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“When they get slow and get killed.” Scylla replied, using the sponge to wipe her neck and arms.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come on, you must want something after all this… hunting is done?” Ralle prodded.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I want nothing.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well, who knows?” The cleric shrugged. “Maybe someone out there will want you.” <em>That person quite possibly being me but it’s just a hormonal thing I’m sure of it.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla scowled. “I need no one. And the last thing I want is someone needing me.” She was fine alone. Fine, she has Beau but that’s different, they are connecting souls. She didn’t need someone beside her.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/><br/></span><br/><br/>Raelle gave her a soft smile. “And yet here we are.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.” Scylla grunted. She took a last look at the cleric before standing up and getting out of the tub. She dried herself off before slipping on Raelle's light blue robes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You look good.” Raelle told her, still in the tub.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks.” She replied, knowing she absolutely looked stupid in blue. She preferred darker clothing, it was easier to hide in the night, but if these were what they had to wear, she would just have to abide and respect the holy ground for healers.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla picked up a pair of glasses, they had metal frames and a circular lens. Raelle had just appeared out of the bathroom and Scylla walked towards her, placing the glasses on her nose bridge.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Urghh,” Raelle took them off instantly and placed them back on her table. She started braiding her hair with. “Don’t remind me I wear them, I look hideous.” She chuckled lightly when she saw Frumpkin sitting on Beau’s head.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Didn’t know you were short sighted."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I am. But it’s not so bad. If I needed to look far, I link with Frumpkin and use his eyes.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I see."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come on, let me show you around.” Raelle opened the door for Scylla and their daemons.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They made their way to the gardens, the different prayer rooms and the library. They passed the classrooms quickly, trying not to disturb the classes that were on.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Finally, they ended up on a small cave, a large hole stood in the middle.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This is where our magic is most concentrated, but also the most volatile.” Raelle explained. “Unlike the prayer rooms where magic is concentrated and controlled, the energy here is wild and it is where we take a part of our final exam at. We must be able to absorb an energy strike and transfer it back out.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla lifted her arm, the volts of energy striking around her. The magic was light, yet quick, unlike necromancy which was slow and heavy. A volt of energy struck at her palm and she concentrated on the aura before sending it flying back up into the sky.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The volt of energy that escaped was a dark purple and Raelle blinked in surprise.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Maybe you sent up your own form of energy.” The cleric shrugged.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ladies,” Willa’s voice was heard from behind them seconds later. “I see you have adjusted well, Scylla. Blue suits you.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thank you ma’am.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I would like to speak to my daughter for a moment, you can head over to the dining hall now.” She gestured for another girl to step forward. "This is Belle, she will be guiding you to the dining hall.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla nodded before following behind the student.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As soon as Scylla was out of earshot, Willa and Raelle walked back out to the hallways.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She is an odd one." Willa mused. "I had not expect a necromancer in our midst, but for the prophecy, I can make the exception.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She’s strange. Maybe that’s the necromancer in her. We are… total opposites.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Willa let out a soft chuckle. “Healers and Necromancers are more alike than you think. It’s just the way things are perceived that we may feel we are so different. But energy is energy. Dark energy is just light energy in a different form.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle nodded.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Besides, she isn’t just a necromancer isn’t she? She is a witcher. I can sense that her heart rate is very slow.” Willa continued.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah she is. Don’t know if that part of her makes it harder for us to connect. She doesn’t really want to find the Mobius.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I think she does deep down, otherwise she would have walked away from all of this already.” Willa gave Raelle a look. “You two may search the library here. I’m not too sure about the archives, but perhaps we have something about the prophecy. Though I think you may get more answers up in Castle Black, where the Night King was first created.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle thought about the witcher and grimaced. “Mum.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes, dear?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I think I have a crush on Scylla.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were finally at the door to the dining hall.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Willa let out laugh and pressed a kiss on Raelle’s forehead. “Well, Legacies have always been more intertwined with each other. Like Geralt and Yennefer or Elena and Syd.” She stroked her daughter’s hair. “I won’t oppose to a necromancer if that is what you are trying to ask me.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I- no, I don’t think it’s going to amount to anything.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She did join you on this journey. So maybe if not a relationship, a deep sense of friendship. Only time will tell, my dear."<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Raelle smiled at her mum before they made their way into the dining hall. Scylla was already seated on one end of their long rectangle table. Her posture was straight and her hands placed rigidly on the table. It was a little funny, the dark, seemingly scary witcher in light blue robes and looking awkward.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Scylla.” Willa greeted her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ma’am."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle sat opposite of the witcher and Willa sat in between them.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A few moments later, dinner was served. They ate in silence for a bit, dipping their bread in soup and wolfing down the potatoes and chicken that had been served. Raelle told her mother a few more details about her time at the Vale and the herbs she had collected. Scylla ate quietly, listening to a story Raelle was telling about this uncle that had dislocated his elbow.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Once dinner was done, it was time to retire back to bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’ll see you in the morning to sort out the herbs,” Willa told her daughter. “Would you be okay to roam the tower alone?” The priestess asked Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I think I’ll be fine ma’am.” Scylla replied.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Willa gave Raelle another forehead kiss before heading to her own chambers.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The two of them ambled back to Raelle’s room, Scylla noticing her clothes had been washed and picked up her black hood.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Sorry I forgot to tell you, the maids here took the clothes for a wash. You uh- you can wear them tomorrow if you wish.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Quite alright. Thank you. The robes are…comfortable.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You sound so unconvincing,” Raelle playfully rolled her eyes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla scoffed. “Fine, they are the best silk ever. Happy now?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do you need anything before I go to bed? I mean, we? Uh- well, you. Us. I mean, when I sleep I’m gone till the morning so. And you shouldn’t roam around at night because-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“No.” Scylla cut her off and slipped under the blanket. “Besides, you don’t even wake up normally in the morning, I throw water on you.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“it was that one time!” Raelle bristled, going under the blanket as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric paused, pressing her lips together in a thin line. “Do you need an extra blanket? It gets cold at night.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I am a witcher. I’m hotter than most.” Scylla smirked, turning her body to face Raelle. The cleric felt her face flush, having not stared at Scylla this close before.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Her eyes, man.<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>“Fine, if I-I steal the blanket from you it’s because I’m not as hot.”<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah.” Scylla replied, rolling over for her back to face Raelle. The cleric stared at the wall, listening to Scylla’s breathing even out as she calmed her own emotions as the night went by.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in Arathusa for a week. Raelle had spent her time mostly with her mother and the Elders while Scylla stayed mostly in the library or the cave. The library didn’t give much answers, only the stories of the Night King and the Cold Night. There was a slight cautiousness in the air, as though someone would just burst through the towers and hurt the people inside. Raelle seemed to have shrugged off her nerves, but Scylla was perturbed at the cleric glancing at her from time to time, as though the witcher would disappear when she looked away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Time felt it was moving really slowly each day and Scylla had appreciated it. Despite the feeling it was the calm before the storm, Scylla was glad she had time to herself. It had been very long since she was in a place for more than three days. The library was quiet, with the occasional students looking for a book and Scylla had enjoyed reading up on the Light God Pelor, and healing herbs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle had asked her to accompany her for prayers every evening and Scylla did like the calmness that came in the thirty minutes, even if she didn’t want to admit it to the cleric’s face. They were closer than when they first started out, but the witcher was adamant on keeping her emotions and secrets locked away, not showing more than what she wanted to. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>It was the crack of dawn when Scylla had woken up on the second week at Arathusa. She grumbled mindlessly as she detached herself from Raelle clinging to her like a koala. She ruffled the fur on Beau’s head before heading off to wash up.<br/><br/><br/><br/>It was warm in Arathusa and she decided to just wear her poet’s shirt and pants, leaving her black hood in Raelle’s room. She ambled around the hallways and pass some classrooms. It was too early for classes, so she decided to make her way down to the cave.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The bolts of energy shattered in the middle as she studied it. This was the place she felt her energy most suited. The chaos, the wild nature of the magical energy felt like her own. She didn’t think light magic could feel so uncontrollable and forcefull.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher extended her hand, her fingers crackling with the Light energy.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hi! My name is Ciri!” A shorter girl popped up from behind Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Startled, the witcher let go of the energy, allowing it to shoot back up into the sky. Scylla glared at the girl, inwardly annoyed that she did not notice the girl.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ciri Lunestone~” the shorter girl bowed dramatically. Scylla could tell the girl was a triefling because she had horns and a tail. Her skin and hair were a pale green, her face had freckles and a ribbon was tied around her left horn. She didn’t look anywhere pass sixteen and wore the pastel pink robes of students at Arathusa.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hello.” Scylla replied. It was time for her to find some breakfast anyway. She nodded curtly at the younger girl and walked out of the cave, picking up speed to get away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What is a stranger doing here? Are you going to be a new student here? You know, the juniors here are not allowed to step into the cave.” Ciri hopped beside the witcher, matching her pace. “Your heart rate is so slow. Also, you smell of sticks and mud. OOOh! You are a new guard for our Elders!"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla rolled her eyes. <em>Who the fuck is this girl and can she stop following me?</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Do you want a wrap? I made it in the kitchen just now. It has blueberry jam and sausage. Oh! And some rosemary and spinach.” She brought up a wheat wrap from her pouch.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla groaned inwardly but took the wrap anyway. The combination of the wrap was weird but she took a bite anyway. She was hungry and the food wasn’t that bad. The green triefling clapped happily when she saw Scylla eating the wrap.<br/><br/><br/><br/>However, even after finishing the wrap, the green triefling was still chatting about and Scylla hasn’t caught much other than she had some God called Artagon and that she was disappointed that she was not his favourite. Words flew all over Scylla's head as she was very much uninterested in a God.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They had walked into a garden and Scylla tried to focus on the flowers around her with Ciri talking her ear off. There was class in the garden, headed by one of the Elders. They looked about ten years of age- small younglings just starting out in the school.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“If I showed you a trick, would you stop following me?” Scylla turned to Ciri.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The green triefling tilted her head. “OOOO yes please!! I love tricks!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla looked at her exasperated and Ciri looked at her, grinning widely and eyes wide. “Trick! Trick!”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sighed. Waving her hand, there was a spark and purple fog enveloping her hand. She chanted an incantation and a black rose appeared between her fingers.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“OOO!!!” Ciri exclaimed. “OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” She grabbed the black rose from Scylla and jumped around with it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Her commotion had caused the class nearby to stare at them and Scylla swallowed thickly, very embarrassed she had caused a disruption.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The group of younglings gathered round Scylla before she could get Ciri to shut up. Loud cheers of younglings who wanted to see “a magic trick” bombarded her ears. The witcher cursed inwardly before waving both hands and a larger purple fog grew. She then handled out the bunch of black roses to every youngling. Grimacing inside, she avoided the gaze from the Elder as she patronized the younglings.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Scylla.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The Witcher turned, realising Raelle and Willa were behind her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ma’am.” She nodded curtly. “Apologies for disrupting the class, I didn't know a flower would be so… distracting.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“That’s quite alright Scylla.” Willa gave her a gentle smile.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Priestess!!” Ciri bounced up towards Willa. “This scary lady did a cool magic trick!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes, Ciri. Mind if you keep it soon? I know our class starts in half an hour.” Willa replied gently.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Alright!” The green triefling waved goodbye to Scylla before running off and out of the garden.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Someone’s popular.” Raelle commented. Her face was quite unreadable and she rubbed her nose- which Scylla noticed as a habit she had when she was irritated. <em>What's up with her?</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Wasn't the plan.” Scylla replied and the cleric just shrugged.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Raelle, mind if you place the herbs away, I would like to take a walk with Scylla.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric nodded before disappearing.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come.” Willa gestured for Scylla to walk with her. “Your mind is troubled child. Are you afraid of something?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla frowned at the bluntness of the question, the Priestess reading through her was slightly unnerving. She did feel afraid of being caught, she did have the worry the First Men would march up Arathusa and kill everyone here, she was bothered about not finding the Morbius- all she wanted to do was to live her own life.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“No. I’m not.” The witcher lied. “I’m not weak.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> “I didn’t say you were. It takes a great deal for even witchers to have survived by themselves in the Continent if there were not serving the Night King. Your magic is strong and perhaps explosive, I can feel it. Like a flower that is a second away from blooming.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“My Magic brings death.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“There is more to necromancy than death. I’m sure you know of that. Like how us healers can take away a life because we are so tuned to it, there is a part of necromancy that gives life to a being. There is energy in everything, it’s just the way you use it.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I- I don’t know how.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You already have, through the rose magic you did.” Willa gestured for Scylla to give her the last black rose in her hand. The priestess enclosed the flower petals with her fingers and the flower began to wilt, becoming dried up after a few seconds.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla’s eyes widened in surprise. “You killed it.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes. But the energy has just been transferred to me.” Willa tapped a bush, and roses began to grow and bloom amongst the greenery. “And now I transferred it to this bush. You don’t have to think of your magic as bad, or evil. It just depends on how you want to use it.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>"It killed my parents.” The witcher growled, jaws tensed. Her magic was bad. She killed her parents because of it. Memories of the remains of her house, soot and dirt on her skin, the charred bodies of her parents. She was already a monster before being a witcher. A sense of rushes and anger filled her senses.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I couldn’t control the magic and my parents died. The Elder of Castle Black sentenced me to an exile. I was meant to be sent pass the wall, but Anacostia saved me. She placed her in another cart and I ended up with the younglings that were given to the School of Cat. Alder taught me how to be a witcher.” The words escaped Scylla's mouth before she could stop it. She hadn't told anyone this before- opting with the lie of being abandoned at the School of Cat because of her being a Legacy.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Willa pursed her lips. “Thank you for telling me this. It must have been hard on you. But you must forgive yourself in order to move forward-“ the priestess paused. “Something is wrong.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What is it? Scylla asked immediately, eyeing her surroundings warily. She felt her blood rushed through her body, suddenly feeling very alert.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come.” Willa walked hastily out of the garden. The two of them met Raelle in the hallway.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Mum, the First Men are here.” Raelle said as soon as she saw her mother. “The Elders told me to find you."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"The two of you stay inside for now. Raelle, go down to the kitchen to take whatever you need. I’ll bring you two out later. Wait for me by the entrance of the tower.” Willa kissed the top of her daughter’s head before going down a flight of stairs. “I love you, my dear.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I love you!” Raelle called out as Scylla pulled her towards the cleric’s room. She took both their empty leather bags and got Beau to hold them while she took their sleeping bags, wore her hood and strapped on her sword. Frumpkin was on Raelle’s shoulder as she grabbed two black cloaks from her closet. She handed one to Scylla before they both went down to the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They filled their bags with whatever they could- cured meat, dried meat, fruits, nuts, bread and wine. After that, they went to the stables to grab Starlight. They hooked on the sleeping bags and leather bags to the horse and got on her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They wore their cloaks and Scylla got Starlight trotting to the gate. Willa was already standing there with the Elders and some students.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Now listen you two. There is only one way of entering and exiting Arathusa. And it is through the bridge. We are going to give you two an opening for you to escape. From here, go to Clive, the Inn keeper of Drunkern bones in Dreadfort. It would take you a day to get there. Then move forward to Winterfell. I have sent a raven to Tally, you two are to meet her and a sell sword by the name of Jester who will ensure you proper passage up to Castle Black.” Willa instructed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The group of them walked across the bridge, tensions rising as they got closer and closer to the First Men who were outside.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Greetings, gentlemen. How may I help you, sir?” Willa asked as they reached the entrance of the bridge.There were about thirty men, all in silver and blue kings guard armour, armed with glaives and swords. The plan was to get Raelle and Scylla running without any fight, but if they had to, Willa will try to keep an opening for them to escape.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Sir Joeffrey Baratheon. Priestess Collar. Please move aside so we may be handed over the two legacies.” The knight replied as he pointed a finger to Raelle and Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Arathusa is a sovereign land. And we do not permit blood shed. Would you want to cause the Old Gods to be angry at us?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The head of the guards was not convinced at all. “It is the King’s Order to find the legacies. I am not afraid of the Old Gods.” Joeffrey unsheathed his sword, a long blade with a golden hilt and a ruby at the end of the grip.<br/><br/><br/><br/>White sparks crackled around Willa’s blue eyes, her arms to her chest, palm facing the First Men. Thick, dark clouds loomed in the sky after a few seconds and then pelts of sharp snow rained down.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Attack!” Joeffrey yelled, charging right at Willa. The soldiers rushed forward as well, while the students used a magic shield to block their attack. The pole arms and blades clashing onto the force field of magic.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Fuck.” Scylla cursed as she manoeuvred Starlight through the fight, trying not to get too close to the battle. The bridge was narrow and they needed an opening to race out of there.<br/><br/><br/><br/>With a flick of the wrist, Willa sent a large shard of ice at Joeffrey who also used magic to cast a protection spell.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle glanced downwards at Scylla's wrist. She grabbed the witcher’s wrist and concentrated, allowing her own energy to flow into the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Surprised at first, but understanding what Raelle was doing, Scylla brought her other hand up, a black fog seeping out of her skin, the dark clouds growing bigger and black. Her eyes were filled with black as well as she concentrated on the clouds. The energy built up inside of her and she finally let it go, volts of black lightning shooting down from the sky onto the king’s guards.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The guards fell on the ground, momentarily stunned by the magic. Joeffrey thrown backwards even though he had tried to cast another shield to block one of the lightning strikes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla brought her hand down as her magic died on her palms while her eyes went back to normal. Raelle felt as though the world was spinning and she closed her eyes, leaning against the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Raelle? Raelle?” Scylla called out, holding the cleric steady by her waist.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Willa ran towards them and checked on Raelle. “She’s going to be fine. Just drained. Please protect her."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla nodded. She could see some of the soldiers getting back up and she snapped the lead, causing Starlight to break out into a run. Without glancing back, they were out of White Habour within minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aaand they are on the run again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla had pushed herself to hold their cloaking spell till they were on the outskirts of Dreadfort. Raelle had awoken two hours into their journey to Winterfell and they had rested in the forest for dinner. Neither of them really slept, opting to go the distance to reach the inn in Dreadfort. The town's structures were mostly made out of mixed metal, rather than the usual wood and stone. It was very grey, slightly gloomy amidst the snow.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They had been really lucky, no First Men had been after them after the first two hours of chase. A raven got to them before entering Dreadfort- Willa telling them Arathusa was fine and Tally is coming up to get them in Winterfell. It definitely took some weight off Raelle’s shoulders, knowing that her mother was okay and they just needed to just survive the next two weeks up to Winterfell to see her friend again.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They reached Dreadfort in the early hours of the morning. The sky was a pale orange amongst the fluffy clouds and a light snow had just started. Raelle shivered, realising they were going further North and snow would be more and more constant as the days go by. She had never travelled this far North before, feeling slightly self-conscious she was layered up in four layers while Scylla only had two- the witcher had pulled over her black hood over the cleric insistently after seeing Raelle rubbed her hands together for warmth.<br/><br/><br/><br/>In a few more minutes, they had located the Inn. There was a small horse stable by the side and Scylla brought Starlight in. She gave two gold pieces to the stable boy and walked into the door of the Inn with Raelle trailing behind.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Are you Clive?” Scylla asked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The man by the counter was slouched, expression a little bored. He had ash blonde hair and dressed neatly in beige and green. He looked up, giving them a polite smile. “Yes, I am. How may I help you?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Um. We are looking for a room. Willa Collar, Priestess of Arathusa, sent us here.” Scylla replied, holding out Willa's seal for Clive to take a look at.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ah yes. The Priestess of Arathusa. I have helped your mother house her witches and sorcerers before. It’ll be three gold pieces for the night, special discount for the priestess. There is food provided for dinner but it would be another two silvers for breakfast."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Being in charge of the money, Raelle placed three gold pieces and two silvers down on the table. Clive took the money before whipping out a copper key and dropping it in Raelle’s hand. Getting up from the counter, he jerked his head for them to follow him.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They walked pass the diner- the scent of ale and firewood still floating in the air amongst the tables and chairs, and they went up two flights of stairs. They walked down the hall and reached a room right at the end.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Room twenty two. Dinner starts from seventeen all the way till twenty two. Breakfast starts at five.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thank you.” Raelle gave the inn keeper a firm handshake before he left them to their own devices and Raelle pushed in the key to open the door. Walking inside, the walls were plastered in biege and a stoney floor, there was a wooden table and another door to the bathroom and only one bed. Raelle dropped her bag on the table before drawing a protection rune by the door and window.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla let out a soft sigh, placing her sword at her side of the bed- which was on the left, it was a silent agreement between them. She then placed their stuff on the table as well. They still had food in their bag but it was for the two weeks journey up to Winterfell.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m going to take a bath.” Scylla announced before disappearing into the bathroom. Raelle just nodded, too tired to reply before she slipped off her boots and slumped onto the bed. The cleric felt her body sag into the mattress and tiredness taking over her as she fell asleep.<br/><br/><br/><br/>It must have been a few hours when she woke, the sun shining brightly and the rays of afternoon light prickling into the room. Stretching, Raelle got up from the bed, peering at Scylla who only had her pants and poet shirt on. The laces on the witcher’s poet shirt was untied, the shirt loose and opened down her chest. Raelle looked away, face a little flush and she stood up abruptly, feeling the need to take a bath immediately.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Here.” Scylla tossed her the black hood.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“At this rate, I think I might just keep it.” The cleric joked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Suit yourself.” The witcher waved her off, turning to look out of the window.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle slipped into the bathroom, taking off her clothes to dry them before dipping herself into the water. She rubbed herself clean before getting out. She stared at the black hood Scylla had given to her, a little butterfly fluttering in her stomach. <em>It’s just a crush. It’s going to go away, stupid.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Going back to the main room, Scylla was play fighting with Beau, her hands reaching out and trying to toss her daemon around. The cleric smiled at the sight of Scylla being playful with her daemon as she poured herself a cup of coffee. It was a rare sight for the witcher to be as relaxed as when she was with Beau. <em>If only I could make her laugh like that.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>“I saw a sign downstairs. For a bounty of a Kikimori for a sorcerer. I’m going out to kill it. Get some more coin.” The witcher told the cleric, getting up from the floor.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"We have enough coin to hold the fort till Winterfell." Raelle replied. Kikimoris are a difficult creature to find, much less fight. Witches and sorcerers seek the heart of the Kikimori, the organ is used as growing fertiliser for a variety of herbs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"It's good to have a little more. Plus I need to stretch my muscles. Spent too long not fighting." Scylla picked up her sword.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I can help you.” Raelle offered, not really wanting to be alone in the room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla contemplated for a bit. “Just don’t get in my way.” She wrapped the cloak around her and strapped her long sword. “It is down by the lake, three miles out.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>They both headed down to the lake, with a basket of fruits from the sorcerer to entice the Kikimori.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla placed a few pieces at the edge of the water, sword in hand and ready to engage at the slightly movement in the lake. Raelle had casted an enhancement spell on the fruits, hoping it would shorten the wait time for the Kikimori to be baited by the fruits. The cleric also casted a force shield around the lake, so the creature does not escape out and enter the town.<br/><br/><br/><br/>It had been half an hour and Raelle was getting restless. She peered over at Scylla, who was still as attentive as ever. The cleric bounced around, starting a folk song she had learnt in Arathusa to pass the time.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla rolled her eyes. “Could you keep quiet? If the Kikimori does not appear today because of your noise, I’m going to strangle you.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Oh, it will come, my spells never fail. Can you relax?” Raelle stuck out her tongue. "How is my singing? I won first place in the White Habour Folk song competition last year."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It's like digging into a pie and realising there’s no filling in it.” Scylla growled.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well, excuse you,” Raelle feint the hurt.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Shut up.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“WELL EXCU-“ a hand was slapped onto Raelle’s mouth. The witcher pushed the cleric back and brought her blade in front of her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The water was bubbling and Scylla drew a rune, sending a small lightning jolt down towards the bubbles.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Six long legs emerged, a hairy head and thorax, as well as ten eyes. Scylla surged forward, sending a wind strike that caused the Kikimori to lose its balance. The witcher jumped, sending the blade right down on its head. The Kikimori was still moving, slapping Scylla away with one of its legs. The witcher crashed on the grass but immediately got back up, sending another wind strike at the creature. Then she picked up her blade and chopped off its front two legs, the creature wailing in pain.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher climbed onto the back of the creature and pushed her blade straight through its head, the Kikimori flopping down into the waters. Scylla cut open its body and reached her hand in, taking out its heart. Her hand filled with blood, pus and intestine secretions and Raelle almost barfed looking at it. <br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher placed the heart into the fruit basket. “Take the fruits, we can eat it later.” She told Raelle. She washed her sword in the waters before they both headed back to the Inn.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla slammed the basket in front of the sorcerer who was very delighted about the acquisition of a kikimori’s heart. He paid them twenty gold coins and made his way out of the inn.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The two decided to head into the diner for a meal. They were served some meat, potato and peas. Wolfing down their food, Scylla ordered some ale as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher lifted a brow as the cleric gulped down three cups of ale in ten minutes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"How thirsty are you?” She asked the cleric.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It’s good ale.” The cleric shrugged, her eyes a little unfocused and Scylla took her fourth cup of ale before the cleric could. Raelle gave her a pout, but was distracted by a lute sitting in the corner of the diner. The cleric picked up the lute and started to strum, silence fell upon the diner as the crowd focused on her.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>“When the White Fang fought</em></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">A silver-tongued devil</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Their army of Trivits</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>At their hooves did they revel”</em><br/><br/><br/>Raelle started to strum the lute, her voice clear and loud, ringing through the diner. She winked at the witcher before turning back to the crowd.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">“They came after me</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">With masterful deceit</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Broke down my lute and</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">They kicked in my teeth<br/></span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">While the devil's horns</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">Minced our tender meat</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em> <span class="s1">And so cried the Witcher</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘They can't be bleat!’"<br/></em><br/><br/>The strings of the lute strummed harder by the cleric as she jumped onto the table, cheers and claps of the other beings joining with the melody of the song.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><strong>“Toss a coin to your Witcher, O Valley of Plenty! O Valley of Plenty!”</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/>The crowd chorused after Raelle as she skipped from table to table, the crowd echoing the addictive chorus.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em><strong>“Toss a coin to your Witcher, O Valley of Plenty!”<br/><br/></strong></em><br/><br/>The song started off as pretty stupid in Scylla’s eyes but at the sight of Raelle enjoying herself, she couldn’t help but to let out a hearty laugh. She took another chug of her ale, her eyes not leaving the cleric. It was a strange- but nice- feeling. Their eyes met and Raelle gave her a boyish grin, before continuing to entertain the crowd for the rest of the night.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A little something bloomed in Scylla's heart, it was new- frightening even. The witcher felt a little silly with her feelings, pushing them to the back of her head as soon as it emerged. She drowned her ale, asking for another cup. It was definitely the alcohol talking- she was sure of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is scylla finally warming up to raelle?? UMHMMMMMM</p><p>also, i hit 100 kudos!! &lt;3 thank you all for supporting this fic :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been roughly a week since they left Dreadfort. They were traveling through the valleys of the Grey Mountains that separated the east and west of the North. There wasn’t any inns they could stop at and many nights had been spent out in the forest. There were a few small taverns that provided only food, and they were only able to rest under shelter for an hour or two.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Unfortunately for them, their bags had been stolen by bandits with a high level cloaking spell when they were asleep. Scylla let out a long string of curse words when she realised most of their things were gone- Raelle’s bag of herbs the only thing they left behind. They needed to find a town where supplies would be available within a day or two.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle had taken out her map and they were roughly five days away from Winterfell. There were a few small towns a day or two away, but Scylla had proposed for them to continue along their current route. She knew how to get to Kaer Morean, a hidden city in Mt. Kandor that was just hours away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Are you sure, this is the way?” Raelle asked the witcher, slightly annoyed with Scylla’s insistence on Kaer Morean for no reason. She had heard of Kaer Morean, the hell on earth, she was worried about staying there for shelter but her aching back had been screaming for a bed for days and she was conflicted. Her mother had told her about the city in the past, and to avoid it if she could.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes.” Scylla’s answer was short. She got off Starlight before helping Raelle. She placed her palm on the side of the mountain, mumbling old First Men mother tongue. The slab of rock vibrated and a portal opened. The witcher gestured for Raelle to follow her as they stepped through the portal.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As they stepped through, Raelle’s jaws dropped as she looked around the place.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were definitely in the mountain. Where they stood was quite the narrow pathway and she was able to peer downwards. There were many tiers of houses and viewing points above, stairs connecting them, and a huge pit at the bottom. There was a receiving area and four openings at each sides that lead to seats. On one end was a lounge area, seemingly for nobles and sponsors. On the other end was a holding area. The city was lit with neon lights and it was bustling with every race of beings- some in amour, others in every day attire.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Wait. Is Kaer Morean a fight-“ Raelle grabbed Scylla by her arm to stop the witcher from walking any further.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“AY!!! Welcome to best fight club on the Continent!” A dragonborn greeted them in a thick accent. He was in plated amour, his yellow eyes dragon eyes gleaming. “The one and only Victory Pit! Only the best fighters compete here in Kaer Morean! My name is Page and I’m a guide here. We have the fighters’ inn to your left, food and healing to the right and down below is the pit. You can place bets one hour before the night starts by the blue nexus wisps that will be floating around. If you are here to spectate, the viewing points and houses are up the stairs!” His tone was friendly and excitable. “But by the grace of Uther, I sure hope you are here to fight, witcher."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I am.” Scylla smirked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“WHAT?!” Raelle yelled, snapping her head at the witcher. “I think this must be a mistake, you can’t just-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Listen. We need the money. Plus I get to beat up people. Win-Win.” Scylla glared at her, her blue eyes icy and raw.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“AH! Good! Good! Don't worrym'lady, your witcher will be fine. They don’t go down easily.” Page interrupted them and Scylla turned her attention back to the dragonborn with Raelle still seething that she was cut off.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I will tell Master Brigman that you will be registering for a fight then? I can push you pass some rounds because you are a witcher. Two arms fight won and the third will be against the champion with steel.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Sure thing.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What’s your name, witcher?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Scylla Ramshorn of Riverrun.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Page’s brows raised in surprise. “The mighty Whitefang! I’m sure you will do well for the fight tonight.” He wrapped an embroiled blue handkerchief around her arm. “This is for the vendors to know you are fighting tonight, so whatever food and amenities you want by the market is free. Though if you would like to purchase a weapon or go to our training gyms, it would be at a price of two to five gold.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The dragonborn wrote down Scylla’s name on the application paper and passed it to a red nexus wisp. “Allllrighty! Your name has been placed in the chalet. If you lose, you get five silver. One win will give you ten gold. Two wins will give you thirty gold. A win against tonight’s champion will give you fifty gold, thirty silver and a new weapon or cloth of your choice down at Champion’s Loot in the market.” He turned them both to the direction of the fighters’ inn. “Get a room over there. Your horse will be placed here, along with the rest of the animals. You can collect your horse the next morning or whenever you want to leave. Now, enjoy yourselves!” He gave them a slight push and took Starlight’s lead, disappearing into the crowd.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They walked silently to the inn and to the room the inn keeper had given them. They had a room that was facing the pit, a fight occurring at the moment. Raelle closed up the curtain, not wanting to see the bloodied bodies while Scylla sat cross-legged on the bed, stroking Beau’s fur.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What have you done?” Raelle chided. “What if you lose? Some beings probably have died in the pit before! I have tried to heal people who have internal wounds from White habour’s fight club and they died in my hands.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I will win the fights. Stop worrying about it.” The witcher rolled her eyes. “You are way too worked up for someone that is going to be watching.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It's because I-“ <em>care about you and don’t want you to die</em>. “I don’t want to heal your stupid wounds.” Raelle huffed, crossing her arms. Page already stated best fighters gather in Kaer Morean. There are probably many seasoned beings of all races to fight and the odds weren't all that great for Scylla. Why can't she see that I’m just watching out for her?<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah. Yeah.” Scylla cracked her knuckles. “I’m going to the market to get some food. Are you coming?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m going to take a nap. Just bring me whatever.” Raelle replied, pulling the blanket over her head. She knew she was acting petty but she didn’t want to argue with the witcher any further.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She heard the door lock and closed her eyes, allowing the tiredness and aching body take her to sleep.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>What’s her issue?</em> Scylla frowned. Raelle had been a little more irate the past few days and she was not here to babysit the cleric. She headed into the market, many vendors selling a variety of things from food to clothes to weapons and travel essentials. She grabbed two sturdy leather bags from a vendor and thanked him before heading off to the food section.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She picked out a few different fruits, a loaf of bread and some pieces of dried meat and placed them in the bags. She also took some cheese and a bottle of wine, <em>I'll celebrate my wins with these.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>A few stalls down, she reached Champion’s Loot, scanning through the very well made robes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ay! Witcher! Like what ya seer?” The vendor grinned, a gold tooth shining out.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla curtly nodded.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ya have gooded taste ye witcher. This robe is good for thee winter. Shit gets cold up here in the north, ya know?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The robe was a dark gray, glistering gold stitchings of leaves on its sleeves and a double layer of geese down feathers. <em>Looks nice.<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>She thanked the vendor before heading off to the section where they sold travel essentials. She picked up two sleeping bags and some extra box of sticks and horse feed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Roughly three hours went pass before she went back to the room. Raelle was still sleeping and Scylla placed the plates of bangers and gravy mash on the table before putting everything else on the floor. She checked the time, realising she had an hour left before she had to be at the Fighters’ lounge. She wolfed down her plate of bangers and gravy mash before taking a bath. Raelle was still asleep when she came back from the bathroom and she deliberated if she should wake the cleric up.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Maybe not, what if she wakes up grumpy at me again.</em> She patted Beau on the head and headed out of the room with her sword in her hand. It wasn't difficult finding the Fighters’ lounge. She spotted Page and he ticked a checkbox against her name on the attendance list and he motioned her to sit down on a bench. As she studied the room, there were about twenty fighters, all in their own worlds. Some were heavily amoured, some had weapons of massive dexterity. She closed her eyes and started her deep breathing. She was going to win, she knows it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle rubbed her eyes as she got off the bed. The loud trumpets from the pit caused her to awaken and she stretched, heading over to the table. <em>Did she leave me this?</em> Raelle scooped up the mash potato to swallow.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hello hello! Ladies, gentlemen and every in between! My name is Dexter and I will be the commentator for tonight!” An elf jumped down to the middle of the pit. “Welcome to the Stone Coffin! This fight pit is sponsored by Master Brigman!” A spot light shone on a very old looking First Men who wore a long dark green and brown set of robes. He had a comb-over of thinning hair and a long great beard. He did a little wave to the crowd.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Now, for the first fight of the night, we have Yadaka Olster! The Guildhead of the Filigree House here in the North! And his opponent is… and boy are we in for a treat tonight because we have a witcher in our midst! Scylla Ramshorn of Riverrun! The almighty Whitefang!!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The name startled Raelle as she picked up her plate and looked out of the window.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The crowd in the audience seat were all standing and cheering out loud at the two opponents who were opening the night.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla’s opponent was a moderately armoured, green skin triefling that was about a head taller than her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The bell struck and the fight begun.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Yadaka lunged forward first, quickly sprinting towards Scylla. With quick and fast jabs, he tried to create and opening for himself as Scylla took some of the blow. The witcher recovered fast, blocking some of his sloppier moves.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla side stepped, stitching out her arm and hitting the trifling on the chin, with a second punch that doubled him over. As he scrambled to stand, the witcher kicked his shin and then grabbed his collar for him to stand. She then pushed him to create an unbalance and punched him twice in the gut. She wrangled his neck and slammed him on the ground, not leaving him even a second to recover.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She let go off his neck and stepped back, the crowds letting out a roar. Loud echoes of “Finish him! Finish him!” burst around the pit.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Yadaka wiped the blood off his lips and tried to stand straight up, eyes bulging with rage. He took a lurching step forward and swung aimlessly at the witcher who dodged with ease.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The next few blows were sluggish and Scylla kept dodging them before finding an opening and jabbing him in the ribs. Scylla wasn’t for another two punches and Yadaka fell.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The triefling was on the ground as the crowds counted to three.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“One!!!!”<br/><br/>“TWO!!!”<br/><br/>“THREE!!!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Another bell rung and Dester came back into the pit with four clerics by his side. “Aaaaaannnnndddd the winner goes to… the witcher!!!!” The clerics took the triefling and Scylla walked back into the fighters’ lounge.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding. That was a relatively easy match. Maybe she had underestimated the witcher after all. She finished up her food while the fights went on, putting the plate on the table when she heard Scylla’s name again. The crowds were loud as usual, cheering on the two beings who were walking towards Dexter at the center of the pit.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Now! For the semi-finals! Darrow of Sniverville, leader of the Last Crusade in Dorne! Against the witcher, Whitefang!”<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Would it be so difficult to call out her name? It’s not like she’s a criminal.</em> Raelle furrowed her brows. She had realised beings had always referred to Scylla as witcher, rather than her name. It was off-putting to say the least. She hadn’t really noticed the way beings treated witches until she met Scylla, feeling quite appalled whenever they gave her a judgemental look or talked down at her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric studied Darrow- he was about six foot, a light armoured half-barbarian. He still had some human features but his orange eyes and protruding canine teeth proved his barbarian lineage. He was muscular, with dark skin and long jet black hair.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The bell was rung, signalling the start to the fight.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Putting out a nice stiff left, Darrow followed up with a right cross that caused Scylla to sway. The half-ling kicked her stomach and she faltered, though shifting her stance to dodge the next few blows. She blocked his cross with one hand and grabbed his hair with another. She pulled his head forward and head butt him, sending him flailing his arms to keep balance.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher then stepped forward and grabbed him by his collar and belt, lifting him off the ground and slamming him down onto the sandy ground. She then backed off, waiting for him to stand back up.<br/><br/><br/><br/>To his credit, Darrow recovered quickly, running towards Scylla as soon as he got back on his feet. He threw a few strong punches at the witcher and she moved back by the force of the punches. A few blows were to her shoulder and neck but the witcher remained resilient. She ducked and side stepped to create more space between them.<br/><br/><br/><br/>He continued on his punches, his speed progressively getting slower as he chest raised and fell very obviously. He tried reaching for Scylla’s black hood but she blocked him, twisting his arm and throwing him off his balance.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla picked him up by his belt once more and threw him against the pit’s wall. Darrow landed on the ground, his body limp.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“ONE!!”<br/><br/>“TWO!!”<br/><br/>“THREE!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>And the bell rung once more, ending the fight.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle’s lips lifted into a small smile. <em>One more fight.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>She knew she had about an hour while the other fights went on before it was the champions’ fight and so she washed their plates by the kitchen sink. She brushed Frumpkin’s feather before heading out of the room, deciding to go down to the audience seat to watch the last match.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As soon as she squeezed pass the crowd, she made it to the front of the audience section, and having a good look at Scylla. The audience seat was a level above the pit, with wired fences, blocking the fighters from getting into the audience.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Annnnnnd for our final match tonight!!!” Dexter came back to the middle of the pit. “Quidon from Winterfell! He is our champion, twenty moons running! His choice of weapon is his comet granite sword!” An elven man with short white hair and striking blues eyes that could rival the Witcher’s came forward. He carried a black sword and was relatively well armoured, with good chain mailed sleeves and leg pads.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“And the witcher that is challenging the champion! The Whitefang!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla came forward, her eyes shifting to the side and locking with Raelle’s. The cleric gave her a small wave but the witcher did not respond as she turned her head towards her opponent.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The bell rung, starting the final match of the night.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Darrow sprinted forward at excellent speed despite his obstructing looking armour. He jabbed out his sword in an attempt to stab Scylla but she shifted to the side, swinging her sword to push him away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The elf lunged forward again and their blades clanged together, the crowd erupting in a loud cheer.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla jumped back first, allowing Darrow to charge forward again. She tucked her left shoulder at another jab, the blade missing by an inch as she side stepped again. The witcher thrusted her sword forward, the tip digging into the chained sleeve.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The elf staggered back from the pain, blood seeped out and he groaned but his body language still alert. He darted at the witcher, tossing out a few more jabs. Scylla dodged them all, circling around the elf. He was quick, adjusting his grip on the sword and thrusting it back, the blade stabbing Scylla in the stomach.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla lurched, spitting out blood and dropping her sword. Her jaws clenched when the elf twisted his blade further into her but she grabbed his blade with two hands and pulled it out of her. Darrow let go of his sword and she broke it into two, causing the crowd to cheer once more. She kicked the pieces away as Darrow kicked her blade away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Darrow was faster as he grabbed her chin and forced her head back. Scylla tried to retaliate by smashing her palms against his shoulders. He let go of her but he ducked, stretching out his hand and pulling her down to the ground. A small cloud of dust formed at the impact of Scylla's body hitting the ground.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>He grabbed her hood and threw her across the pit.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Scylla! Scylla! Come on! Come on!” Raelle screamed, her hands shaking the wire fencing. She felt useless, watching the blood ooze out of the Witcher’s stomach and not being able to heal her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla was on all fours as Darrow walked towards her. The witcher's chest heaved heavily as she struggled to stand back up.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The elf surged forward, steeping between her legs but Scylla moved away in time, shoving Darrow away. He was caught off balance and she punched him in the face. He stumbled back but immediately recoiled and delivered a hard kick to Scylla’s stomach. The witcher winced, the pain evident on her face.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Darrow sent another kick but to Raelle’s relief, the witcher was able to grab his leg and she swung him away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla walked towards him, picking up her sword in the process and grabbed his throat with her hand, pulling him up before she sent her blade through his leg.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Darrow let out a scream as the witcher stabbed his other leg as well. She let go of his throat and slapped his face with a backhand. The elf dropped onto the floor, bleeding profusely as he struggled to get back on his feet.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla stood with her blade, patiently waiting for him to get back up.<br/><br/><br/><br/>When he got on his feet, she slapped him again. The force of the slap rocked him and he stepped back, shaking his head to steady himself.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher pushed her blade forward but Darrow grabbed it, twisting her blade and causing the witcher to let go. He threw her blade aside and throw a punch on her cheek.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Momentarily stunned, Scylla felt the blow of the punch as she spun from the force. The witcher took a few more blows before she made a comeback, throwing a few punches of her own.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Darrow fell to the floor finally, his body still and Scylla collapsed on her knee, bloodied and beaten. The witcher was not considered out of the fight and so the crowd started the final countdown.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“ONE!!!!!!!!”<br/><br/>“TWO!!!!!!!”<br/><br/>“THREE!!!!!!!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The final bell rung, rose petals blew onto the pit as confetti.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Dexter rushed back into the pit, hyping up the crowd for the new champion. The clerics arrived, bringing Darrow out. One approached Scylla but she waved him off. The audience gave loud cheers and tossed coins down onto the pit as Scylla slowly stood back up.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The rest of the closing ceremony was lost on Raelle as she weaves pass the crowd and headed towards the Fighters’ lounge. She searched through the sea of being and finally found the witcher, slumping against the wall with a large coin bag beside her leg.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric rushed forward, slinging Scylla’s arm around her as the silver-haired woman groaned. Raelle grabbed the bag and supported the witcher as they headed back to their room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle dropped the witcher on the bed as soon as they reached their room. She hurriedly searched her herb bag, taking a few herbs and mashing them together. She then took the concoction and smeared it on the stomach wound.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“Fuck…” the witcher groaned, her eyes already half closed from exhaustion.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle waved her arms around Scylla’s body, chanting out a few more healing incantations. The herbs would help close the wound by the morning and Raelle shifted the blankets to cover the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla had already succumbed to her slumber, lightly snoozing and looking way better than the state Raelle had found her in.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle sighed, shaking her head. She glanced at the coin bag on the bed that had their winnings inside. It was enough for their trip all the way up to Castle Black with some to spare. She glanced back at the witcher who was sleeping calmly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A small smile etched on Raelle’s lips. She sighed, shaking her head and observing the peaceful look of the witcher. The colour had came back on her face and Raelle's heart fluttered as her eyes dropped to her lips. Before she could stop herself, she leaned down, hovering a mere inch from the witcher. She swallowed thickly, deciding to pressed her cool lips delicately to Scylla’s forehead instead. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thanks for doing that. You had me worried, you fool.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>The next morning, Scylla had woken up first and they silently drank coffee by the table. The witcher mumbled a small “thank you” and they had decided to make their way to Winterfell- Scylla firm on her being well enough to travel. Raelle begrudgingly obliged after checking the witcher’s health and bandaged up the stomach wound. They collected Starlight from Page and walked out of the mountain.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They had just got on Starlight when it had begun to snow. Raelle rubbed her arms to warm herself up, lightly grumbling about the cold. She regretted not going down to the market to get another outer layer. She pondered about asking Scylla if they could turn back when a large robe was dropped onto her head.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She pulled it off her, checking out the dark gray robe that had, gold stictchings on its sleeves.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It’s for you.” Scylla grunted. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“So you don’t have to take my hood.” The witcher added after a slight pause.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A heavy blush grew on Raelle’s cheeks as her heart tickled. The witcher’s action had warmed the cockles of her heart and she was glad Scylla's couldn’t see her face. Butterflies bubbled in her stomach as she put on the robe, the layer of down feather providing much warmth as they made their way to Winterfell. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wow this was a long one to write. idk if you all would like the fights but.... i guess i wanted to practice so sorry for the long winded matches<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A week and a half later, after bulldozing through a million trees far and wide across the valley of the mountains, they reached the gate of Winterfell. Passing through the gate with the help of Willa’s seal, they made their way inside the large city. On the outer walls, homed the peasants and the large Redwoods of the Old Gods while there was a large grey stoney castle in the middle, owned by the Nydoorin lineage.<br/><br/><br/><br/>It was nightfall when they stepped foot inside and they hurriedly found themselves an inn. They left Starlight at the stables before crashing onto their separate beds.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The very next morning, Scylla was already up and ready when Raelle opened her eyes. The cleric tried to get herself in order but managed to trip on her own two feet and knock into the wall to the bathroom in under five minutes. Very abashed and startled awake, Raelle managed to hold herself in one pieces as she ate breakfast.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They headed out to find the market with their daemons. Willa had sent in another raven, telling them how to find Jester within the walls of the city. They were looking around, trying to catch a glimpse of Talor, a witch that was a knower and able to track down where Jester was in the city. Willa had warned them the part of the market that were to go to was filled with less savoury vendors with high levels of trickery. They studies the area, where they found vendors selling animal parts for spells, large oddly shaped knifes and pungent smelling potions.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle shifted closer to the witcher, being very wary about the heinous faces of the vendors that were a total shift from the friendly faces at the front of the market. They made their way through an endless warren of stalls, some trying to sell them items but waved off by Scylla. Raelle wasn’t too lucky, being harassed by vendors who wanted her to check out their herbs, only to be saved by Scylla who grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Beau crossed over to Raelle’s side, making the cleric be sandwiched between the witcher and her daemon.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They reached a shop along a small alleyway and approached a dagger shop called Gleam. Scylla pushed open a door, a witch dressed in a navy blue robe with green hair was sitting by the counter. She looked young- not pass thirty, her eyes darting towards the group when the door opened. The daggers were all displayed neatly in two large rows as they walked down towards the counter.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ah. How may I help you two?” The witch scowl.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You must be Talor." Scylla squinted her eyes, looking down at the woman who remained seated. "We are looking for Jester. A battle cleric. What is the price for this information?” Scylla got straight to the point.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I sell daggers, witcher.” The witch stated bluntly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I know you are a knower, witch.” Scylla replied back, irritation on her face.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“How bout’ an exchange eh? A little kiss for that information.” The witch’s lips lifted in a sly smirk.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You can’t be serious,” Raelle hissed. She pulled Scylla back. “She might cast a spell on you if you do agree.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m resistant to spells, remember?” Scylla rolled her eyes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“But not to everything.” The cleric reminded her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher pursed her lips and pushed Raelle behind her. The cleric was getting too jumpy for her liking and they needed information fast. She leaned forward across the counter and gave the witch a quick kiss as the cleric muttered curses under her breath behind. <br/><br/><br/><br/>Talor broke the kiss and grinned even wider, stroking Scylla's jaw. “You can find Jester in the Nestled Nook.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Where is that?” Scylla asked. They had not seen the place on the city map.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“That would mean another kiss, witcher.” Talor winked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Listen up lady,” Raelle was annoyed by the witch. <em>Who was she to be so snarky? And what’s with her wanting a kiss?</em> Irritation seeped into her skin. The cleric’s face was dark as she glared at the witch, “we aren’t here to play with your damn games. You either tell us how to exactly get to Jester or I’m going to-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla looked down at the cleric’s palm which was glowing. <em>That’s not good.</em> She grabbed the cleric’s arm and jerked her away from the counter, giving a curt nod to the witch who looked at them with a hint of amusement. She took her arm and pulled her away to the entrance of the door and back to the scuffles of the main market.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Making a disapproving sound, Raelle snapped her arm back from Scylla, causing the other woman to stop and turn to look at her. “I can walk just fine without you holding onto me.” The cleric grumbled.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I don’t know why you are acting like a brat so I’m going to treat you like a child till you are able to behave.” Scylla pulled the cleric closer and interlocked their hands as they made their way through the crowd.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle let out another long string of curse words as she followed Scylla through the market place. Beau nudged her other hand and Raelle looked at the daemon. Her irritation simmered at Beau’s knowing eyes.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher was going around a few vendors, asking them where they could find the Nestled Nook. Raelle just followed along, quite out of it until Scylla thrusted a pair of gloves in her hands. The cleric looked at the gloves blankly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Wear it. So people won’t see your stupid witch mark glowing. Anyway, I know where Nestled Nook is.” Scylla grunted and let go of Raelle’s hand, heading off towards the square. Beau pushed Raelle forward by nudging the cleric’s back and she stumbled forward to catch up with the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were in the square and made their way up a tower. Many paladins and half-lings strutted pass them, all looking worse for wear. They kept going higher and higher, each floor passing by more and more beings that looked pretty beaten up. They finally made their way to the top floor and a huge sign of The Nestled Nook painted in red greeted them. Scylla stepped forward first, sweeping the tattered entrance curtain as they stepped into a dimly lit drinking tavern.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The air was hazy from the thick smoke of different smoking instruments and Raelle coughed lightly, not used to inhaling them. Some were playing darts at a corner, others chatting around tables. Scylla nodded her head towards a big burly barbarian by the bar. She ordered two cups of ale and passed one to Raelle before they made their way pass the tables.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s her, right?” Raelle whispered.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla grunted and picked up her pace. The witcher placed her ale on the table and sat down infant of a blue triefling.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I presume you are the battle cleric named Jester?” Scylla asked as Raelle scooted over and took a seat as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The triefling grinned, “hello there! I’m Jester. Jester Lavorre.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle studied the triefling. She wore a dark green sleeveless robe with a belt of an unidentified symbol on it and had a tattoo peaking out on each shoulder.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We are here because my mother said you offered a straight passage up to castle black.” The cleric replied, pulling out her mother’s seal.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Jester played with a butterfly dagger with one hand. “Ah! Priestess Collar. You must be Raelle then. And who is your friend?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This is Scylla.” Raelle introduced the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“And don't forget about me!” Raelle felt like she could collapse out of relief at the familiar voice that came behind her. A red headed woman brought a chair older and slung an arm around the cleric. “I’m Tally Craven.” The elf stretched out her hand.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ah. A human. An elf. A witcher.” The triefling took out a crystal. “Hold onto this.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The four of them grabbed onto the crystal with Frumpkin on Raelle’s shoulder and Scylla carrying Beau. A light shone on them and they were teleported into a house.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This is my home! Now, we can talk more freely.” Jester did a little hop and bounced onto her bed. “Come on. Sit.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The three of them looked at one another before settling on Jester’s bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“So. The trip up would cost you seven gold.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Isn’t it two for each person?” Raelle frowned.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You are a human. More susceptible to danger. Plus you aren’t a battle cleric. So higher cost.” Jester explained.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally snickered as Raelle groused under her breath, handing the triefling seven gold coins.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do we know we can trust you up to Castle Black?” Scylla snarled. “You look far too young to have travelled up to the Wall.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jester chuckled. “The cleric’s mother told you two to find me, no? I was a student at Arathusa and now I serve as an escort to those who want to see the Wall. I know you are pretty tough witcher, but I have gone up and down the Black Road enough to know you lot are going to be lost without me. Besides, I could have outed you two back at Nestled Nook. Two Legacies fetch a very high price these days.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“How?” Raelle was stumped.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I can see your magic. You-“ she pointed at Raelle, “you have a white aura around you. So I assume you are a healer cleric that dabble in Light magic. Though there is a shroud of silver dust around you and a black thread that is connected to your witcher friend over here.” She pointed at Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“And your witcher friend has a dark purple aura. A necromancer. With a shroud of golden dust around her. Though I can also see her mutated witcher heart beating very, very slowly. She has a yellow thread that is connected to you,” the triefling looked back at Raelle. “And which two witches are connected through their magic? Only Legacies. Besides, you aren't hiding your magic all too well. Knowers and seekers- like me, can see the heaviness of your magic. It’s different. Like dragon glass amongst steel. I’m surprised you two have lasted as long as you did without getting into much trouble.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla grunted.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Okay so, what’s the plan?” Raelle asked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’ll meet you two down at the Trinity gate out to Black Road tomorrow at ten, after sunrise. Get your food ready. Bring all the herbs you can as well. You might want to grab an extra layer of clothes witcher, your cleric friend is pretty well prepared. It takes about three weeks up to castle Black. There is no inn to sleep at. We got to move into the pine forest to rest. There are a few soup kitchens along the way, only if you know where to find them.” Jester rolled off her bed, opening her wardrobe, throwing out a few items on the bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle grabbed the dagger that was thrown on the bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Jester’s eyes widened. “No!!! Don’t touched that! It’s cursed!!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle instantly dropped the dagger, a horrid look on her face and Jester let out a huge laugh. “I was just pulling your leg, Raelle.” The triefling then threw a few more items on the bed before whipping her head at them.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“SHHHoooo Shoo! Time for you three to pack!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Alright. See you tomorrow then.” Tally smiled at the triefling before ushering the group out of the house.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were outside, amongst the settler houses. <br/><br/><br/>"Here Scylla," Tally passed her a black coat. "I brought one for Rae too but doesn't seem like she needs it." The elf took a one-over at the cleric's green robes. She gave a good bear hug to Raelle before making her way back to her room. She would meet them by the gate at ten as well. <br/><br/><br/>The two legacies then made their way back to the inn, appreciating the sleep on a bed that could be their last for quite a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a shorter chapter this time. kind of like, a filler again. There's going to be more action as they make their way up to castle black, i promise u this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having spent almost two months travelling with Scylla and Beau, Raelle felt a different pace of things while they moved forward to Castle Black. The Black Road itself was quiet, no animals in sight amongst the thick pine trees that grew. Tally and Jester were loud beings, a stark contrast to Scylla’s quiet demure- not that she didn’t enjoy their company. There were only one or two farmers they passed by and a small soup kitchen they rested at.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle felt an uneasiness about their noise amidst the hushed the woods. Perhaps she was paranoid, but Jesters words about them not being caught by any First Men had made her more suspicious than ever.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They were in their fifth day of travel and Raelle caught herself glancing towards Beau at times, a little more reassured each time she saw Scylla at the corner of her eye sitting behind her. Tally and Jester were a metres ahead, talking in loud voices and laughing about something on their horses. Raelle did not bother to tune into whatever they were talking about and sighed. Beau stalked beside Starlight, while Frumpkin was flying above them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What are you thinking about? It’s so fucking loud.” Scylla grunted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle swallowed thickly. “Just a little skeptical about how… quiet this place is.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You are with a marksman, battle cleric and witcher. I’m pretty sure we are going to be fine. Besides, I can’t sense any creatures looming around. Yet.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle sighed again. <em>Perhaps she was letting her fears get to her.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
About an hour later, Jester had decided to stop the group at the side of the road. They were to camp for the night and arrive at another soup kitchen by noon the very next day. Getting off their horses, Tally scry-ed their radius before they set up a fire.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jester was telling a fun story about her and an old hag.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“And then… I gave her a blueberry cupcake. We shared it and she was very happy with my company.” The blue triefling was very absorbed in her story, her words often accompanied by comical arm movements.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla chuckled softly at the antics of the battle cleric and Raelle smiled slightly. Over the past week, she had came to the acceptance that she was very fond of the witcher and she wished she knew if Scylla felt the same. They were,<em> comfortabl</em>e, Raelle concluded. The witcher was still mostly aloof, but was surprisingly warm when she wanted to be. From the black hood to the green robe and gloves, she could tell Scylla cared- just in her own way.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jester was finally done with her story and they were about to reach for their sleeping bags when Tally grabbed her bow and charged up her arrows.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“There’s something coming.” The elf said, eyes glowing bright orange with magic. “It’s not a being. But rather a creature.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Through the darkness of the woods came a glow of four lemon yellow eyes. The creature moved with a slight sway, its body brushing pass the pine trees towards them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla grabbed her long sword, eyes glowing in purple as she chanted a strength spell on her blade while Jester casted her own spell, summoning her large spiritual weapon- a large pink lollipop.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher grabbed Raelle by the collar and pulled inside their make shift shelter. “Stay here with Beau and Frumpkin. You can cast your protection spells from here.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle only nodded, one arm slung around Beau and another holding onto Frumpkin tightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Footsteps thundered and with rapid acceleration, the creature came into view. It was huge and grotesque with matted grey hair and huge tentacles growing out from its neck. Its eyes were harsh and ablazed, bounding towards the witcher.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was a Ghoul.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In less than two seconds, the creature had crashed into Scylla. The witcher was on her back gasping for air as Tally pulled her bow, striking the flank of the creature.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The ghoul’s claws scraped over the witcher’s body and the grass before turning its head towards Tally. Jester swung her weapon, a large neon pink slamming into the grey fur. The creature crashed on its side against some trees but recovered quickly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla surged forward, swinging her blade and cutting off one of its tentacles. The creature let out a loud shriek and they had to cover their ears, the sound coming from the creature unbearable. Casting a blocking spell, Jester cancelled the creature’s sound and rammed her weapon into the Ghoul.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The creature blocked her attack with its lanky arm and slammed the triefling into the trees. Tally shot more arrows at the Ghoul and it wailed, hitting everything in sight. It was getting too close to the make shift shelter and Raelle casted a protection shield when the ghoul pounded its limb on the shelter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The creature was able to break through the shield and Raelle turned, trying to shield Beau but the force didn’t come.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric looked back and realised Scylla had blocked the attack with her sword. Tally rushed to switch up her bow, shooting a lighting bolt at the creature. The ghoul was pushed back, crashing into more trees, but its tentacles reached out, latching onto Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck!” The witcher cried out, but took her blade to cut it off.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Crying out one last time, the creature turned smokey, and dissipated away into the darkness once again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle bolted to Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher has fell to the ground, her sword dropping with a loud “clang”. Raelle tried not to puke as she detached the gross slimy tentacle off Scylla, a large circle of teeth marking on the witcher’s shoulder and a large claw slash across her clothes. She was bleeding hard, blood and pus still oozing out of the wounds, her eyes unfocused.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Shit! Shit!” Raelle cursed. Jester and Tally came up to her and the three of them shifted the witcher, bringing her under to the shelter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla groaned in pain, her face contorted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle stripped off the witcher’s robe and hood, unlacing her poet’s shirt and pulling down the sleeves to assess the wound. She poured alcohol on the injuries, Tally and Jester holding Scylla down, preventing her from shifting too much because of the pain. Each area stung madly as Scylla let out a strangled scream. Raelle sucked in a deep breath, trying not to be distracted before casting a healing spell to cure the wounds. She felt her own energy fall as she gritted her teeth, struggling to hold the spell.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Jester, are you not a cleric?” Annoyance seeped into Raelle as Jester sat beside her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Well I’m a battle cleric,” Jester tried to explain. “I only have healing spells when I prepare them and today was not a day that I did.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Why not??” Raelle snapped.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Because you are the real cleric here and I’m here to hit the creature,” the triefling shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Well fuck you,” the blonde snarled. “what kind of a cleric are you if you can’t fucking cure wounds?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jester flinched, scooting back a little. Hurt flashed in her eyes but she mumbled a spell, allowing their shelter to be enclosed in a bubble of warmth, protected against the cold of the night. She then huddled inside her sleeping bag, still looking at the three of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Rae, just take a deep breath.” Tally smiled kindly at her friend. “She did help us in the battle and we all put the trust in you that you will be enough to heal all of us."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Letting out a long string of curse words, she reached out her palm and chanted a spell, curing Jester of her bruises before turning to Tally and healing her as well. She grumbled again before sitting back down beside Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had taken a few more minutes but she was able to close most of the injuries and had casted a dozy inducing incantation, allowing the witcher to fall into an easy slumber. She then patted on some herbs to reduce the inflammation and protect the shoulder wound against whatever toxic properties that tentacle slime thing may have. Tally had coaxed Jester to take a rest and it was only Raelle and Beau awake. The snow leopard sniffed Scylla’s shoulder wound before curling up beside her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle took her own sleeping bag and placed it beside the witcher.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She rolled onto her side and looked at Scylla. The witcher's features were much softer in her sleep, the lines that creased her brow showing her usual annoyance was replaced by the youthful appearance of a young woman. The cleric sighed, watching the slight rise and fall of Scylla's chest. She double checked the witcher's state before finally crashing to sleep herself.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>its another short chapter but i felt the second part to this wldn't fit right in this chapter so im leaving that for later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in their second week of their trip up to Castle Black. Raelle was getting more used to the company of Jester- the triefling was bubbly in her own way and a very different type of cleric than her. It had taken her a bit before her anger settled but she did apologise to Jester for shouting at her. The blue triefling hadn’t took it to heart and they soon broke the ice, the battle cleric teaching Raelle a cool barrier spell that blocks magical weapons.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The group had stopped by a small bakery in the day and were munching on their bread by the fire place of the night’s camp.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was swapping out the final set of bandages for Scylla’s shoulder wound when Jester decided to scoot over to the both of them. “So Scylla,” Jester looked at the witcher with her innocent beady eyes. “Isn’t the Ramshorn line of noble status up in Castle Black? Your family’s coat of arms is the black stag, right?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher shifted uncomfortably and took a swig at the wine bottle she was holding. “I suppose.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well, why did they sent you to be a witcher then? To prove a point that a necromancer could be one? A necro witcher is very scary to a lot of people here in the Continent.” Jester continued.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle glanced worriedly at Scylla who stiffened beside her. The cleric finished up the bandages quickly. She hadn’t asked the witcher about her family much beside the first day they had met. It seemed like something Scylla didn’t want people to know about and she had respected that.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I don’t know.” The witcher replied, eyes shifting to the grass beneath them.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I think we should-“ Tally tried to break up the conversation, sensing the shift in Scylla's expression.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You know, I heard from the people inside that there was a great fire that happened in their castle. Took very long for them to rebuilt. There was only one survivor. Must have been your dad.” Jester pressed on.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla bristled. Climbing to her feet, she finished off her bottle of wine and stalked off into the trees. Beau stood up but just stared at her owner.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Jester looked worriedly at the witcher who was walking away. “Did I say something wrong?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle sighed. “No, it’s fine.” It wasn’t Jester’s fault, really. “She just doesn’t really talk about her family.” Beau came up to the cleric and grunted, before looking into the direction where Scylla had walked off to.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to check up on her.” Raelle told the other two before standing up herself as she went to catch up to Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>It was dark wherever they were but Raelle had brought Jester’s lamp light with her, scurrying through the winter pines she found Scylla sitting in the middle of an abandoned arc bridge, the soft noise of a waterfall in the distance and a river flowing below. It was an open area with the moonlight shining down, spilling over the the shoulders of the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hi.” Raelle coughed lightly, hesitantly stepping onto the bridge.<br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <br/>Scylla grunted, looking away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle made her way next to Scylla and sat down, placing the lamp light next to her. She could see the tension in the witcher’s posture, the clenched jaw and sorrow in her eyes. She looked so small in her robe and all Raelle want to do is to hold her and tell her it was okay.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You alright?” The cleric asked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla sighed. She faced forward, looking out at the moonlight reflecting off the surface of the river. Her legs swung back and forth at the edge of the bridge. Scylla exhaled shakily, turning to look at Raelle with glassy eyes. “It was me.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What do you mean?” Raelle asked, barely above a whisper, her brows knitting together.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It was just a week passed my tenth birthday. My family were in the courtyard. My father, the Lord of Castle Black was trying to protect me from my uncle who wanted to take me away after the news of me being a Legacy travelled through the castle. There was a family meeting by the courtyard and practically every Ramshorn was there. They were worried it was a power they could not control, especially in the realm of necromancy. I panicked because they were going to drag me away from my parents. They wanted to send me off to Iron Islands, to live out in solitude and wait for the next reincarnation. And then I lost control. Magic just seeped out of me, instantly killing the all the flowers in the garden. I never felt my magic like that.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla brought up her hand, and looked forlornly at the dark purple fog around it. Raelle waited for her to speak again, giving her the time she needed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“My uncle tried to kill me then. He took out his blade and I blasted a hole through him. But I couldn’t contain the magic and I sent out another large blast, killing everyone else in the courtyard when the side wall collapsed. I survived, along with my cousin, Molly, who was in the kitchen at that time. They became Lord of the castle after my steward Anacoastia smuggled me out to School of Cat where her friend, Alder, was. No one ever goes into a witcher's training school unless permitted. It was where people won’t find out and kill me.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher let out a long sigh. “Forty-five. Forty five dead because of me.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle knew there was much more to Scylla's back story when they first met, but not this. She knew about the Castle Black incident, but the story always went as there was an accidental fire that killed the rulers of the Wall. She couldn’t begin to even know how to feel about losing one family member. The cleric was hesitant to touch her, knowing Scylla might just throw her hand off or her whole body off over the bridge.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“The last thing my father told me was ‘It’s okay. You’ll be okay.’ as he hugged me while the walls crashed on us. I survived only because of my magic.” Scylla said bitterly, sniffling slightly. The purple fog on her hand had dissipated.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle swallowed thickly. <em>What could she say?</em> It wasn’t her fault? Of course it wasn’t her fault, but the incident did happen because of her magic. Her head scrambled for anything reassuring to say. “I-“ the cleric murmured hesitantly, “I’m sorry about what happened.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla scoffed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Shifting closer, Raelle gathered whatever courage she had and reached out for Scylla’s hand, a tad surprised the witcher did not shove her away. “I wished I could but can’t take these bad memories away from you. Even though I’m one of the best healers around.” She lightly joked, earning an eye roll from the witcher.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“But you aren’t all destruction and bad news. Theses hands have saved me countless of times. Just last week in fact. Over my years as a healer, I learnt that nothing really dies. Life becomes death, which becomes life again. Over and over. Death, just like life- is more complicated than we think.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You sound like your mother.” Scylla snorted.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She told me this when I went to her after my first patient died. I was in shambles. What kind of healer was I if I let someone die? But I could either take the bad memories and wallow in it, or I can focus on the people who still are in need of saving. Only we can shape the way we want our magic to be. You might think your magic only kills, but to me it protects.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Scylla let out a wet laugh. “Spoken by a true healer. It is true though, over the years I have killed plenty. The killing isn’t hard, only the guilt after. And I have accepted that.” Pausing for a bit. “Thank you.”<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We are friends, aren’t we?” Raelle internally winced after saying that.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla looked at her thoughtfully. “Perhaps, Raelle Collar.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric broke out into a large grin, an idea popping in her head. “Do you want to fly?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Fly?” The witcher asked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle climbed onto her feet and whispered an incantation. Her eyes sparkled as she felt her body getting lighter. She stepped off the bridge, keeping afloat in the air. Scylla's brows raised in surprise. The cleric stretched out her hand, “do you trust me?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hardly.” Scylla gave her a lopsided smile but took her hand anyway, her eyes glowing up as well.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle sucked in a breath, replaying a reminder in her head that she had to focus on the magic or they would fall into the river. As soon as the witcher got the hang of floating in the air, Raelle let her go, allowing her to float around on her own.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wind manipulation can be pretty fun, huh?” The cleric laughed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“it is indeed very interesting. Can you fly over a distance though?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Not really. It takes way too much power and I’m not that skilled yet.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Right.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I can do flips and tricks though,” the cleric bent her body, performing a somersault in the air.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Taking in the high, Raelle took Scylla’s hand again and pulled her closer. Her other hand lightly on the waist of the witcher’s with Scylla's on her shoulder. Before she knew it, a song rolled off her tongue.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“We get it almost every night</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">When that moon is big and bright</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">It's a supernatural delight</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight~"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Pfttt…” Scylla rolled her eyes playfully as soon as Raelle started singing.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Everybody here is out of sight</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">They don't bark and they don't bite</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">They keep things loose, they keep it tight</span>
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">Everybody's dancin' in the moonlight~"<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were dancing.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were dancing and Scylla felt as though she was weightless. She nearly forgets that Raelle was a Legacy and that- no. She can’t think of that. She sees Raelle. The blonde beaming like an idiot. The green robe she had gotten from the Champion’s Loot fitted perfectly on the cleric. Her blue eyes sparkled and her jawline strong. She felt something ignite in her- perhaps more of a panging ache in her heart when she realised what entailed for the two of them after they came down from... <em>whatever this was.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>It was inevitable. That they will meet their end eventually by the Night King.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was too much of a good person to die. And perhaps she could keep the cleric safe for now, <em>but how much longer?</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>With Raelle singing more and more out of tune as she twirled them around, Scylla finds herself brushing away her thoughts and deciding to let loose, even for just these few moments.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The song finishes and Raelle was just allowing them to float right above the river, the hint of a smile still on Scylla’s lips.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla's eyes were that of an ocean and Raelle felt she had already been lost in her siren’s song for the longest time. <em>She wanted more.</em> <em>But does Scylla?</em> She wished they could dance forever but there was only so much her magic could hold. If only she could stop time. Stop whatever dull future they might be moving towards. It terrifies her a little, how much she felt for Scylla within the two months they had known each other.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle leaned in, so her forehead rested against Scylla’s.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>She let out a shaky breath as their eyes met, the witcher observing her with silent intensity.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Their lips almost touching.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Rae! Scylla!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally’s voice rang out and Raelle felt as though a bucket of freezing water just got dumped onto her. She let go of the witcher hastily as she lost control of her magic and the both of them dropped into the river below.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle felt herself choking on the waters before being pull by the hood of her robe. Soon, her body was dragged onto the grass and she could breathe properly again. Rubbing her eyes, she saw Scylla shake her head, water droplets splashing around her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Rae!” Tally ran to her and checked on her friend. “I saw you fall into the river!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m fine. I’m fine.” Raelle waved her off. Scylla made no comment as Tally fussed over her before drying them off with a cantrip. Heading back to the camp, Scylla headed straight to bed, only grunting at Jester’s apology.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It’s alright. That’s her way of saying its okay.” Raelle patted Jester on her shoulder. The battle cleric only nodded before heading off to sleep as well. She huddled around the fire with Tally, casting a spell to dwell the fire and started to pick out the sticks that they could use for the next night.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You like her?” Tally broke the silence between them.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Jester? She’s alright. Chirpier than what I’m used to, but she’s alright."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“No, I meant Scylla, silly.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle let out a fake laugh. “Scylla? Nah- nah. What? Why would I? We’ve only been travelling together for two months. Come on.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It’s okay to like her, Rae.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric sighed, knowing her lie wasn’t getting pass her friend. “I’m not going to do anything. It’s only going to complicate us. Who knows if any of us is going to die soon?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally flicked her friend’s forehead. “Don’t say that, silly. I believe in you two. Find the Morbius and then go profess your undying love to her.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It's not an undying love.” Raelle retorted.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“But it’s love nonetheless?” Her friend pried.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I don’t know, Tal.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She treats you different, Rae. I can see it.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Well we have traveled together for a bit more than with you two.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Tally pursed her lips. “And yet I can see how she looks at you. Trust me, she's not as sneaky about being pretty protective of you than she think she is. The robe you are wearing right now, Jester told me it's from Champion's Loot."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle blinked in surprise, staring down at her green robe. <em>She gave up on a rare weapon or amour just to get me this?</em> It hadn't really crossed her mind where Scylla had gotten the robe from. She just assumed it was from the general market place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s1">"And I'm going to bet my bow she gave you those exquisite looking gloves you wear during the day." Tally gave her a look.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric made a dramatic eye roll, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "She said I was more annoying when I was cold."<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Well, I just think you shouldn’t give up just yet. Trust me on this. I’m a knower. I know things.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle shook her head and chuckled lightly, "whatever you say, Tal." She placed their sticks into the box before laying out her sleeping bag. Slipping into her sleeping bag and rolling to her side, she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really enjoyed writing this chapter. <br/>Don't worry alright! Hold onto your horses........ they will kiss...<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>eventually. :P</p><p>Also, i will be taking a little break for this story and hopping back to The Long Night. So see ya ya all over there XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">They were in a bedroom chamber. Raelle placed her hands on each side of Scylla’s head and leaned in, the witcher leaning against the wall, bemusement on her lips. “Weird position we are in right now, Scyl.” the cleric spoke, her breath danced over Scylla’s lips.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The silver haired woman’s gaze lowered to her mouth. “I can think of other positions. cleric.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There wasn’t another moment of hesitation as their lips crashed. Little shivers of pleasure and excitement shot through Raelle as she deepened the kiss. Her hands were on Scylla's hips, and she lifted the witcher up. Scylla's legs wrapped around her waist, fingers in her braids.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You are so beautiful.” The cleric murmured before starting a trail of kisses down Scylla's neck.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1"><em>Fuck.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh fuck.</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>FUCK!<br/>
<br/>
</em></strong><br/>
<br/>
Raelle shot upright, receiving a cold blast to her face. Water droplets still dripping off her blonde hair as she sneezed, having snorted in some water.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A figure crouched down and intense blue eyes stared into hers. “Morning, cleric. Everyone is waiting for you to get up.” Scylla smirked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle scrambled to her feet and rolled her sleeping bag up immediately. She avoided looking at the woman, knowing her face was flushed with embarrassment. It was the middle of winter and her body felt hot. Her feelings were all over the place from yesterday and the dream, and just- <em>everything</em>. Sure, Scylla was attractive but having a dream about her of <em>that nature</em>- a whole different story. Perhaps she was <em>just horny</em>. Yeah, maybe that was it. She chewed on her left over bread she had saved for breakfast as Beau looked at her. She looked into the leopard's knowings eyes and sighed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm just running away from my feelings, aren't I?" she gave the last piece of bread to Beau, suddenly not feeling angry anymore. The daemon licked Raelle's hand before taking the bread. Raelle smiled and went over to Starlight where she found Tally and Scylla talking in hushed voices.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s2">Scylla noticed Raelle first and ended the conversation with the elf, choosing to walk away before the cleric reached them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle couldn’t really care right now as she tightened her fingers around her friend’s arms, eyes frantic.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Tal.” Her voice cracking a little.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Breathe. Rae. Breath.” Her friend looked at her with amusement.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I think I love her.” Raelle choked out, swallowing thickly and taking a deep breath, resisting the urge to dissolve into a teary mess.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">“That is the most lesbian thing ever.” Tally mused but hugged her friend anyway. “You’ll be alright. Just act cool. Like how you are with your exes.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m pretty sure she’s the cool one.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You are very cool yourself, Rae.” Tally broke the hug and looked at Raelle reassuringly. “You’ll be fine. Just, try to keep it in your pants. Remember what I told you yesterday? Don’t just drop the idea she doesn’t feel the same. Take it slow, and don’t scare her, alright?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The elf then switched the conversation over to the raven she received when she woke up, telling the cleric that Abigail was happy to receive her at Casterly Rock if they were to travel to the Westerlands within the year.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Soon, they set off again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They were back on the Black Road. More people passing by them than the beginning of their journey.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jester had warned them they were in their last stretch and there were more towns around the area. Many beings lived in front of the wall and they venture out to the outskirts of the castle for hunting and fishing. It was easier for the First Men to hide around and plan an ambush. They still had to avoid the town inns and stay within the trees in the night.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You said my name in your sleep.” Scylla casually remarked and Raelle choked on her spit. <em>Damn it.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Letting out a fake laugh, Raelle brushed it off.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I was probably thinking too much about your injury. Have not healed someone from a ghoul before, you know. I tried out a new herb combination and it took almost a week to completely heal. As this team's cleric, I think I do take my responsibilities very seriously, do I not?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla snorted. “A true healer. My heart is touched.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“And I thought you said you didn’t have a heart.” Raelle glanced back at the witcher, a teasing smirk on her face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher grunted and rolled her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Something's coming.” Tally stopped her horse. She reached for her bow and aimed it towards the left side of the mountain. She shot a lightning bolt, her arrow exploding and a few First Men were seen flying, their golden amour reflected under the sunlight. The King’s guards were here.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“There are twenty of them!” The elf yelled.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Go! Go!” Jester brought her horse next to Starlight. She tied her tools bag to the other horse. “Go!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla flicked her wrist, bringing Starlight up into a gallop.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“No! No!” Raelle screamed, trying to get off Starlight but Scylla held her by her waist, not letting her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sparks of blue fire crackers were thrown down on Jester and Tally, who avoided them hastily with their horses. The First Men were rushing down, weapons in hand, a battle cry rolling off their tongues.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The last thing she saw was Tally’s red hair in the mist of blue pume as Starlight entered another part of the woods.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was about an hour more of galloping when Scylla slowed Starlight down. Raelle hasn’t stopped sobbing and Scylla was at her wits end trying to stop the cleric. She was exhausted from keeping them balanced on Starlight’s gallop as the cleric kept trying to wriggle out of her grasp.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Casting a cantrip to enhance her sight, she scanned her surroundings and stopped Starlight when she felt it was safe to. She hopped off the horse and helped Raelle down.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Choking on a sob, Raelle starting hitting Scylla’s chest with her fists. “How dare you! How dare you! How dare you! We just left them there!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Listen to me. Listen to me!” Scylla grabbed Raelle’s wrists. “The First Men are after us. I talked to Tally and this was the plan. We run, they’ll come for us. They won’t bother staying there to fight the two. Tally will send us a raven when can.” Her strength was an advantage as Raelle tried to run away, but to no avail when she held onto the cleric’s robe.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s eyes were wild with anger and her skin started glowing a bright white. Scylla felt a burning sensation on her fingers, realising Raelle was about to loose control. She took a deep breath and she glared back at the cleric. Casting out her own magic, a purple fog encased around them. “Stop seeping out your magic,” the witcher bellowed. “If they have a location spell, they can find us with magic tracing. Could you please just calm down?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It felt like the energy she felt in the Arathusa cave. Is this what raw light magic is in a cleric? Her own dark magic was deep and heavy, a contrast to Raelle’s quick and explosive magic. She looked into the cleric’s blue orbs intently as she tried to keep Raelle’s own magic energy from escaping their little purple bubble fog.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After a few more seconds, she felt Raelle’s magic simmered and she dropped her own. The cleric’s jaw was still clenched, but her eyes were calmer as she tried to shake Scylla’s hands away but the witcher wouldn’t let her wrists go.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla sighed deeply. “Look. I’m sorry this had to happen but we discussed it without you because I knew how you were going to react. And I was right. This is not on Tally and she’llbe fine. I told her to send a raven up to someone I know in Castle Black”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle hated herself for feeling like this. But why did they not think she could handle the truth? She hated lies and of course she wasn't going to agree to the plan but obviously they would have to make some amends about it. It's really just them now. In an area so far up North that Raelle had never step foot in. Another sob bubbled in Raelle’s throat as she reached out and hugged the witcher. Scylla was taken aback for a moment before she snaked her own arms around the cleric. The hug was a simple enough gesture, but it soothed Raelle all the same. The arms that held cleric were soft, yet strong.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Please don't leave." The cleric choked out.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla’s heart stung as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew the cleric would be upset but she knew this was the only way they would reach Castle Black. From here, she knew a secret route up to the castle where they wouldn’t be detected. There were portal trees that the First Men didn’t know about and they were safer in this parts of the woods. She felt her heart lurch as Raelle hugged her but she didn’t quite understood what it was. All she wanted to do was to tell the cleric she would be there to protect her but her tongue was tied and all she could do was allow the cleric to sink into the warmth of the hug.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had taken Raelle two more days before her anger totally went away. They were travelling through tree portals, and she trusted Scylla enough to just follow along with no complains. They sat mostly in silence, though Beau slept beside her for the past two nights and woke her up by running her tail on Raelle’s face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They were sitting by a fire for lunch and Frumpkin had nested on Scylla’s head for the first time. It was a funny sight and Raelle couldn’t help but to break out in laughter, ending the cold tension between them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla grunted, but allowed Frumpkin to sit on her head throughout the lunch anyway.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Through the tree portals, they were able to travel a little faster and Scylla informed the cleric they would reach the walls of Castle Black the very next day. They would first have to pass through a lake.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They reached a small pier, and Scylla whispered an incantation, a medium sized boat appearing through a mist. They boarded the boat and the witcher waved her arms, allowing the boat to be shrouded with mist to keep them hidden as they travelled through the large lake. The boat travelled slowly, as silence enclosed around them. They were hidden from the world, but also the world was hidden from them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They kept Starlight inside of the captain’s cabin and decided to sleep outside to keep an eye out for anything. The sun had set and Scylla waved her hand, allowing them to view the starry night sky. The skies of the North were a little different, a whole galaxy of stars shone down over the area, something rarely seen in the other parts of the continent.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla looked radiant in the moonlight and Raelle stole glances at her, her heart doing a little jump every time her eyes shifted. They were lying down at the front tip of the boat, looking up into the night sky.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Your eyes are so beautiful.” Raelle whispered without thinking.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You said something?” The witcher turned to Raelle. Beau who was lying on her chest let out a loud exhale, and stalked off to lay down next to their bags. Scylla frowned in confusion at her daemon before turning back to the cleric.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I-“ Raelle scrambled for a save. “I was just saying the sky is very beautiful. Um- yeah. You don’t see that many stars in Arathusa.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla shrugged. “It’s alright.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You ever think about what you are going to do after all of this is over?” the cleric tried to change the subject.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll still be a witcher.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You are welcomed to visit me anytime, you know.” Raelle sneaked a look at the witcher.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Something flickered behind Scylla’s blue orbs. “Perhaps.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, don’t miss me too much.” Raelle joked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla grunted. She hadn’t really thought about what would happen after. Would she be welcomed back into Castle Black? Would she go back to teach at School of Cat? Perhaps she would be a bounty hunter till some creature kills her. She wondered if she would miss Raelle. The cleric had started out as quite the sore thumb but they were cordial now, at least.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And perhaps even friends.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She had chalked up her strange overprotectiveness she felt for the cleric was probably because she didn’t want any more deaths on her hands. She sat up, not feeling really as tired anymore. Raelle was already snoozing off and her lips lifted upwards slightly. Perhaps she could be comfortable in someone else’s company after all.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was early morning when they reached the other side of the lake. It was the blue hue glow before sunrise as they disembarked the boat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was just a whole spread of white and trees as they travelled down a path Scylla had guided Starlight down. They were travelling amongst the trees- parallel to the Black Road, Raelle glancing on occasion at the peasants that had ridden their horses and bulls to the castle. They had detoured to the left of the entrance, Scylla casting a cloaking spell onto them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Finally, they came up to a wall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<strong>The Wall.</strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was dark grey, and risen high above and cut through two large mountains. Castle Black was more towards the east side of the wall, with its cousin castle, Castle White by the west.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Large flags of a black stag were rolled down on the side of the wall, indicating the Ramhorn family's coat of arms. They have held onto Castle Black and Castle White from the dawn of time, having first built The Wall that indicated the end of the Continent.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Castle black was probably more ancient than any bone left six feet under. The walls stood unapologetic and bold to defy any form of penetration. Small figures of guards could be seen at the top and at the individual forts that stood in-between the two castles. The entrance of the castle were protected by a part of the noble guards, scaning through the peasants that enter and leave.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric observed Scylla’s worried look. She reached out and patted the witcher on her shoulder. “You’ll be okay.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Scylla frowned. Her eyes seemingly looking up to something but she made no comment about it. The witcher pressed the wall and murmured an incantation, a portal opening for them. “Now, you must walk quietly. They might not see us, but they can hear us if your feet gets too heavy.” Raelle nodded and they passed through the portal.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They were finally inside Castle Black and Raelle heaved a silent sigh of relief. Even though Scylla may not be that welcomed, but she was still a Ramshorn and they were safer in here rather than out there in the dangers of being captured by the First Men.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They slowly made their way around the ancient stone walls. Scylla left Starlight in a private stable before they made up the stairs, holding their breathes as some guards and nobles passed them. Thankfully, they made their way up to the main corridor of the castle. They ambled around massive oak doors, a great hall for feasting, and a large corridor that hung rich tapestries of black and gold and carpeted with an indigo material.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Going up a tower, they ended up in a large room, weapons of all shapes and sizes were laid out and displayed. A large tapestry of a giant grey wolf hung above the bed. A woman in black armour sat by a chair, busy writing something out on a piece of paper. She rolled her shoulders and leaned back into her seat. She pursed her lips and stared right at them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Should have flew a raven in before you made your way into my room.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla dropped her cloaking spell and smirked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hello, Anacostia.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i already know which chapter they are going to kiss and im already laughing at the angst feast im preparing :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haven’t seen you…in four years.” Anacostia got up from her chair. She was almost a whole head taller than them both, looking even bigger with her full black witcher amour and a large longsword on her hip. If Raelle thought Scylla was intimidating when they first met, Anacostia was a whole league of her own. “I am glad you have found your way back home.” the older woman stretched out her hand towards Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“This isn’t my home.” Scylla replied, stepping forward and clasping Anacostia’s arm as they signed a greeting with their other hand. She had accepted her place on the Continent wasn’t in Castle Black years ago. She was only here because her and Raelle had to be. Being in the castle made her skin crawl and it was best they leave as soon as they found what they needed. <br/><br/><br/><br/>Anacostia gave her a hesistant smile. “It will always be. Whether you like it or not. My ravens have noticed you two before you entered the castle and I’m quite surprised you didn’t ask me to meet you outside.” She turned towards Raelle and shook her hand. “Anacostia Quartermaine. One of the elders in Castle Black’s council. Witcher from School of Wolf. I see you are the other Legacy.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle blinked in surprise at the frankness of the elder. <em>How did she know anyway?<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>“Scylla wouldn’t have come back up all the way here if it wasn’t because you needed the books about our history.” Anacostia said, as if knowing what Raelle wanted to ask. <br/><br/><br/><br/>“We need shelter till we are able to get to wherever we need to go.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You two can stay here. I doubt I can offer you any other place unless Molly knows you are here." She dropped a large bag at Scylla's feet. "I actually have a spare amour for you. The Old Gods really have blessed you enough to protect you in that atrociously light black hood. My ravens saw you beat the champion at Kaer Morean, why didn't you get amour?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Didn't think I needed it." Scylla brushed off Anacostia's comment. How she spent her champion's coin was not of her elder's concern. Raelle swallowed thickly, as Anacostia's eyes fell on her, scrutinising the green robe from Champions' Loot. “Molly knows I’m here. I saw them on the wall before I came in. I left my horse in your stable.” the witcher decided to change up the subject. Pushing up two crate boxes, she pulled Raelle over to sit.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As if like magic, Anacostia’s door creaked open, a figure walked in and Scylla stood back up immediately. They wore a long purple and gold sleeveless robe that was untied with only boxers and had an eye tattoo on each clavicle, a serpent tattoo that curled along the length of their arm down to their hand and a floral piece on their shoulder.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Smiling, the person brought Scylla into a hug, the witcher’s expression filled with surprise and confusion.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Molly?” Scylla whispered.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The person broke the hug, grinning from ear to ear. “Hi cousin.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla's mouth opened and closed a few times. The last time she saw Molly was before Anacostia had sent her away many, many years ago and they were just ten. Molly was a pale and scruffy child, curls a little longer than what they were right now. Now they had more of a flair to them and a whole lot taller, though still quite lanky.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Lord Ramshorn, please close the door behind you,” Anacostia’s voice broke Scylla out of her brain freeze as she heard the door click shut.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“It’s been a long sixteen years, cousin.” They sat on the crate beside Raelle and turned to her. “You are a cleric, aren't you? How’s Scylla? Is she still as funny as she think she is? Have you heard her snore? Do you know she has a thing for blonde people? She had a crush on our stable boy, Porter, and we would hide behind-"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Molly. You need to shut up before I make you.” Scylla slapped the lord on their shoulder.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle bowed her head a little deeper than usual, a little awkward at this dynamic as she greeted the Lord. “Lord Ramshorn. My name is Raelle. Raelle Collar. Daughter of Priestess Collar of Arathusa.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes! Willa. Sweet woman. Met her during a council meeting Dorne last year after I took the position as Lord of Castle Black.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>“We need a room to sleep in.” Scylla cut their conversation short, not wanting Molly to spill any more beans.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Molly turned back to their cousin. “Oh, you could take one of Hectate’s rooms. Her tower is with the rest of the elders. East side, in front of the Forest of the Old Gods. She’s my main councilwoman and I trust her. Besides, she knows you anyway. She can keep a secret.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hectate?” Scylla raised an eyebrow. She remembered her childhood friend. They had always played around the courtyard together as younglings, with Molly and their other-now dead-cousin, Tristan. Hectate was a cleric, she studied healing from a young age and Scylla remembered she always helped them clean up their bruises when they got into trouble around the market and town square.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ash blonde hair. Killer hot body. Two years older than you. You always looked at her with oogly eyes-“ they wiggled their brows.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Let’s go.” Scylla grabbed Molly by their robe and casted a cloaking spell on herself, Raelle and their daemons. “We need a room to stay in until we get the answers we need here."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Molly let out a hearty laugh and beckoned them to follow. They led the group down the stairs with Anacostia a few steps behind, cutting across the court yard to another tower.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hectate was friendly enough, inviting them immediately to eat dinner with her when Molly had explained their situation. They would have freedom in their room as well as a small dining hall to eat their meals in.<br/><br/><br/><br/>"It's been a long time, Scylla.” Hectate took the witcher’s hand and pulled her to a seat beside her. The witch gave a curt nod to Raelle before starting a conversation with Scylla. The witcher gave her a small smile, immediately complying to the conversation.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The woman gave her, less than spectacular vibes and she was suspicious. The cleric clenched her jaw as Hectate ran her hand over Scylla’s arm as they conversed. Feeling a head nudge her side, Raelle glanced down, finding Beau looking at her. <em>Fine I’m jealous, alright?</em> She gave a hard look to the daemon. The snow leopard let out a bellow before laying down beside her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Dinner was served fairly quickly and Raelle found herself stuck in a conversation with Molly. They were unlike any lords she had met in Arathusa or council meetings. They were kind, pretty funny and didn’t seem too serious about the political climate of the Continent. It was admirable of them not to hold Scylla responsible for the deaths in the family. She had also listened to a few anecdotes of their childhood with Scylla, the witcher seemingly very different than what she is right now. She wondered how Scylla would have been if she had stayed in the castle.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Their plates were soon empty and Scylla had excused herself and Raelle to rest back in their room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Molly hugged Scylla again before turning to Raelle. “Thank you for hearing my stories. I know she has changed but there’s always still a little bit of your younger self in you, no matter what age. Besides, it's a plus point that you are blonde.” They winked before exiting the dining hall with Anacostia and Hectate.<br/><br/><br/><br/>As soon as Raelle got back to their room, she sank onto the mattress and exhaled a loud sigh of relief. It had been a rough three weeks and she was overwhelmed with joy that she was able to rest comfortably, even if it was for a day or two. Her eyes were fluttering close as she tried to stay awake to listen to Scylla but the witcher's voice just got tuned out eventually as she succumbed to the exhaustion.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hectate told me she would go through the library for some books for us.” The witcher informed Raelle. “The old archives should have the information we need. Though most of the elders would be there so we can’t go in. Only the three of them know we are in Castle Black. A lot more shit will go down if more beings knew we were here. I’m going to punch a tree if we came here in vain.” Scylla knew she was rambling. It was starting to feel a little overwhelming being back in the castle and she had to vent out to someone.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She frowned when she turned around and realised Raelle was facing down on a pillow, as still as a statue. <em>Was she sleeping or was she dead?</em> She poked the cleric but she didn’t move.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Really now? The one time I choose to talk and you fall asleep?</em> Scylla rolled her eyes but helped Raelle out of her boots before tucking the woman underneath the blankets. She wasn't as tired as she thought she would be. Opening the bag Anacostia had given her, she placed a set of amour on the table. The amour was obsidian and carefully smithed into shape. It was light enough for quick movement but provided more protection than her cotton hood would ever.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Looking out through the window by the table, memories of her and Molly flooded in her mind. She remembered how he playfully swore to protect her- the heir to Castle Black, by the bed of roses but she insisted she was to protect him instead. Their fun wooden sword duels amongst the columns, hitting a few of the maids at times. Going down to the kitchen to steal snacks even though dinner was in an hour. Melancholy sweeped over her. <em>Things were different now. She had someone else to protect.</em><br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>The very next day, they were brought into the Forest of the Old Gods with a whole crate of books Anacostia had passed to them on from the Old Library. The forest was behind the castle and only the Lord and elders were able to visit the place. Scylla and Raelle could hide there reading the books and not be interrupted by anyone.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“How many books must we read…” Raelle complained. She read two pages and was already bored. Scylla was attentively flipping through the pages of another one and Raelle poked the witcher’s side.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla frowned. “What?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Must we go through all of them? I’m not much of a reader.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yes. I told you yesterday that Hectate will be going through the library to help us pick those she thought would have answers. We’ll maybe take a day or two but Molly promised there won’t be anyone visiting the forest while we are here.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Would be nice if she could narrow it down to one. I thought she would have a spell for that.” Raelle rolled her eyes as soon as she heard that name. She knew she was being petty but she knew Scylla’s friend had eyes on the witcher and she was definitely jealous.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She was more helpful than you are being right now,” Scylla glared at the cleric. <em>Why was she acting like this.</em> It wasn’t like Raelle to be ungrateful for help. She didn’t seem to like Hectate that much when they met yesterday. <em>Perhaps she felt competition there was another cleric? Jester didn’t count because the triefling did not specialise in healing.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle huffed before turning back to the book.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla stared at the cleric from time to time and every time she had to stop herself from snickering at the struggling look on the cleric’s face.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They had been sitting around for quite some time and the sun was about to set. The forest was dipped in a faint hue of orange and Raelle had only gone through half a book while Scylla had a pile finished. <br/><br/><br/>The cleric wasn't telling a lie when she said she was bad at reading. She had come across a chapter on mystical creatures and the Night King. Trying to play out her boredom, she cleared her throat before reciting out loud the words in the book. "Be' laste... Be'citat... I'gnorit..... Kumshohak!"  The last thing she saw were Scylla's shocked expression as she felt something got stuck in her throat before everything turned black.<br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><strong><em>Fucking hell!<br/><br/><br/><br/></em></strong>Scylla felt her heart stop as soon as she heard the words roll off of Raelle's tongue. The cleric had accidentally summoned a Naga- a low dark spirit that takes the voice of the person who casted the spell. Hastily picking up the book, she scanned through the pages and casted a reversal spell, cancelling the spirit immediately. However, the damage had already been done and she looked on helplessly at the cleric who had fainted, with a large slash on her throat. <br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Shit.</em> She had three hours or the curse will remain permanent. Picking up the cleric, she casted a cloaking spell before heading up to the Elder's tower. It had taken her quite a bit of time to figure out which was Hectate's council room but she finally entered through the door to a....<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>An orgy?<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>A whole lot of thirty to forty people were all up against each other, busy roaming one another's bodies and participating in varies sexual activities. Scylla groaned inwardly, not liking the look of this place. Stepping forward, she placed Raelle against a pillar before turning back to her friend.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I didn't know head witches could indulge in these…activities so openly.” She commented, taking a full head-to-toe glance at her friend. She was in a black laced dress with a very daring thigh slit, laying down on a stoney bench. Sure, there wasn't anything wrong with sexual fantasies up in Castle Black, but there was a certain decorum to an elder’s council room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Lord Ramshorn is loose on their rules.” Hectate smirked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We need your help.” Scylla replied curtly. Raelle was getting worse and she was getting antsy about the cleric's condition.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Just a friend I hope?” Hectate raised a brow. She got up from her bench.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla grunted. <em>What's up with her?<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>“What can you do with those hands?” Hectate came up close to Scylla, her voice sultry. “Call it professional curiosity.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Please. Raelle needs immediate attention.” The witcher cut in. She had not expect to owe Hectate a favour, but perhaps she was not immune to a witch favour even if they were friends.“And then if you like, I’ll indulge your curiosity all night long.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m sure we can find a way to fill the night of my payment.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla sighed, understanding what the witch meant. “She was attacked by a Naga.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Come.” Hectate gestured for Scylla to bring Raelle back to their room. She placed the cleric on the bed and Hectate brought up some herbs. She rubbed the paste on Raelle's neck and then waved her arms around Raelle's body, casting a healing spell.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She’s be a little out for the night but will be fine in the morning.” Hectate informed the witcher. “When I gave the books to Anacostia, I had not expected either of you to be… innocent enough to read out a cursing spell."<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>You mean dumb.</em> Scylla rolled her eyes, remembering Raelle reading out the curse way too loudly as though she was part of a play. “She’s not a necromancer.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Meet me in my room.” The witch gave Scylla a kiss on the cheek before ambling out of the door.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla stared down at Raelle. The cleric’s face was still white as snow and her breathing shallow. Scylla wasn’t so convinced that Raelle had been healed but she had to trust her friend anyway. She let out a long sigh before turning to Beau. “Take care of her while I'm gone for a bit alright?” she patted her daemon's head before she closed the door and went upstairs.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hectate’s room was big. A large bed with a small pool for a bath in front of it. The room was filled with candles and smelled of rose syrub.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hecate took off her bath robe, purposefully giving Scylla a sly look before she slipped into the water. Motioning for Scylla to follow suit, she said “come on, it’s just a bath, like old times.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“We were younglings back then.” Scylla commented before she stripped away her clothes, noticing Hecate eyeing her body. She sighed inwardly, knowing where the night will end as she got into the water. “How much debt do I owe to you? Have I accidentally agreed to a life long servitude?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>A laugh fell out of Hecate. “So tell me, are all witchers similarly blessed? Should I trick one into life long servitude?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla raised a brow. “I hardly say we are blessed. I had a magically dull childhood because of it.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Is this coarseness part of the charm? I don’t remember you being so cynical as a youngling.” Hectate raised a brow as she used the sponge to wipe her body.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m only here to pay for your services with my body,” Scylla replied. “I did not promise to hold my tongue.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Then play nice,” Hecate grinned, pulling Scylla towards her. “You are so very tempting, my dear friend."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Hmm.” Scylla grunted. She wasn't new to this, having encountered witches who wanted certain sexual fantasies with her for a favour in return. She didn't feel she was anything special, but perhaps having sex with a witcher was some sort of collection medal amongst them. It wasn't too much of a big deal. Best get it done with and she could check on Raelle afterwards if Hectate had really pulled through with the spell.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hecate traced her fingers purposefully down the witcher’s jawline and to her breast. Scylla clenched her jaw slightly, eyes stoic as she struggled to resist the enchantment charm she knew the witch was trying to cast on her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They were out of the bath water and with a wave of a hand, Hectate had dried them with her magic.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witch surged forward, capturing Scylla's lips with her own. The kiss was filled with sensations: fast, hard, deep and long. Hectate’s long fingers drawing something out on Scylla’s back as the witcher felt her mind going smokey, her limbs moving without much thought. She tasted Hecate’s lips, mouth and tongue. She knew the witch had successfully casted her enchantment spell. She could feel her skin prickling with delight at the touch from the witch.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She was pushed back into the bed till her back hit the headboard. A noise escaped Hectate as Scylla went down from her neck to her breasts, the fingers of the witch stinking into Scylla’s skin. Scylla lets out a groan as Hecate had her hips grinding against Scylla’s core.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I might just have to thank your friend for this,” Hectate cooed.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Right, Raelle.<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>The cleric flashed in Scylla's mind and she felt as though she half sobered from the enchantment. Scylla resisted not to roll her eyes in front of the witch, <em>ah fuck, I still have to get her to finish.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher turned them over, with her on top of the witch. Hecate spreads her legs apart, pulling Scylla in for another kiss as the Witcher’s hands went down her body. Scylla’s fingers curled between Hecate’s legs, slipping in. Within a minute, the witch came in cacophonous convulsions and great guttural exaltations.<br/><br/><br/></span><span class="s2"><br/></span><span class="s1">Scylla moves back up to</span> <span class="s1">Hecate’s ears and whispers an incantation, causing the woman to fall into slumber. She stared at the witch for a moment to check if she had really fallen asleep.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Then, she rolled her shoulder back and stretched before dipping herself into the water again. She cleaned herself up before putting on her clothes. Then, she placed the blanket over the naked woman before walking out of her room. She ambled down the stairs to where the witch had allowed Raelle to rest.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She moved as quietly as possible, closing the door with a soft click of its lock. Beau lifted her head and jumped off the bed, going over to sleep by the door. Frumpkin following along and nesting on Beau's body. The witcher sat down on the empty side of the bed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Scyl? Is that you?” Raelle rasped.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Yeah.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I feel better. Just. Sleepy.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla grunted. The cleric was definitely got back some colour on her cheeks and was breathing at a normal rate. She took off her boots before sliding into bed next to the cleric.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She was still awake when she felt Raelle’s head lolling onto her shoulder, the cleric's arm around her waist as usual. Rolling her eyes, she allowed the cleric to snuggle closer. The enchantment Hectate placed on her was still coursing through her veins and she grumbled incongruent words, annoyed she wasn’t able to get off. <em>Damn the Gods</em>, the cleric was touching her and she couldn't do anything about it.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Her heart was beating fast and she exhaled loudly.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>It was the enchantment.<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>She tried to tilt her head to check if the cleric was really in deep sleep but was only able to see the crown of the cleric’s head.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She wanted Raelle to stay in her arms for longer, yet wanted to get out of the bed instantly. She wanted to cradle the blonde woman, yet wanted to stay away forever. She wanted to be nonchalant about all of this but she felt as though she could implode.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>It was definitely the enchantment.<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>She felt like a tangled ball of yarn. <em>Was it that she felt like she owed it to Raelle to keep her safe?</em> She would rather die than to see the cleric lose her life. She didn’t have anyone anyway. Raelle had a whole life ahead of her. That was all the reason there is. It definitely wasn’t because her heart strayed where it should not have and now her mind must pull it back to within the confines in which it is permitted to roam.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>It must be the enchanment.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla repeated the words over and over as she attempted to go to sleep. Clenching and unclenching her restless hand as she willed her body not to move in case she awoke the sleeping cleric. Her thoughts flooded through her mind as though a sudden dam was broken and she desperately wanted it to stop.<br/><br/><br/><br/>It felt like forever before her own breathing evened out and she fell asleep.<br/><br/><br/><br/>- - -<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle woke up the next day better than ever. She touched her neck, the slit in her throat completely gone and her skin back to its normal colour. She woke up finding her own head on Scylla’s chest, blanket draped around them. As soon as she decided to get off the witcher, Scylla too had awaken and they stared at each other.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Morning.” Raelle felt Scylla’s hot breath on her lips, blue orbs way too close to her own. Before she could respond, the witcher was already rolling over to get out of the bed. The woman was out of the room in seconds with Beau right behind her.<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Have we always slept like this on beds?</em> The cleric thought to herself. The physical closeness did not make her uneasiness, just the intimacy that came with it. She would have liked to dismiss it but the growing emotions for the witcher made it difficult. Scylla was a hard person to read and she did not want to chase away her adventure buddy just before of some feelings. <em>What if the witcher was just needing to be nice? She doesn’t feel the same way, right?</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Ruffling up her hair and exhaling an irritate sigh, she tossed away the blankets and headed to the bathroom. She would think better after a quick bath and breakfast anyway.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>btw, molly is genderfluid and use they/them pronouns if anyone was confused</p><p>also, come scream at me in the comments why raylla havn't kissed XD i appreciate it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment Raelle slid into her seat, she was served with an enormous platter of food. Eggs. Ham. Potatoes. Cut up fruits. A basket of bread rolls. She picked up an elegant glass of wine that the maids had placed in front of her but was stopped by Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher didn’t say anything, only picking up the glass of wine and gulping it down, then handed over a cup of water. <em>Okay…</em> Raelle was a little confused but took the cup of water anyway. Scylla was almost done with breakfast and having a conversation with Anacostia about witcher stuff. Raelle could not really cared about it as she stuffed her mouth with food.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hectate and Molly streamed in soon after, the witch winking at Scylla before sitting down beside Raelle. The witcher only gave her a nod before taking away another glass of wine that the maids have placed on the table too close to Raelle.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Why do you keep taking my drink?” the cleric turned to Scylla. “It’s just a glass of wine. I’m sure I’ll be fine."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You are still weak from yesterday. Water only.” Scylla’s tone made Raelle knew she shouldn’t argue any further. The cleric sighed, she would not last the breakfast without alcohol when Hectate was sitting beside her and looking pass her to stare hungrily at Scylla. That woman was not subtle at all and Raelle wanted to gorge her eyes out.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Ya alright, Raelle? Heard you had a little accident with a Naga yesterday,” Molly started up the conversation.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle rubbed her neck bashfully. “Yeah.” She grumbled in hardly before turning to Hectate. “Thank you, by the way. For saving me."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Hectate only chuckled. “Thank Scylla. She got you to me in time. Besides, I had quite the enjoyable night with her."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What's with witches and delivering a favour to witchers in exchange for sex?” Molly snorted, picking up some grapes to pop in their mouth. "Are they really that great at sex? I bet I'm better."<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Wait what? They had sex?</em> Raelle’s blood boiled, her stomach lurched and she felt quite sick. “You had sex with a witch in exchange for a healing spell?” She said a little too loudly at Scylla, the room dipping into silence at her slight outburst.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher’s expression was unreadable. “I did. And what about it? I made my choice on how it went down."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle spluttered. On one side of her mind she was envious about Hectate having sex with Scylla, on the another side she was bitter that Scylla agreed to it but also she was thankful the witcher actually wanted to save her in the first place.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m… done with my breakfast. Thank you.” She murmured before standing up and going out of the door.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Molly smirked. “Hey cousin, your cleric looks like she's jealous. You two more than just friends or something?”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla grunted. <em>What’s up with her?</em> Why should Raelle be jealous anyway. They were just together on this to find the Morbius then get on with their lives. The cleric was probably still sensitive from almost dying yesterday.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She gets grumpy when she's tired.” the witcher shrugged. Suddenly losing her interest in the people around her she stood up as well, heading out of the dining hall. She went upstairs and back to their room, finding Raelle sitting on the bed and mumbling something to Beau.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“What was that at breakfast?” She asked the cleric straight away.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle pursed her lips and did not reply. Scylla frowned. <em>Really now? And I thought I should be the jumpy one here.</em> Raelle had been acting a little out of sort ever since day one and she did not understand. “You sure you are alright? Do you need Hectate to check on you? Maybe your body-“<br/><br/><br/><br/>“No!” Raelle snapped. A flash of anger in her eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. The cleric swallowed hard, not wanting to make eye contact with Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher sighed and sat at the end of the bed. “Then what is it?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>Before she could get an answer, their door burst open and a group of royal guards surged in. “You are under arrest.” A man appeared from behind. He had a stripe of gray hair on his head, a large gray beard and sullen green eyes. He was wearing a dark purple necromancer cloak, a black cane in hand.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Elder Astriel.” Scylla greeted. In a swift movement, she stepped in front of Raelle and had her taken out her long sword. Beau jumped off the bed, standing beside the witcher, teeth bared.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You are not welcomed here.” The man said.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She is.” Molly came up from behind the guards and stood in front of Scylla. “Please. Elder Astriel. She is a Ramshorn. She is family."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You did not seek the counsel of us Elders and this brands her as a trespasser. You may approve of laws here in Castle Black, But you are not above it, Lord Ramshorn.” Elder Astriel spoke to Molly.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I'm not going to leave until I get my answers.” Scylla growled. “Let's settle it the old way. A duel.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Fucking hell, no!</em> Raelle pulled Scylla’s arm but the witcher gave her a glare to silence her.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You have till sun down to prepare. Meet the Elders in the main throne room. I will send my best champion. If you win, you can stay. If you loose, you leave. Take it as a mercy the elders have compromised to no blood shed.” Elder Astriel left the room with his guards.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Molly looked at their cousin worriedly. "You sure you are going to be okay? Why did you have to suggest that. I could have just passed a new law for you to stay or something.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>"Because you shouldn’t abuse your power for me. The Elders have always stuck to the old ways and I should follow through.” Scylla placed her sword by the side of the bed. “I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in the throne room.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Molly gave their cousin a hug. “You win this cousin, and then we can sip a glass of wine openly in the gardens. ” They patted Scylla’s head before leaving the room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was frowning.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Don’t look at me like that.” Scylla sighed. “I'm going to win this. And even if I don’t we’ll just, have to go back to Winterfell. Anacostia will still help us get the information we need. We just have to lie low for awhile longer.” The witcher was already switching into her amour. It was made of enchantment leather and chain mail. She wrapped her wrist straps and then wore her heavy boots.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The cleric didn't know what to say. If Scylla was going to make that decision herself, then it’s up to her. This is her home after all. She was just afraid about whether it would bring a bigger divide between the witcher and her family. They could talk about everything else later. Pushing back whatever happened at breakfast to the back of her mind, Raelle placed a hand on Scylla’s forehead. She whispered an enchantment to help the witcher increase her physical endurance and alertness.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I get worried when you get injured.” She confessed to Scylla.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’ll try not to,” the witcher stepped away to pick up her sword. “I’m going to ask Anacostia if I could slash some dummies on the training ground, are you coming?” Raelle nodded and followed her out.<br/><br/><br/><br/>They had spent the afternoon on the training ground. Raelle sat by the side with Beau and Frumpkin, watching Scylla cut up some dried straw dummies. The witcher had also sparred for a bit with Anacostia after lunch. They left their daemons in their chamber room before the three of them headed off to the throne room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Molly sat on the throne- a stone grey chair with melted down swords stuck in it. There were two rows of chairs going down the hall where six elders sat on each side. Raelle only identified Hectate and Anacostia who went over to sit on her own chair. There was a smaller chair beside Molly as they motioned Raelle to sit next to them while Elder Astriel stood up and gestured for his champion to come forth.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Don’t make me pull you back from the dead,” the cleric placed one hand on Scylla’s face, her thumb caressing the witcher’s cheek. Scylla grunted, her lips slightly lifted. The witcher brought Raelle over to sit beside Molly before meeting in the middle with Elder Astriel’s champion.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The champion was introduced as Cahir aep Ceallach, the captain of the left flank of the royal guards. He was a dragonborn, almost two heads taller than Scylla and stood over her like a mountain. He was armoured with steel and held onto a large broad sword.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The rest of the royal lines streamed into the throne room. They were nobles of Castle Black, and handled the different sectors of the city. They were to be the jury for the match.<br/><br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“We have come here today, to determine this witcher’s fate by the Old Ways! She had come with a companion unannounced and trespassed into the castle when she had been banished sixteen years ago.” Elder Astriel’s voice boomed. Raelle tried hard not to roll her eyes. Scylla was still a Ramshorn and the Elder really had no respect.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“She will be against, my champion, Cahir aep Ceallach. If she wins, we will welcome her for as long as she wants to stay. If she looses, she will have to leave unless overturned by the jury.” The elder continued.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Begin!”<br/><br/><br/><br/>For a brief moment, Raelle could see uncertainty in Scylla’s eyes but she turned serious as soon as Cahir advanced towards her. Dragonborns were strong fighters in the Continent- they had tough skin that was not easily penetrated and the strength to match orcs. Raelle remembered that her dragonbron friend, Abigail had defeated ten elves by herself before and she cracked her knuckles nervously. The cleric held her breath as she saw them circle around each other.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Cahir charged at the witcher, going with a full foreswing and following it quickly with a backswing. Scylla ducked the first attack and met the second blow with her own sword. The witcher surged forward, striking her blade with momentum and sending Cahir moving backwards.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The next strike missed but Scylla twisted her body and rammed her sword into his arm, breaking through the chain mail. Cahir’s arm slacked but he switched his sword wielding hand and blocked the next blow.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Blow by blow, they danced around the throne room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla stepped back, falling into an easy stance. There was no need to expand all her energy so early on. Cahir stepped forward, raising his broad sword. The witcher circled to her right, just outside the reach of his sword as it came down.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Cahir shuffled, shifting to keep Scylla in front of him as he kept shining down his blade. Scylla kept drifting around the dragonborn, maintaining some distance and allowing him to drop his blade wing after swing. She moved with quick steps and waited for his swing to slow and she stepped within his space, giving him a kick to his throat.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The captain stumbled back, losing balance from the force of the kick. Scylla dropped and kicked him on his shin, causing him to fall flat on his face. Cahir reacted quickly, getting up on his feet and blocking the swing of Scylla’s own blade. He shifted his body, slamming his steel amour into the witcher who tumbled a few metres back.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla rolled to her left as another swing came down on her. She blocked another blow with her sword, using her own weight to push herself up to her feet. She swung out a wild blow, creating an opening for herself as she pushed forward and head butted Cahir.<br/><br/><br/><br/>A muffled groan came out of Cahir as he tried to regain his balance. He wobbled about, his legs struggling to hold him steady. Scylla used the hilt of her sword and slammed it against his jaw. The captain fell to his knees once more as Scylla gave him another two punches. Chair tried to block another blow but his arms were like pudding, slapped away easily by the witcher who threw another punch, causing him to fall on his back.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla chest heaved heavily from the exhaustion. Her hand red and bloodied from punching his steel-like skin. But she still could move. She was still in the fight.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"><br/>But Cahir wasn’t.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Claps were heard from the jury, signalling the end of the duel.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was getting up to reach Scylla but Molly stopped her. They gave her a reassuring smile before standing up themselves. “Scylla has won the fight. And we must abide by the Old Ways when we summon them. Lady Ramshorn and her companion, Raelle Collar will be welcomed to stay for as long as they wish and whoever tried to harm them, will face the consequences of their lord. They are also invited to the the main dining hall for any meals, as well as free to roam the market and where the Old Gods touches on this sacred land. Tonight, we will feast in happiness at my cousin’s return. Everyone to the dining hall. It is the Lord’s order.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>With that, Molly concluded the fight and everyone streamed out of the throne room. Raelle rushed over to Scylla, giving her a one over and making a mental note on where the witcher was hurt. She grabbed the bloodied hand, ready to cast a healing spell.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“You can look at me later,” Scylla took her hand away from Raelle to wipe down the blood on it with a towel presented to her by one for the maids. “Let’s go eat first.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>The dining hall was already filled with food. The nobles sitting on rows of table in front of the golden table that sat Molly and their counsel. Scylla took a seat beside Molly, with Raelle to her right and Anacostia sat beside the cleric. The bards have already started their songs as everyone cheered and laughed in the room.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle silently ate her food, glancing towards Scylla occasionally. She was slightly relieved that Hectate was not sitting anywhere near them. Elder Astriel used his metal spoon and tapped on his cup, the people on the golden table all turning to face him.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I would like to apologise to Lady Ramshorn. This had been a test from the Elders, to see where your loyalties lie and how much you have grown. From this moment on, you are welcomed back to Castle Black. However, it is only within Lord Ramhorn’s power of they want to return the throne back to you.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><em>Test? The fuck?<br/><br/></em><br/><br/>“So you are telling me Scylla got injured for a damn game you wanted to play?” Raelle snarked. She clenched her hand, a light glow showing out from her witch mark.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Someone who prays to Pelor will not understand the Old Ways of the ancient Gods.” Elder Astriel eyed the cleric.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla placed her hand over Raelle’s, covering the glow. The witcher gave her a look to silence her. “It’s fine, Elder Astriel. I know my wrong doings sixteen years ago.” She turned back to the elder.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’ll let you know you won’t find your answers here. You must go to the Iron Islands. We shipped off the relevant books there the day the incident happened. Find the sorcerer Stregabor” The elder continued.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla nodded and Elder Astriel sat back down.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle didn’t pay any attention to the rest of the conversations of the night. She felt like a robot, eating the food on her plate, raising her glass of wine when another Elder made another toast and bowed to the nobles as the night ended. She had been cursed by a Naga, then found out Scylla ahd sex with Hectate and she almost had a heart attack during the duel. There was only so much her emotions could take and she just wanted to trash out at someone.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She was silent even after taking a bath, waiting for Scylla to finish hers.<br/><br/><br/><br/>The witcher hopped onto the bed, poet shirt and light pants. Raelle was wrapped up in a new cloak Molly had passed to her after the dinner ended, along with two layers of shirt and down pants.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle sighed as she grabbed Scylla’s hand. The blood had dried out but her hand still had scars and bruises. She murmured a healing spell, the hand immediately going back to normal. She then waved her hands, casting another healing spell to rid Scylla of any aches and lighter bruises.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Thank you.” Scylla took Raelle’s hand in hers. She didn’t know why the cleric was so quiet the whole dinner but felt she shouldn’t ask when they were in front of all the elders. Raelle was disturbed over something and she wished the cleric would just tell her what was on her mind. "Do you want to tell me now what's on your mind?"<br/><br/><br/><br/>The softness in Scylla's voice caused Raelle’s emotions to just tumble out of her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she clutched Scylla’s shirt, sobbing into her chest. The witcher held her in silence, letting her tears soak into her shirt. She was definitely stunned by the cleric's actions. <em>Perhaps the cleric just needed a good cry and she would be fine.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>It took about half an hour or so when the cleric’s sobs slowed.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla scooted backwards, her back against the bed head with Raelle sniffling, her arms encircled around the witcher’s waist. Scylla brushed the cleric's blonde hair from her face. "Feeling better?” She asked.<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle sniffed dejectedly. “Yeah. I’m sorry. It has just been, overwhelming being here. I- it must just be the anxiety talking. And then me almost dying and you-"<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Don't think too much about that. I didn’t sell my body if that was what you were worried about. It was consensual. And it is quite the normal exchange when I meet witches in the Continent.” The witcher explained, rubbing the cleric’s arm.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I thought they wanted to kill you. And I wouldn’t be able to save you if they did."<br/><br/><br/><br/>“Molly wouldn't have let that happen.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle did not reply, only nudging herself closer.<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I’m sorry if I made you worried.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>“I'm sorry for my outbursts.” There was a pause. “I know it wasn’t fair I snapped at Hectate in the morning and Elder Astriel during dinner. I was just angry about what they did to you."<br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla grunted. “I understand. You were just worried for me.”<br/><br/><br/><br/>Raelle was exhausted from her tears and sleep was taking over her. She decided not to say more, in case she slipped out a confession. The jealously, The anger. The nervousness. She had feelings for Scylla. <em>Why her? Why not someone else? Perhaps she should just give up on her feelings.</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>Scylla just stared at the crown of the cleric’s head for awhile longer. A light snore was heard and the witcher knew Raelle was asleep. “If you only knew I would do that all over and more to protect you.” She whispered, leaning down to drop a gentle kiss on the side of the cleric’s head.<br/><br/><br/><br/>She moved them slightly, allowing her head to hit the pillow and she pulled the blanket over them before she attempted to fall asleep herself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay so i gave you all,,, one kiss :)</p><p>for anyone waiting anxiously for the election results, i hope you all stay hydrated and well &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Snow.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla was standing alone by the central garden of the castle. There was something about the snow that brought her a certain sort of comfort. She stood there, face up to the sky, eyes closed, breathing in the fresh air of morning. After the events of yesterday, she felt better being back. Home? She wasn’t too sure yet. But a place of familiar people? It sure was. She was glad things went well with Molly and the rest of the royal families. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The snow allowed her to just stand there and think with a clear mind. It wasn't exactly that she couldn’t go to anyone to talk about it, but the things she had on her mind felt a little too awkward to say out loud.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She sighed as she remembered waking up with Raelle still hooked onto her. She didn’t know when in particular but something felt like it changed between them. A far cry from their stubborn bickering at the start of the journey at the Vale. She cared for the cleric. She had accepted that. It was the strange feeling in her heart she did not know how to comprehend. Why did she feel like it was clenching whenever the cleric’s was worried? Why did her normally slow heart beat pounds faster with the cleric’s smile? <strong><em>What was this thundering feeling in her chest?</em></strong><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle reminded her of Astrid sometimes. Though Astrid was less stubborn. A little quieter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla wondered how she was. Perhaps she's married by now. <em>Does she still have my sword? We be different people when we meet again.</em> If, they ever meet again. Lady Petra would have her head if she ever stepped foot on Casterly Rock.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m pretty sure even witchers get cold in just a shirt.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla turned around, finding Raelle leaning against a column, Beau sitting beside her and Frumpkin on her shoulder. <em>How long had she been observing me?</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric smiled, going up to her and pulling a cloak over the woman's shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Morning.” Scylla greeted the cleric whose blonde hair was damp from the snow and cheeks rosy from the cold. Snow flakes rolled off Raelle’s face as water droplets, down her jawline and neck… <em>Focus, Scylla.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What are you doing out in the snow?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Getting some peace and quiet.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, Was I disturbing you? I could-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“No.” Scylla grabbed the cleric who was about to turn away. “No. It’s fine.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I just received Tally's raven. She’ll meet us down at High Garden with Abigail. Abigail has connections that would help us get to the Iron Islands. We have to pass through Barrowtown. Abigail said Lady Petra won’t be touring the lands at this time of the year, so I think you'll be fine not to cross paths.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“That’s good.” The witcher replied curtly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You know, dancing sometimes might help clear a person’s mind.” Raelle grinned. A jab of anxiety stabbed into her stomach. She didn’t why she said that anyway but Scylla looked like she could use a distraction. She had noticed the witcher was standing in the snow for about an hour, even skipping out on breakfast in the dining hall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It probably wasn’t the best of ideas in the two feet of snow, since Scylla could either make a fool of herself with some quick paced bard music or getting close to one another for a slow dance-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Okay?” Raelle stepped closer.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Sure.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s grin got wider. Casting her wind manipulation spell, she had one hand in Scylla’s, the other around her waist. They were up in the air after a few seconds. Scylla was so close to her as they swayed to a song Raelle made up on the spot. Scylla snorted at the random humming from the cleric but played along anyway. Did she know how adorable she is? Scylla wondered if Raelle would ever look at her as more than a-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>What were they? Friends?</em> Yeah, she quite liked the sound of that.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle stared back at Scylla. The cleric cleared her throat, looking away before she got lost in Scylla’s forever blue gaze. She was still humming to a tune but softer now. Before she could really think about it, she buried her face in the crook of the witcher’s neck and pulling her closer. It had only been to stop herself from looking but now she was hoping Scylla could not feel her erratic heartbeat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Molly is coming,” Scylla whispered into her ear.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Er-Right.” She let them both down from the air, not wanting to repeat what happened the previous time they danced in the air.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Cousin!” Molly came strolling from the walkway a level above them. “I’m hosting a ball tonight! For your return! So yes, you must be in the grand hall! And yes, please wear your long robes, no witcher armour, For the love of the Old Gods!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla rolled her eyes. “I was hoping I didn't have to.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Molly let out a loud laugh. “You know tradition! Besides, I picked out your outfit already. Just wear it, okay? We got to talk to the nobles and what not. Maybe get you someone to marry. I heard the Treefine family’s son is of age. Or if you prefer Garlenhall's oldest daugh-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I would want none of it.” Scylla cut them off, giving an annoyed look to her cousin.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The lord let of a loud laugh. “Alright, you know I’m just kidding about the marrying part. You do need to mingle around though, its your official welcome back party. I must go down to select my outfit.” They threw a small bag down for Scylla to catch. “In case you want to buy anything in the market.” They winked before running off, with their servants chasing after.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Guess we could go to the market, get something to eat. The sweet potatoes are great here,” Scylla told the cleric.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They walked side by side towards the market place.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The market stalls lined the route and Raelle digged into the flamboyant scene. Words from peasants have always painted Castle Black to be this depressive place with an eternal chilling winter but the market place was so vibrant, just like any other.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The footpaths were crowded with stalls selling sacks of nuts and dried fruits. Others sold meat roasting on skewers, and powered spices and herbs in large feed bags. Butchers hung meat from hooks and bakers brought out their freshly made bread. Rich and unfamiliar scents enveloped Raelle as she tried roasted sweet potatoes and got a glass of grapefruit wine.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Once they filled their stomachs, they went over to the other sections of the market place. Vendors sold music instruments, different cloths, herbs for spells, small daggers, crystals, and many more accessories.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What do you need those for?” Scylla asked Raelle, pointing to the small basket Beau had in her mouth. She had told her daemon to follow the cleric while she went to look at something else.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Oh uh-“ the cleric’s cheeks were turning red. “Cleric stuff."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Was there a sudden wind chill? Scylla couldn’t really tell, she was pretty immune to the cold. But Raelle's face was kind of red and she placed her hands on the cleric's cheeks, hoping it would give some sort of warmth. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Uh-" Before Raelle could muster up words and ask what Scylla had in her hand, they heard a voice from behind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Scylla! Raelle!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They turned around, Hectate appearing from the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle resisted the urge to roll her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll be in the room.” She informed the witcher. Scylla gave her a confused look but allowed the cleric to head back with Beau.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“She doesn’t like me too much, does she?” Hectate mused.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla grunted. “Guess not. Not sure why though.” They started walking in the crowd, Hectate greeting the vendors and the beings greeting her as they walked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You are so dense. She’s jealous. It’s pretty obvious. There’s so much tension between you two, someone needs to cut it.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean?” The witcher frowned. What was Raelle needing to be jealous of, she did not understand. It wasn't as if she wasn't an explicitly good healer herself.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Your little cleric’s two outbursts were obvious enough. I would have made a different offer if I had known earlier.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What? You mean the favour? I don’t hold anything against you for that. Professional curiosity. You said that."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hectate slapped the wicther's shoulder lightly. “Well I wouldn't have if I knew she liked you. But whatever, I saved her life so I suppose it’s even or something.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Raelle? Liking me? The moon turns red if that's the truth.</em> "We are just, tied together because of some stupid fate that we need to figure out. It's nothing more than that. I’m a witcher, she'll want somebody that isn’t…complicated. She’s doing a better job at putting up with me than I thought.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What better way of getting two beings together through destiny?” Hectate poked Scylla’s side. “Get your head out of your ass. I know you have feelings for her.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla snorted. “Me? No way.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You literally would do anything for me to save her.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“If she dies, I die too. That’s how the prophecy works.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Perhaps. But the urgency in your voice, the way you two were in the throne room yesterday. Says otherwise.” Hectate raised a brow and pointed to the cloth in Scylla’s hand. “And I bet that that’s for the cleric as well.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla grumbled, having been caught red handed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“It’s beyond me how you two haven’t had sex yet.” Hectate teased.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t see her that way."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“But perhaps you do. You are just too stubborn to admit it.” The witch patted Scylla’s head. "Remember when you came to me as a kid when you got injured? I always told you not to cry and be brave about it? I’m telling you now to just take that leap. As an Elder of Castle Black, my wisdom tells me you two are going a long way together.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
With that, the witch excused herself to pick up some herbs and Scylla was left standing alone.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was almost time for the ball when Scylla came back into the room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle was by the table, hand fiddling with something, her eyes focused. She was still in her green cloak from the morning, though her hair was braided again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She looked at the bed, realising there was a wine red gown-like robe. She let out a long sigh. <em>Well, at least Molly didn't insist I wear a full on corset dress</em>. It was a necromancy robe, silver snowflakes on its sleeves.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Looking at Raelle who was still absorbed in whatever she was making by the table, she placed the blue cloth on the bed. Then, the witcher picked up the gown Molly had left for her and headed to the bathroom.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle was still busy when she came out. “What are you doing?” She stepped closer to the table.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, you,” Raelle let out a light cough. She was holding onto something, eyes wide in surprise as though she got caught doing something she shouldn't have.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What? Never seen someone in a gown before?” The witcher huffed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I-“ Raelle felt as though something was caught in her throat. Scylla was beautiful in the robes. Her hands went on auto-pilot and she placed the item she had been working on into a wooden box. Hotness creeped up her neck to her cheeks. “You look nice.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla rolled her eyes. “I’m terribly uncomfortable but what can I do about traditions.” The witcher picked up the blue cloth, “It’s for you. Go wear it with the onyx pants from the closet. The hall will be heated, so you won’t need your cloak.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Taking the clothing item from Scylla's hand, Raelle realised it was a dark turquoise tunic shirt. She blinked in surprise. “Wha- I can't accept this."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yes you can, it’s Molly’s money anyway. It’s a ball and they expects everyone to be all fancy.” Scylla dragged Raelle to the bathroom. “Go change. Or they won’t shut up later.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle came back out, shifting her shirt a little. Not going to lie, she looked great. The tunic fitted perfectly and was made out of the finest material.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Must you bring your sword?” Raelle cocked her head, wanting to laugh. Scylla had her hands on her sword, looking quite comical as she tried the best way to attach her sword to her robe.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“When there’s a ball, there's always a fight. Beings are stupid like that.” Scylla huffed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric chuckled and took the sword away, placing it against the bed. “I’m sure you can live without it for one party.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla grunted as she wore her witcher medal. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Taking the chance, Raelle opened the wooden box and showed it to the witcher. “This is for you.” It was a corsage. A bird’s skull with dried lavender, wild flowers leaves and a straw braid tied on it. “It’s- Well, I read in the necromancy books that necromancer have some sort of protection charm and I figured why not make you one since- well you don’t have one and I thought-maybe, you know-.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher smiled fondly at the cleric. “Thank you. It looks lovely.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I- Uh, welcome, yes-“ Raelle spluttered. Her heart sped up like she had just rna a thousand miles. “I’ll pin it on? Well, uh-“<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla stepped closer and the cleric tried not to implode as she pinned the corsage on the right chest of the witcher. They stood close, Raelle realising their nose were brushing against each other when she looked back up at Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You wear it- well.” Raelle swallowed thickly, brain short circuiting on her choice of words.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We should get going.” Scylla murmured, though made no attempt to move.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Their lips were so close, both pair of eyes darting downwards when they thought the other didn't notice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Must we? We could disappear for the night. Not be exposed to the likes of snobs and nobles.” Raelle managed to reply. "I know you would rather be somewhere quiet and not in the attention of everyone."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Where would we go? Up the roofs? I'm pretty sure Molly would drug me to be at the ball if he could.” Scylla mumbled. She tilted her head slightly, licking her lips slightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle felt as though someone knocked the wind out of her lungs. <em>Did she want to…? Are we going to…?<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
The door burst open and the both of them jumped backwards.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Cousin! Come on! The party is about to start!” Molly pushed the witcher out of the door, Raelle following behind. They went from one tower to the next and back to the main castle. Molly was all dressed up in black and purple, a large cape tied to their neck. At the door, they turned to Scylla. “Now, smile. Say a few hellos and you two can go on to dance.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The lord clapped their hands and the guards opened the door.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The party was long underway and Scylla looked around the hall. She was still seated, the music of the bards- lead by Porter, rang in her ears. She had greeted him earlier on- the stable boy from her childhood that is now a bard for their family. She and Molly had also went around the different tables to enjoy the wine with the different clans before returning to her chair.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was strange, looking at the people who banished her years ago though they harboured no distain to her in the moment. <em>Would they change their views again if she loses control? Were they only respectful because of Molly?<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Her cousin was busy making conversation with Raelle while she just sat and stuffed herself with food and wine. She was on her sixth glass of wine (excluding the ones she have had with the clans) when Hectate appeared out of no where.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Raelle Collar, care to dance?” Hectate asked, interrupting the conversation between the cleric and the lord.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Sure.” Raelle’s brows furrowed with confusion but took Hectate’s hand anyway as they made their way to the center of the hall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Are you jealous of me?” Hectate asked as they swing to the music. "With regards to Scylla, of course. I know you are a formidable cleric down at White Habour. Daughter of Priestess Collar, you were even better than your mother at your age.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">Raelle resisted a scowl. “No, not at all. Why would you think that, my lady?" She tried sounding as neutral as possible.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hectate laughed, light and easy. “Because I had sex with Scylla.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They spun around and Raelle catches Scylla looking at them. The witcher’s face was unreadable and Raelle turned them around again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“I’m grateful she saved me. It was just the exchange that caught me off guard. We don’t have that, dealings back at White Habour.” Raelle explained. It was partly true, though not the full reason why she had tried to avoid the witch. Yes she was indeed jealous but it was something she had gotten over already.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I see. Well, I’m just here to tell you not to worry. We aren’t a thing. She has eyes on… another cleric.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Another cleric? Who?<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to have to take her away now,” comes Scylla’s voice. Hectate lets go of Raelle immediately and winked at the witcher. “Nice charm.” She said before walking away.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s heart palpitations increased at the way Scylla easily slipped into her arms as they begin moving to the music. Her mind juggled for words to say as she tried not to moon too obviously in front of Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You seemed really uncomfortable with Hectate so I thought we could dance for a bit before we try to plan our escape route.” Scylla spoke first.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric chuckled nervously. “We were just clearing the air. It’s all cool now.” She faked a surprised gasp. “Planning an escape? What would Molly think?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck Molly. I had enough of nobles and acting like I actually cared about their greed. Castle Black is not immune to the politics and gold, unfortunately.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They slowed as the music switched to a gentle song. Their heads tilt forward and rested against each other.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You know, I heard from Hectate, that you know of another cleric.” Raelle commented. Perhaps it was the wine getting to her, but her jealous side was bubbling in her stomach.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Astrid?" Scylla asked. <em>How did Hectate know about Astrid?</em>  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Astrid Bellweather? That was not the answer Raelle had expected. She remembered the story Scylla had told her. They had met at a wedding of the oldest Bellweather. She hadn't known Abigail's sister was a cleric. Her family were mostly known to be hand-to-hand combat warriors. Most dragonborns were anyway.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hectate didn't say more than that."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah I know Astrid. We met by the Red Lake. It was years ago. It doesn't matter." Scylla didn't know why she felt the need to explain to Raelle about her and Astrid. They were a thing of the past. Sure, she had felt their chapter never really closed, but it wasn't as though Scylla would see her again. "I ventured round the Continent and I have met other clerics other you."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"But I am the best cleric, you know that right?" Raelle pouted. The wine was definitely getting to her at this point and she wondered how Scylla didn't even look hammered.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Pft. Are you just going to throw your mother under the bus like that?" Scylla smirked. "I only know that you are probably drunk."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They danced to a few more songs before Scylla intertwined her fingers with Raelle's, tugging her away from the crowd as they slipped away pass unlit halls and rooms and back to their own. It was deep into the night and Scylla could care less about the party and the people who were still loud and crazy in the hall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They tumbled into the room, almost falling over Beau as they collapsed on the bed. Scylla searched the bed absentmindedly with her arm and grabbed her poet shirt. Not caring if Raelle was looking, she changed out of her robe, pulling over her more comfortable shirt. She couldn't be bothered to tie up the laces as she laid her head back down on the blankets and Raelle lolled her head to rest it on her chest, the cleric's eyes fluttering shut.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had begun to snow as the drops of snow pelted down on the window pane, the pitter patter sounding almost like a soft lullaby. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span> <span class="s1">"The gown was lovely, but you are beautiful.” the cleric muttered under her breath, her lips slightly grazing Scylla's clavicle. A light snooze was heard soon after- signalling to the witcher that the blonde had already fallen asleep. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">The muddled jigsaw puzzle fitted in Scylla's head.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was a silent panic as she laid there with dilated pupils, looking up at the ceiling. Breathless. This was not how she pictured it would be like. It was supposed to be easy. It had been easy with Astrid. Comparable to lulling to sleep. This was hard. She did not understand this madness. The chaos of a thunderstorm in her chest. She didn't want to know of it. Perhaps she might have seen it coming if she paid attention. Except she was too busy spending time throwing over the reason of protection as a disguise.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em><strong>Oh.</strong></em></span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i know i have said this for a few chapters alr...... but......we are getting close to the kiss, i promise.<br/>its the holiday season and im getting a little busier, hence the. lack of daily updates.<br/>love ya all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them left for Barrowtown after a two-week stay at Castle Black. They were to sail down the river all the way to Barrowtown where they could stay with an inn keeper named Berryessa before going down to High Garden to meet up with Tally. They had already packed all their items they needed onto the boat, along with Starlight and their daemons.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Molly had already sent them off in the castle- the Lord tried to hide their tears as they hugged them good bye. Anacostia went down with them all the way to the dock.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Now listen here, the news will travel to the Night King that you received a pardon up here in Castle Black. By the rules of the Continent, he will not be able to lay a finger on Molly, but he still can try to get the both of you. Watch out for each other, alright?” Anacostia warned them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle nodded her head, giving the older witcher a firm handshake before boarding the boat. Scylla glanced at Raelle before returning her attention to Anacostia. The older woman gave her a disapproving look. “You haven’t told her?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t think she would want to hear what I have to say.” Scylla sighed. The past two weeks felt like a breeze. They hung out mostly during their meals and in the night, where they would meditate and Raelle would tell stories about her patients in White Habour. On some mornings, Scylla had showed the cleric around Castle Black, thankful to the cleric that she could reminisce on her childhood.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Nothing seemed particularly out of sort, though Scylla pretended to sleep in one morning and had tried her hardest not to laugh when she heard an audible gasp from the healer when she woke up. Raelle proceeded to fall off the bed and Scylla faked a yawn, grumbling that the healer had woke her up but was in fact, laughing at the blonde on the inside.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Best to tell her before you hurt her and yourself.” Anacostia empahsized.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I know. I just- don’t know how to say it.” She had tried to forget about the prophercy. But they were getting closer and closer to getting definite answers and she wished she had the courage to just tell Raelle about her half of her prophecy. What was written on her part of the map.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s one said- <em>Travel North to the birth place of the Night King. Seek Answers there and you shall find.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
But hers had written- <strong><em>For two on the journey to find the Morbius will one have to make the ultimate sacrifice.<br/>
<br/>
</em></strong><br/>
<br/>
Scylla was ready to die. But she knew the stubborn cleric wasn’t ready to let her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“The truth is always the hardest. But the best course of action.” Anacostia handed over a Babylon candle to the younger one. “In case you have to escape. It only has enough magic to push you through about fifty miles, but it’s better than nothing.” With that, Anacostia gave Scylla a hug before the younger one boarded the boat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla waved her arms, a huge fog covered the boat as they sailed away from Castle Black. It would be a three week trip down to Barrowtown, and unfortunately not in the best of weathers. Hectate had warned them there were to be stormy weathers in this part of the year but they had no other choice with the King’s Guards hunting them down by land.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had been a week of sailing and Scylla wished they would have been eaten by a wave instead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
After that particular night of her own, revelations, she had been feeling a little awkward around the healer. She spent time away with Anacostia or Molly during the day, only needing to come face to face with Raelle at night. The cleric had said nothing though, andthey still continued as per usual.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla had somewhat forgotten how close they had to be on the small boat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher was trying to cook some fish she had caught when she accidentally burnt her hands. Raelle ran to her immediately, picking up the wounded hand and murmuring a spell. She then pressed her lips against her hand, laughing it off as “kissing it better”.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla wanted to kiss her. She had contemplated if she should just jump the gun and do so. But she waits too long and Raelle stepped away to continue chopping up some vegetables. Beau let out a grunt and she rolled her eyes, knowing her daemon was mocking her.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Scylla had wanted to kiss her again when they were star gazing. Buzzing on a bit of booze and looking at the excited Raelle who was very proud of herself for naming the constellation right. The cleric had a nervous lip bite and deep thought as she tried to guess the names and Scylla wanted to bite the bullet there and then.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
One particular morning, all of Raelle’s body was literally almost on top of her and she tried her best not to freak out. She struggled to breathe properly- and it was not because of the weight of the girl. The longer the cleric laid on her, the more she questioned her sanity. She could smell the jasmine body wash on Raelle’s skin and the heat of the cleric’s breath skirting down her neck. She managed to slip out under the cleric and made her way to the other side of the boat, chest heaving heavily.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle Collar was killing her.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
She was sure of it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Another three days have passed and even though the storms were heavy, they had managed to stir the boat away from the bulk of the trouble.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It had been ten days and Scylla wasn’t getting any better. She hoped the cleric hadn't noticed and wouldn't ask her anything, or she’ll just have to throw herself off this boat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Unfortunately, Raelle had noticed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
At first, she had thought she was being playful with the kiss on the hand, but the witcher had avoided eye contact ever since. Though they did star gaze together and Raelle tried her best to act normal, she had observed Scylla being fidgety whenever they stood too close, or if they had woke up at the same time. The witcher hadn’t said anything though, and Raelle didn’t know if she should ask if Scylla was uncomfortable with something.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric only knew one fact.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And that was that she wanted to kiss Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She had kissed her a thousand times over in her head. She just wished it could happen in real life. But they are… friends. And they have just started to trust each other. And she couldn’t mess that up because Scylla needs a friend and not another person that just wanted to touch her body.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">She wouldn’t be that person.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She wouldn't want to act on impulse.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She still wanted to kiss Scylla though.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They had two other days of calm weather before things turned for the worse.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The grey skies rumbled even louder than before, the wind slicing against their faces. Scylla had no choice but to braid her hair, keeping them out of her eyes as she looked out at the horizon.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Do you think we can protect the boat with our magic?” Raelle asked. If they had a paladin or wizard, it would have been much easier to manipulate the clouds away, however, both their skill sets were not very adaptive to this situation.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We could try. But. I don’t think it would work.” Scylla frowned.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The dark clouds were brewing right above them and in an hour, water droplets pelted down on them. </span> <span class="s2">The water was growing choppier, the roiling grey waves getting bigger every minute.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle concentrated on the sails, trying to use some of her wind manipulation knowledge to steer them. There was only so much she could do when the storm started growing bigger, the already big rain storm turning torrential. They were drenched from head to toe before deciding to cramp together with Starlight in the captain’s cabin. Frumpkin and Beau were also with them while they tried to make their dinner and dry their clothes in the small space.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The rumbling of the thunder would not stop even after their dinner and Raelle poked her head out, checking if there was shore nearby. She glanced back at Scylla, a worried look to her face. Lightning bolts struck down and Raelle’s eyes widened in panic. The storm was one thing- <em>but if they got hit by the lightning…</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The storm lasted the whole night and by dawn, the water swished around their ankles.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We need to get off this boat.” Scylla told the cleric. She fished out the Babylon candle and grabbed Starlight’s lead. “The boat is going to sink and there’s not much we can do right now. Grab the bags.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle slung both their bags over her shoulders and hugged Frumpkin tight.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla murmured a spell, lighting up the candle as she struggled to hold onto Beau and Starlight’s lead at the same time. She closed her eyes, picturing the shores of Barrowtown and hoped the candle had enough magic to send them there.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Large green flames enveloped them as they felt themselves evaporate to their destination.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla’s lungs were burning.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The candle had not enough magic and they landed in the waters still.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Thankfully, Starlight and Beau had made it out to the river banks. Scylla’s head broke the surface of the water, sucking in a grateful lingual of air, gasping and coughing as she searched for Raelle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Another wave crashed onto her and she was dragged back down.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Struggling against the tide, she managed to break through the waters again, finally noticing a blonde head. She quickly tried to make her way to the cleric, pushing through the stinging in her eye to keep her focus on the Raelle. The waves tossed her around but she kept trying and eventually she was able to grab the cleric’s cloak. She winded her arms around the cleric’s chest and started swimming to the side of the river where Starlight and Beau were waiting. She pushed Raelle over the waters and onto eh land before Beau helped her up by pulling her collar. She fumbled on land, vomitting up a mouthful of sea water.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla rolled her head to the side, her eyes fluttering close. Her muscles were on fire as she gasped for air. Beau was checking up on the cleric, pressing her paw down on her stomach to push the water out. Cold fingers grabbed her wrist and that was the last thing she felt before everything went black.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Scyl?” Raelle whimpered. “Scyl?” The witcher wasn’t responding and anxiety hit the cleric like a hammer. She was too weak to heal Scylla right now. She applied pressure on the witcher’s wrist to listen to a pulse, confirming that Scylla was still alive.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s legs were like jelly and she was unable to get up. Beau and Frumpkin were looking at her and she closed her eyes, allowing the tiredness to take over her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span></p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Shit bird!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The words echoed in her head.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Shit bird!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She felt a slap to her cheek and her eyes widened out of reflex. Her lips turned upwards, realising who it was that had found her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Nice to see you too, Bells.” She muttered.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Abigail Bellweather. Dragonborn soldier. Fourth daughter of the Lioness, Lady Petra Bellweather.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>A friend she was definitely glad to see.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Abigail called out to her guards and they helped the cleric up onto a wagon. Then, they brought Scylla up next to her. The witcher was still unconscious as she lied there with Beau who rested beside her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle was good enough to gulp down the water Abigail had handed to her in a leather flask.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“Tally told me you had a friend with you.” Abigail spoke first.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. Scylla.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I know who she is.” Abigail snorted. “The famous White Fang that crossed my mother years ago. I don’t think she would be too happy about seeing the witcher again. I can ensure your safety, but I cannot promise you my mother won’t do anything to her.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle sighed. “Let me at least try to convince your mother?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll… speak to her. And, well, there’s Astrid who will side with me. And Adella who owes the witcher. Ava is away at the moment.” Abigail pressed a palm to Raelle’s head. “Sleep my friend, I’ll wake you when we reach Casterly rock.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle didn’t know how long she had slept for but she was greeted with red and gold when her eyes opened. She was on the bed and in new clothes. She sat up, realising her green cloak was placed at the edge of the bed and she was in a wine coloured linen with black pants. Beau jumped up onto the bed and licked her hand.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Morning.” Abigail stepped into the room. “You missed dinner so please go down to the hall and eat breakfast with me and my family. Also, I changed your clothes, so chill. AAAAnd... I lied to my mother that the snow leopard was your daemon so hide Frumpkin when she's around.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle rubbed her tired face. “Sure.” Still in a doozy, she put on her boots and went out with her friend.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The dining hall was as fancy as one could get. The table were made of marble, large window panes allowed the light to shine through, brightening up the place instantaneously. The cutlery were coloured in gold and silver, the walls plastered with yellow and jade tapestries. It was grand to say the least.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Welcome, Raelle.” Lady Petra greeted the cleric.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for hosting me, Your ladyship.” Raelle bowed. She had been to easterly Rock multiple times but had not eased on any form of honorific with Abigail’s mother. Petra was a Queen in her own right and had a magnificant air around her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Lady Petra motioned for Raelle to sit.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I was very… surprised to know of the guest that you brought into my castle.” Lady Petra remarked, an edge to her voice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle contemplated her words carefully. She did not want to step on any toes but wherever Petra was holding Scylla, she didn't think it was anywhere good.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, Lady Petra. Scylla is. A witcher. And one that is in your bad books." Raelle swallowed thickly. "But she is the other Legacy and it would be of no use to kill her."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"And why not?" Lady Petra took a sip of her wine. "The witcher is a menace. If I kill her, then the reincarnation cycle begins again, does it not?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yes. But we are so close to finding the Morbius. We'll leave as soon as I heal her. We could even leave once you tell me where you placed her."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Lady Petra scoffed. "I don't care about whatever Legacy shit this is. She does not step foot in this castle."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Mother." A woman spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She had blonde hair, a stark difference from the usual black haired Bellweathers. This must be Astrid, Raelle thought to herself. She is indeed beautiful. It was no wonder that Scylla was interest in her. Raelle's tongue suddenly felt bitter. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You will not be putting a good word for the witcher." Lady Petra glared at her duaghter.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Mother." It was Abigail who spoke up next. "Please reconsider. People can change over the years. Besides, this would mean she owes you a debt now. And we are strong enough to keep Khalida with us if she insists on taking her away."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Abigail is right, mother," Adella continued. "From what we knew of the witcher, she had not come back to take Khalida away from us even after the letter was sent. Besides she's hurt. Should we not extend a hand of help to someone who needs it?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"And now I've lost my appetite." Lady Petra grumbled. "Fine. Since you lot are so... insisting. She will stay. I will personally fetch her from the dungeons. She will join us for dinner later on, after she washes the dirt off her body." She stared at Raelle with piercing eyes. "If she crosses any lines, I will put my sword through her throat. I assure you that."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you. My lady." Raelle replied with gratitude. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Lady got up from her chair and left the room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla stiffened as soon as she realised who was at the gate of her cell. She had awoken, muscles still aching but alive. The guards that passed by her cells at intervals gave her a clue where she was. Their red and gold armour shined even in the dim light and Scylla knew she was in Casterly Rock.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Welcome. Witcher." Lady Petra looked down at her with disdain.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span class="s1">Scylla pressed her lips firmly together, not deigning to give her a reply.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Raelle and my daughters made a good case for you. But if you try to lay your hands on Khalida, I will kill you. Understood?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla could only nod. <em>This mercy was more than enough.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
With a flick of the wrist, the guards opened the cell door and hoisted the witcher up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Get her to clean up. Immediately." With that, Lady Petra turned her heels to leave.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span class="s1">Through wide hallways of marble and priceless paintings and artefacts, the guards dragged Scylla- her feet sliding on the floor, the cold marble making her shiver in her still damped pants. Through the velvet drapes of one of the arched windows, Scylla caught a glimpse of the dining hall and wondered if Raelle was eating comfortably with the Bellweathers. Down two more hallways and up three flight of stairs, she reached a guest room. Three maids were waiting for her in the bathroom as the guards dunked her into the massive tub sitting pretty in the middle.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>feels really long since i updated this haha.<br/>we are somewhat 2/3 into this fic.... when i say thiis is a slow burn, i meant it.<br/>also, another shameless plug: i hv another fic that burst out of my monkey brain: my world to yours, if you wanna read anything else from me :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was fairly awkward that Scylla had maids cleaned her up but she tried not to think too much about it. The water was a pearly colour and the faint smell of jasmine drifted off it. Scrubbing her clean, they pushed her back into the guest room with a bathrobe while they dried and combed her hair. They tied her silver hair up loosely, with some braids at the ends. Then, they patted her dry and she wore a set of navy coloured silk clothing- an indication she was not one of the Bellweathers who were all in either red or gold.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Would you like use to tie the sword to your back or waist?” One of the maids asked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“It’s fine, I’ll take the sword myself. You can tell Petra that I’m done.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
With that, the maids scurried out of the room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She realised they had replaced her sheath with a new leather one and had sharpened her sword. <em>Odd</em>. She strapped the sheath to her back and looked at herself in the mirror- cleaner than she had ever looked. She had baths before but never this pampered. <em>Must be nice being this rich.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Lady Petra arrived a few minutes later and motioned for the guards to usher her out.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Being pushed forward slightly, Scylla was poked and prodded by staffs through a series of hallways. Eventually they came to a stop at the grand dining hall. She watched as the doors swung open, revealing a cavernous room, and memories of that wedding banquet flooded Scylla's mind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The hall usually filled with Bellweathers who were by their own tables, milling around having quiet conversations amongst themselves- was empty. She was pushed to the main table where Lady Petra sat down and they pushed the witcher to sit down as well.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Leave us. Call my daughters and their husbands in. Let Khalida eat in her room for tonight with her teacher” Lady Petra’s voice rang out, and the guards closed the doors behind them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Lady filled up her wine glass and then gave one to Scylla who accepted it hesitantly. “Drink.” The lady told the witcher.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla picked up her wine glass. If Petra hadn't killed her, she wouldn’t poison the food. It was not like the Lady to kill her through other means than her own sword. Her piercing stare made Scylla squirm internally and the witcher tried to focus on the food in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You made a mockery out of me in this hall, some years ago. But now you are at my mercy. The great White Fang! The witcher that won in Kaer Morean and received a pardon in Castle Black. My my… how did you fool everyone?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla blinked in surprise. <em>How did she know all of that? How many bird spies did Petra have? Had she always been watched?</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I have not fooled anyone, my lady. I only try my best to do what is right.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“It’ll take more than your lowly words to convince me. But perhaps being here would be torture enough.” The Lady took a sip of wine and picked out a bunch of blueberries. “Astrid is married to a bloke named Jon Snow. His father is the captain of my left flank guards.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla briefly met her eyes but looked away after a second. It would be a lie to say she wasn’t upset about the news. Even after these years, she had longed to meet Astrid again. She had accepted that the second daughter was definitely married but it still hurt all the same to hear the news officially. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“No comment, witcher? We are to eat dinner together in awhile, you know.” Lady Petra continued. “Would be nice of you to have a quick sparring session with her husband.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I would. Decline it, my lady. I have no use to cause harm to Astrid’s husband.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Have you gotten soft, witcher?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I feel no need to fight.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Lady Petra pursed her lips. “You owe me a favour for saving your life.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I owe Abigail a favour.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“And she is my daughter and Casterly Rock has extended its hospitality to you. So yes, you owe me a favour, witcher.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what do you need of me?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Khalida stays with us. You are not to interact with her.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You bringing this up again may just tempt me to steal her in the middle of the night.” Scylla snarked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Lady Petra smirked and finished her wine. “I would need you in my army. After finding whatever you need to find with Raelle.” She said casually, switching the topic.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“How do you know I won’t die along the way in the journey?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You have the grace of the Gods for some reason and you would have been dead by now from all the trouble you bring.” Lady Petra gave her a look. “Besides, I heard from my little birds you are close to finding what you need. I have my army ready by the next month and I intend to charge down to Dorne to take the throne for myself. You and Raelle are to find the Morbius and help me defeat him. Then, you will join my army as we venture beyond the wall.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>The wall?<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
“There is nothing beyond the wall but only eternal winter. Surely you know of the tales.” Scylla scoffed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“And yet there has been disturbing signs of activity. Lord Molly and I were of discussion of it with Lord Nydoorin and Master Beauchamp. The Night king of course, did not care for it, but there is something beyond those walls and I want to know what it is.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“And if you have so many men on your side, why would you still need me?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Because a Legacy with the power of the Morbius is valuable, is it not?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla downed her glass of wine. <em>That meant Raelle had to die</em>. “Why not make this deal with Raelle?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Because you are a warrior. A witcher. She’s a cleric. What use of a healer would I need if I need manpower?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla sighed. There was not much for her even if she survived the journey to find the Morbius or if they killed the Night King. And if by the slightest chance they beat destiny, Raelle had White Habour to go back to- but her? She was only going to wander about the Continent. Might just be good for her if she could secure food and shelter till she dies on the front lines of Petra's army. “You will have my servitude if I make it out of this journey alive.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Lady Petra had a smug look on her face as she poured them both another glass of wine.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They sat in silence while they waited for the rest of the Bellweathers and Raelle to enter the dining hall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As soon as the door burst opened, Scylla stood up and walked straight to Raelle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m fine. Was about to ask about you but you seemed to have cleaned up really nicely.” Raelle’s brows shot up as she scanned Scylla from head to toe. They gave each other a quick hug before walking back to the table.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla greeted Adella and Glenn first before turning her head towards Astrid and Jon. She greeted them too, though not fully making eye contact with Astrid. Then she bowed at Abigial, thanking her for bringing them to Casterly Rock.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Dinner was slightly awkward and it came and went. Lady Petra talked to Raelle about Priestress Willa and the men made reports about the land.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Lady Petra excused herself for a night meeting with her generals and the rest of them decided to leave as well. Abigail had pulled Raelle to play darts with her while Scylla raced out of the hall, feeling quite suffocated from being there. She walked hastily to no where in particular.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There were no stars in the Westerlands, but the moon was a warm milky glow in the sky, as if the sight of it could become a song in the eyes of anyone willing to raise their head upwards.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla leaned against a wall as she sat on a ledge, looking down at Abigail and Raelle who were throwing darts outside in the lower ground gardens. She didn't know where she was but perhaps just one of the many patios Casterly Rock had. The two friends were laughing loudly below and Scylla had not wanted to disturb them, though she still felt the need to keep an eye on the cleric.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Who are you?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A small voice was heard and Scylla turned her head.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A girl.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She didn't seem like she was anymore than ten. Her curly chestnut hair had brown highlights at the tips and she wore a red silk gown with a black cloak, small golden lion on its sleeves. The breeze blew through her bangs and allowed Scylla to take a better look at her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She felt as though someone had taken the air out of her lungs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Was this…?<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
The girl hopped up onto the ledge and sat cross legged in front of her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m Khalida. Who are you? Grandmother always said that blue linen meant that person was an outlander.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>My child of surprise.<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Scylla was lost for words. What was she to say? This was… her child. She could avoid destiny and allow Adella and Glenn to keep her, but they made a pact under the eyes of the Old Gods and what would they do to this destiny?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Who are you?” Khalida repeated.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m Scylla. A witcher.” She replied softly, unsure what the girl would think of her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Wow. I have read about witchers. Can you really kill orcs in one punch?” Her eyes were wide with curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla let a soft chuckle escape from her lips. “No. It takes quite a bit to fight an orc. Even for a witcher. It’ll be best if you never cross path with one though, they are dangerous beings.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Orcs were a rare sight in the Continent. Many tales of them were from beyond the wall, though some had passed through Castle Black some two hundred years ago and lived high up in the mountains of Koh Meluva. They rarely came down to interact with the rest of the beings in the Continent.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“So have you fought one?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yes I have.” Scylla smiled. “It had been a misunderstanding. I thought he was stealing from a group of haltings down in a village and was sent up the mountains to kill him. But in fact, he was starving and was driven into stealing.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Then what did you do?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I gave him some food. Taught him how to find berries and catch wild rabbits up in the mountains to feed his clan. They aren’t as evil as the stories might tell you. Everyone in the Continent, whether man or orc, are living because they want to survive. We cannot pre-judge anyone without learning about their story first.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The girl seemed to be contemplating what the witcher has said. Her eyes were filled with concentration and her lips brought into a small frown. "Grandma said witchers are scary, but you don't look scary. You look normal."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Normal. Huh. </em>it made Scylla's heart warm.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Khalida!” A voice called out.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They both looked in the direction of the sound.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Astrid.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Khalida jumped off the ledge and hugged her aunt.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Time for you to go to bed. Your mother would like to read you a bed time story.” Astrid told her niece kindly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Khalid nodded and ran off into the darkness of the hallways.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Words left Scylla. She stared into those hazelnut eyes and her heart fell silent.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You have nothing you want to say to me?” Astrid said lightly as she waltz towards the witcher. “It's been a long time since we’ve seen each other.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah.” Scylla rasped. Though Astrid’s voice was the same, she looked different- gone were the mischievous glint, but rather it had been replaced with elegance and maturity. She wanted to ask Astrid if she had missed her, or even thought of her at all.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Your sword. I do think of you, Scylla. But I also have a duty to the Bellweather name.” Astrid smiled sadly, handing over the sword Scylla had given her. The witcher traced her fingers around her weapon. It was made of valerian steel, her graduation gift from Alder. She strapped it to her back along with her dragon glass sword.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for returning this to me.” She said plainly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Astrid raised her hand silently and she touched the witcher’s hair. “You have grown into a fine person, I can see it in your eyes. But you are also troubled, and I hope what’s between us can rest now.” She leaned in, kissing the side of Syclla’s lips.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You have always been able to read me." Scylla sighed. She felt something inside of her snap like brittle glass but she tried to hold it in and did her best to smile. This was the final confirmation she needed that they were never going to be anything. “I understand. And I know. There wasn’t really ever us in anything. But I did love you. And perhaps I still will. But in other ways.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Well, tell me if that cleric of yours cause you any trouble.” Astrid wriggled her brows.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Raelle? What about her?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You and her. Come on." Astrid rolled her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It's nothing."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"The bond between legacies are always deeper than what the books have written it to be. Besides, you used to look at me like how you look at her." Astrid smiled at her fondly. "You are allowed to want something, you know? Being a witcher doesn't mean you have to roam the Continent alone." With that, the blonde said her goodbye, leaving Scylla to her own thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“So. You and the witcher huh? Tally was right after all. She’s so different from your usual… more preppy girls.” Abigail laughed, taking a swig of the moonshine in her hands.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, Bells. She’s great. And different. You’ll understand when you get to know her.” Raelle sighed. They were walking back up to her guest room when they heard murmurs from the patio.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Abigail craned her neck first and her eyebrows raised. “Well, that’s awkward.” She muttered. Raelle peered in the same direction, her heart sunk as she saw Astrid leaning forward to kiss Scylla. Trying to resist looking overly jealous she folded her arms and shrugged. “Well, your sister is a catch. And they did have a thing in the past.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It wasn’t a lips kiss- not like it was any great consolation for the cleric. Raelle chugged down the rest of her moonshine. Perhaps her getting drunk would get her mind off things. She decided to continue walking, Abigail trailing after her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t tell me you are just going to give up after that. Come on, Raelle. My sister’s married. You have a great chance with Scylla. You love her… and the way she just ran straight to you in the dining hall? It’s mutal. Trust me. Am I ever wrong?” Abigail thrusted the rest of her moonshine in Raelle’s hand. “Here. Liquid courage.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle gulped down the moonshine.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Her head was certainly buzzing as she stood outside of Scylla’s room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>I like you, romantically.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>love you.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I love you.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I want to kiss you.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I love you.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>Please kiss me before I explode.</em><br/>
<br/>
<em>I love you.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The words replayed in her head as she waited.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Didn’t want to sleep alone?” Scylla said dryly when she finally returned to her guest room, a slight confusion to her face when she saw who was outside the door. She had mauled over Astrid's words and wanted to spend the night to think about it. She was glad she had that talk with Astrid, it gave her the closing she had been waiting for. But was the next steps towards Raelle? She didn't know.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The witcher let her in and closed the door behind her. Raelle stood there, unmoving with the words at the tip of her tongue. Scylla glanced at the cleric again before taking off her swords and cloak.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I love you.” Raelle blurted out and Scylla froze, blinking in surprise as she clutched both her swords in her hand, looking about as she tried to figure out what to do. Beau grunted loudly, nudging her and she slowly placed her swords on the table.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla cleared her throat as she left her cloak by the chair.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Letting out a heavy sigh, Raelle took hesitant steps towards the witcher. The words were out and she couldn’t take them back. It was a strange feeling of relief and she felt she could breath better after saying those three words. She smiled tenderly at Scylla.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I love you in a way that it is more than a friends thing. And I know you don’t want me to. But I can’t help it. I- I don’t want to keep this from you any longer. So- this, this doesn’t change anything. But I thought you deserved to know.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla was left speechless. Out of all things to say, she had never predicted Raelle to let those words loose. Her heart constricted- knowing she felt something for the cleric. She didn’t know if it was love. But it was something. And she was afraid. She didn't want to reject Raelle, but she didn’t want to lead the cleric on.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We- we don’t have to talk about it.” Raelle bluntly cut her off. She was only here to confess and she definitely caught Scylla off guard- the witcher did not owe her an answer to anything.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Are you drunk?” Scylla asked, taking Raelle’s hadn’t into hers. The cleric face was a glaring red and she wondered if it was just the alcohol talking. And perhaps it was just Raelle’s wacky mind saying things she shouldn’t.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric mumbled something and her body stiffened.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla sighed inwardly. What<em> could she say? It was a lie to say she loved her. It was also a lie to say she didn’t.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There was an uncomfortable knotting in the witcher's stomach as they looked into each other's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She moved her head closer to Raelle. “Raelle. You alright?” Their foreheads rested against each other.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I just really want to kiss you.” Raelle muttered.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>I really want to kiss you too.</em> “Oh. Okay.” Scylla said, barely more than a whisper. <em>Maybe she's just drunk and need some sort of release. It is just going to be a kiss, right?<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
Scylla stared deep into Raelle’s blue eyes. The sound of her heart was beating so loudly she couldn't concentrate. She felt like her heart was going to explode.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Then she kissed Raelle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And Raelle kissed her back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric’s lips were unexpectedly soft and a thousand emotions crashed onto Scylla at once. She felt like the world fell away as soon as their lips touched. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Raelle’s hand rested below her ear, the cleric’s thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Scylla’s hands tightened around Raelle’s hips, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of their hearts against each other’s.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When they finally broke apart for air, they still stood close, chest heaving.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle hesitantly looked at Scylla. The swirls of emotion and desire were in the witcher’s eyes. A tiny fire of hope lit up in her heart and she wondered if Scylla felt the same.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Something blossomed in Scylla’s heart and she was immediately in panic as soon as she realised what she had done. Releasing her hold on the cleric, she took a step back, mouth opening and closing a few times.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>What had she done?</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Pressing her palm to Raelle’s forehead, she casted a sleeping spell and Raelle fell into her arms. She carried Raelle to the bed and laid the blankets over her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Her chest tightened and she felt like it was harder and harder to breath. Beau has a worried look as she came closer. She stumbled about the room, the world spinning around her. Her back was against the wall as her legs gave way and she slumped to the ground. The tears burst forth like a water from a dam, spilling down her face. She felt the muscles of her chin tremble like a small child as she clutched her shirt tightly. She was trembling and she didn’t understand why. It was raw. There was too much emotions that enveloped her and she didn’t know how to stop it.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Why can’t she stop it?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long chapter. i wanted to split it but i dont think anyone can wait any longer for the kiss XD<br/>but also. more angst?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready to leave?” Abigail glanced back at her two visitors. They were to take her horses and a wagon down to High Garden, where they will reconvene with Tally. From there, the plan was to take the archers’ portals to the edge of the Continent and then a boat to the Iron Islands.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Scylla?” Raelle nudged the witcher who was spacing off to somewhere.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The woman in question nodded her head.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric sighed. Since that night, Scylla had been avoiding her like a plague. The witcher came in later for breakfast and left early for dinners, already sleeping in bed when Raelle returned to their room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Was the kiss that bad?<br/>
<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
They made their way out of Casterly Rock and did not stop until they were miles out of Red Stone where the farm lands were. Abigail, unlike Tally, was not one for conversation, and the trip was rather quiet. The young Bellweather was up front with the horses while Raelle and Scylla was left at the back.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Neither of them spoke of what had happened- Scylla choosing to aimlessly study her surroundings while Raelle read a book. The cleric made some attempts at catching the eye of the witcher, but to no avail.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle sighed again.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It felt like they had taken a step forward and then three steps backwards. She did not regret that night. Her feelings and the confession that loomed over her head finally broke like a dam and she was relieved. Whatever Scylla’s response was, it was not up to her control. She had thought about it, and this was definitely one of the scenarios- where the witcher would just avoid her, so she’ll wait. Scylla had kissed her back and she knew there was something more there.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The leaves were a variety of red and orange while the sky turned grey. It only took a few moments before the rain decided to descend upon them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>It really wasn't her fault. </em>Scylla focused with all her might on the trees around them. The rain pelted against her armour but she could care less about getting soaked.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle took her off guard with the whole “I love you” speech. <em>Does the cleric even know what love is? Why her?</em> They can’t love each other. It would only make things more complicated. Yet the choice of rejecting the blonde did not sit well in her mind. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Squinting her eyes, the witcher spotted a few heads popping out of the hills surrounding them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Someone's following us.” She stood up abruptly as Abigail halted the horses.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The wagon came to a stop as well and the dragonborn had her hand on her sword, sweeping the surroundings. “Tal?” Abigail called out. They were meant to meet their friend around this area anyway.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The hooves of horses were getting louder and louder. From a light to a deep rumble- Scylla drew both her swords and jumped out of the wagon, with Abigail jumping to the opposite side. Raelle’s eyes were wide open, holding Frumpkin close to her chest and Beau to her side.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
There were about twenty horses that came down the hill, the men all clad in the amour of the Kings guard. There was one peculiar man amongst the rest. He had silver armour instead of gold, he had high cheekbones and his face was symmetrical. His eyes a cool quartz and his skin a light shade of blue. His hand clasped the lead of his horse while the other had a sword made of ice.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck,” Scylla cursed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
It was the Night King.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
No one had seen him outside of his castle- but there he was, staring down at them with chilling devil orbs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
An arrow shot through one of the soldier’s head, causing him to fall off his horse.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Tal!” Abigail grinned.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The red head jumped into view, standing in front of the horses. “Hope I’m not too late.” Shenodded to her friend.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
All the soldiers drew their swords and hopped off their horses. It was a blood bath with swords clashing and arrows flying about. Tally tried to hold off the back soldiers with her arrows while Raelle casted a protective spell on the group. Abigail and Scylla danced around with their swords, doing their best to find the weak points in the army's well plated armour.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
A large glaringly white sword thrusted at Scylla who swerved in the nick of time. The Night King kept an expressionless face as he charged forward again. He was lightly armoured, having a greater sense of agility than the witcher had presumed.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Night King speeded towards Scylla once more, pushing his shoulder against Scylla's sword. The witcher grunted at the impact, using her other sword to help her shift the weight of the King. The King grabbed her sword with his bare hands, throwing it to the side and plunged his sword through her armour.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla dropped her other sword as she spouted out blood and falling in slow motion. A gush of pain rippled through her body as her stomach area ached and her limbs weakened.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Scylla!” Raelle yelled. How the fuck did the Night King break through her protection spell without a sweat? She dived down to the witcher and grabbed her arm. Concentrating, she allowed her own energy to flow through to the witcher. A dark fog enveloped the both of them before Scylla stood up, her eyes a dark purple- like how they activated this unknown spell still at the beginning of their journey.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Night King squinted his eyes but charged forward anyway. Scylla picked up her sword, blocking his movement before taking a hard swing, causing the King to fly backwards into a tree.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Shit,” the witcher groaned, her eyes going back to normal. Her head was pounding and the energy that had surged her seconds ago, left just as quickly. Feeling her body go limp, she collapsed into Raelle’s arms.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“We must go!” Abigail yelled. She had unhooked the wagon from two horses and casted a spell, sending the wagon away. The Dragonborn picked Scylla from the cleric's arms and hoisted her up onto one of the horses before she jumped on it. Tally was up on the other horse, helping Raelle up with her.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
In seconds, they made a beeline towards the forest, leaving the King and his beaten up army behind.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Going through the forest with Tally’s horse leading the way, they ended up at a swamp. With a few gestures of her fingers, portals opened up as they made their way through. They hopped from one hidden crystal dimension to another, the weather getting warmer and warmer as they got closer and closer to the gates of High Garden.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Casting a quick cantrip to dry their clothes, Tally led the way pass the guards with a special token, into the main square of High Garden. Raelle sneaked a peek at Scylla, who was leaning against Abigail, the witcher’s face was paler than usual as she struggled to walk. The unfocused look in her eyes and the way she stumbled about made Raelle worried.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric was tired as well, unable to cast a higher level healing spell for the witcher- only able to close up the stomach wound. There was infused magic in the Night King’s sword and they needed to find somewhere to rest and magic infused herbs to help the witcher.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
They first stopped at an inn, hosted by a small half-ling goblin named Nott. She was friendly, giving them a quick tour of the place before bringing them up to their suite. (Of course, they got the biggest room, Abigail would not settle for anything less.) The suite was split into two rooms, with a common area in between.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla groaned as Abigail lowered her down on one of the king sized beds. The brunette’s skin was damp and her cheeks flushed, a translucent purple fog exhaled with every breath.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Alder…”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Scyl?” Raelle lifted up the hood of the witcher to check on the stomach wound.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Will.. do my best. Honour to…”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“She’s hallucinating,” Abigail cut in.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Must be the magic from the Night King's sword.” Raelle frowned with concern. She took out what remained of the herbs in her stash and placed them on the wound. She would need slavic induced catnip to allow the witcher to lose her hallucinations.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I'll keep watch, you two head down to the market to get what you need.” Tally nodded at her friends. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle took once last glance at Scylla before heading out with Abigail.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The market place was swarming with beings. With Abigail’s coin pouch in hand, they were able to buy food for a whole week, as well as a new set of clothes for each of them in the finest quality of silk. As Raelle took in the sight and smell of the place, she couldn’t help but still be cautious about her surroundings.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As they reached a cleric’s inventory shop, Abigail excused herself to another tent nearby while Raelle studied the shelves for the herbs that she needed. The shopkeeper was an old Elf, giving her good advice on what she should stock up and soon she had a whole handful of herbs.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She met Abigail at the outside of the shop and soon were on their way back to the inn.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“What did you buy?” The cleric asked her friend.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“You mean who.” Abigail replied. “I was asking for this Diviner Warlock, Adil of Rose Garden. Exchanged a few coins and got his location. We find him tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Why would we need a diviner?” Raelle raised a brow.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“He could help us see what is on Iron Islands and the dangers that it hold. The Night King knows where we are and I’m very sure there will be an attack once we reach the islands. We must be prepared however we can.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Is your mother’s army coming?” The cleric sighed, not liking the impending battle. They were at the door of their suite and Abigail opened it for both of them.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yes. They’ll arrive in three days and her royal guards are going to the Iron island with us.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As soon as Raelle laid her eyes on Scylla, she dropped the herbs at the foot of the bed to check the Witcher’s vitals. Grimacing, the cleric took in Scylla’s sorry state. The Witcher’s breath was shallow, face still pale, though the stomach wound was thankfully not infected.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>She’ll be okay. She had to be.</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Picking out what she needed, she squeezed the juices of the herbs into a cup before reaching out for Scylla. Abigail had helped support the witcher and the cleric tilted her head, allowing the concoction to flow down her throat.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Get some rest and change out of your clothes.” Abigail patted her friend’s shoulder before heading to the other room to rest.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Raelle sat back into the chair by the study table. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were fluttering close from exhaustion. Scylla was still mumbling incoherent words but looked less pale than before.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, she felt a wave of magic that jolted her awake. Scylla was shaking visibly, her head jerking at intervals and her hands clammed up in a tight fist. Her silver mark on her left wrist was lit up.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric scrambled to the bed and clasp her palm over the witcher's wrist, thinking she could absorb whatever energy that may be escaping. There was an instant headache that dawned upon her as she closed her eyes shut.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Small rainbow coloured lights.<br/>
<br/>
The scent of magic.<br/>
<br/>
Raelle opened her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
She was back in Castle Black.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She recognised young Scylla's chilling blue eyes straight away. The whole family was in the courtyard.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>This must be when the incident happened.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Raelle looked around, spotting adult Scylla standing by the side, hiding away in the shadows of the castle pillars. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Scylla!" Raelle yelled out, running towards the witcher. Before the cleric could reach her, the floor collapsed around her and she found herself tumbling into darkness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
Sweltering heat.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A different scent of magic.<br/>
<br/>
The sound of a waterfall.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle opened her eyes once more. She did not recognise the place at all but it seemed to be a training ground of some sort. There were many beings, all oblivious to her presence and just sparring with one another. She roamed through the grounds, finally spotting a familiar figure that she had seen in her mother's meetings.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Sarah Alder. The head of School of Cat for witchers.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>This must be where Scylla trained. </em>Her question was answered when she saw Scylla, still having her natural brunette hair but looking a lot younger, by a table with other students. <em>This must be the initiation ritual of witchers.</em> All of them picked up a flask of some sort and drank the contents in it. All of the students' faces contorted immediately. There were two that dropped on the floor, some puking out all over the floor. Scylla staggered about, gripping the table to support her as her hair started turning silver. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I was so young back then." a voice from behind alerted Raelle.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm here to pull you out. You are in some sort of deep hallucination by the Night King." Raelle replied, extending her right hand, her golden sun mark shining. Scylla pondered for a bit before extending her left arm.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Let's go back to the real world." Raelle gave a reassuring smile to Scylla before touching the witcher's mark.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
- - -<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Scylla?” Raelle whispered. She had awoken first, watching Scylla stir from the dreamscape a minute later.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The Witcher’s face relaxed as soon as she saw Raelle. Her eyes were still tired as she hoisted herself up to survey the room.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, hey,” Raelle supported the witcher’s weakened body to a sitting position. Beau had hopped onto the bed, but stayed at the foot.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“The fuck happened?” Scylla grunted.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle chuckled softly. “Welcome back. Your body is still weak so you need to rest for a few more days.” She explained as she caressed the back of Scylla’s hand lightly.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lolling her head to face the cleric, the witcher had a hesitant expression on her face.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry about the dream. I won’t tell Tally and Abigail.” Raelle gave her a nod. “Just rest."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle placed her palm on the Witcher’s forehead and whispered another healing spell.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you for not letting me die.” Scylla murmured.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah. That’s what friends are for, right?” The blonde chuckled, trying to keep the mood light.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Sometimes I wish we weren’t. It would make things a lot easier.” The silver haired woman muttered.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“That it would be easier for you to just leave me to die?” Raelle dropped her arm from the Witcher’s forehead.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Scylla sighed. She had been thinking about the kiss for days. It was the only thing on her mind, really. She had pretended to be asleep as soon as Raelle entered their room but got out of the bed as soon as she heard the light snoring of the cleric. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not good for you.” Was all she could say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“I just want you. The stubbornness. The anger. But also the kindness. The strength.” Raelle kissed Scylla’s knuckles. “I’ll be with you. If you let me. Pain takes time to get over. You don’t have to hide it from me and go through it alone. But if you don't, then it's okay too.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
The cleric brushed the silver hair out of the witcher’s face with her fingers and scooted closer. Raelle’s heart was thumping hard, a fiery shade of red filled her cheeks in the dimmed light of the candles surrounding the room. Their foreheads touched and Raelle waited for Scylla to lean in-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Shit bird! Night watch!” Abigail’s voice rang from behind the door.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle’s eyes widened and jumped out of the bed, her butt landing on the floor.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Scylla let out a wry laugh as the cleric stood back up, rubbing her bottom. “Go,” the witcher tilted her head to the door. “I promise I’ll rest.”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Words left unsaid hung between them as silence seeped in.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Raelle opened and closed her mouth a few times before ultimately deciding to slip out of the door.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt a weird tingling need to update this story so here it is &lt;3<br/>I hope this chapter lived up to the wait...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>